


Paradise

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Original Character(s), Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-04-03
Updated: 1999-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 06:03:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SG1 gate to Paradise..... or is it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> Written by Jena Bartley and Wendy Parkinson (aka [dannylurks](http://dannylurks.livejournal.com))

Anglo-Canadian Productions Present -

A Bartley-Parkinson Story

PARADISE

A swashbuckling tale of Adventure and Romance set against a background of  
blue seas, white sand and palm trees..........

Enjoy!

Jen and Wendy  
==========================================  
Title: Paradise  
Authors: Jena Bartley and Wendy Parkinson  
Email: wendyparkinson@hotmail.com  
Category: Drama, S/J Romance  
Spoilers: minor spoilers for Broca Divide, 1969, Solitudes  
Season/Sequel info: Second Season  
Rating: the majority of the story is PG13, part 14 is*NC17*  
Content Warnings: minor swearing, violence. part 14 has adult content (sex).  
Summary: SG1 gate to Paradise..... or is it?  
Archive: "Heliopolis", "Sam and Jack". Anyone else, ask.  
Date: April 1999

Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1 and its characters belong to MGM, Gekko Corp and  
Double Secret Productions. This fan fiction was created solely for  
entertainment and no money was made from it. Also, no copyright or  
trademark infringement was intended. Any similarity to real persons, living  
or dead , is coincidental.

Author's Notes:

The vast majority of this story is PG13. There is one NC17 scene near the  
end which we have decided to post as a separate part (part 14) so those of  
you who don't like to read that sort of thing can skip it. The story will  
still make sense without part 14.

We'd like to thank Dee for being our one-woman fan club while we've been  
writing this. We'd also like to thank everyone on the samandjack list for  
their continued *inspirational* conversation and would like to point out to  
them that we wrote the waterfall scene before the discussion a few weeks  
ago! 

Jena and Wendy

 

All feedback and constructive criticism will be greatly appreciated. No  
flames please.

copyright Jena Bartley and Wendy Parkinson April 1999

 

Part 1 (Wendy)

"Now, kids, this is more like it!" Colonel Jack O'Neill stretched himself to his full height, drew his sunglasses out of his breast pocket and put them on with a flourish.

"It's like a holiday brochure," Sam added as she studied the scene around her.

"Warm sand, palm trees.... Daniel, find something you want to study for...oh, at least a week."

Their archaeologist shook his head in exasperation. "Jack, there's only sand, palm trees and the Stargate. Why on earth would you want to stay here?"

The other two members of the team watched this exchange. Captain Samantha Carter smiled to herself, it was usually Daniel pestering to remain on worlds and Jack itching to leave. The Jaffa, Teal'c, just stood impassively contemplating the baffling behaviour of humans.

The setting was idyllic, a warm breeze wafted the palm trees gently to and fro. The sky was a clear bright blue, the sun high overhead. To their left, through the trees, they caught glimpses of the shimmering iridescence of a tropical sea. The Gate was standing on its familiar plinth but the flight of steps led down into fine white sand. The trees surrounding the area made it difficult to see more than about twenty yards. SG1 descended the steps and began to spread out.

Carter walked over to the DHD and began checking that it was functioning properly. Jackson followed her. "I don't see what's so special about this place, do you?"

Sam stopped what she was doing and turned to him. "Daniel, it's a tropical paradise! Everyone's idea of a dream holiday destination."

He seemed genuinely puzzled by this. "It's not mine."

Sam sighed and looked at him sympathetically. "Where is your ideal holiday destination, Daniel?"

"Abydos."

"That's not a holiday, that was your home."

"OK, Egypt then."

"This is similar..... plenty of sand....."

"And no ancient civilisation to study."

He shrugged philosophically and squinted up at the sun. "Did you bring the sun block?" Sam laughed.

Jack decided to explore and headed off through the trees towards the sea. This really did seem to be a good spot for a little R and R. As he left the clearing he could hear Daniel complaining about the planet. What did the guy want? This place was perfect. But if he was honest he knew what Daniel wanted - a chance to get Sha're back and as many opportunities as possible to study new worlds and their cultures. And, if he was still being honest, he wouldn't have him any other way.

He emerged on a gently shelving beach that stretched as far as the eye could see in either direction. The sea lapped quietly on the sand. Jack sat down, took off his backpack and began to unbutton his jacket. The sea air was warm and soothing, he wanted to lie down and drift off to sleep. No, he couldn't do that. He was the commanding officer of SG1 and the leader of this mission. Sitting very upright he surveyed his surroundings.

That was when he saw it - out at sea on the horizon there was something incredible, amazing, like nothing he had ever seen before. He jumped up, unable to tear his eyes away from the unbelievable sight.

"Carter, Daniel, Teal'c! Come and look at this!"

 

Part 2 (Jen)

"What is it, Jack?" Daniel asked, coming out of the trees to the beach. Sam and Teal'c were close on his heels. His mouth fell open as he saw what had caught Jack's attention.

Sunlight glinted off of metal. Several miles long and rising high above the sea, floated a large mass. It conformed to no shape. Black walls or panels rose above most of the buildings. With no set pattern, they seemed to be scattered throughout the floating mass.

"It's a city!" Excitement filled Daniel's voice. Here was something he could study. Hurriedly, he pulled out his camcorder. Through the lens, he could make out more of the city. Both Jack and Sam also  
pulled out their binoculars.

"I'm right. It is a city. A city on water. This is incredible. I wonder how old it is. What powers it?"  
Daniel could barely stand still. He itched to go out to it.

"Looks like the natives might have a higher level of technology than most of the other planets we've been to." Sam commented. She shifted the angle of her binoculars. "Those black walls look like panels used to collect solar power. They might be using solar power to supply energy for any machines they have."

"Sure doesn't look like any city I've seen" Jack said, handing his binoculars to Teal'c. "You seen anything like this before, Teal'c?"

Teal'c scanned the city. "No. I do not remember Apophis or any other goa'ulds talking about a city on water."

"No city is completely one shape or another, Jack." Jack rolled his eyes as Daniel slipped into lecture mode. "From the looks of this one, it's constantly growing. The outer edges are the newer part. And since it's on water, all those structures and walkways on the very edge of it are for ships of some kind. See. There's a ship now."

The team looked to where he was pointing. Over the horizon a ship had appeared. Mast poles rose high from its deck. A crow's nest rested on the highest pole. The sails were down and tied up. It was sailing towards the city. Smaller versions of the black panels were mounted around the ship's cabin.

"It looks like one of those pirate ships in all the old movies." Sam studied the ship. " It must also run on a combination of solar power and wind when there isn't enough sun around to power the engines." She could see figures moving around on the deck. They appeared to be human.

"Maybe we can attract their attention. See if they can take us to the city."

"Hold on a minute, Daniel." Jack reached out to clamp Daniel's arms to his sides, before the younger man could even think about signaling the ship. "We don't know if they are friendly or not. They could take one look at us and decide to kill us."

"But Jack. We won't know for sure unless we meet them."

Before Jack could respond, Sam interrupted them. "Colonel, I think they're watching us. I saw the sun shine from something metal on the ship. It looks like one of them is using some kind of binoculars to study us."

Jack raised his own to study the ship.

"What do you think, Captain? Are they friendly or not?" The first mate looked up at his captain.

"The real question is, do they have anything of value?"

"There's only one way to find out."

"Yes there is. Change direction and head to shore."

"Sir, they're changing direction. It looks like they are heading toward us now."

"Well Daniel. It looks like you are going to find out if they are friendly or not."

 

Part 3 (Wendy)

Jack motioned to the rest of SG1 to follow him back into the cover of the trees.

"Why bother hiding, they know we're here," said Daniel.

"But they don't know our position exactly...." began Colonel O'Neill, who was beginning to get more exasperated than usual with Daniel.

"Sir, about the DHD." Carter looked worried as she interrupted her commanding officer. As he turned to her a feeling of dread began to build in the pit of his stomach.

"What about the DHD?"

"It's solar powered too, Sir. That's why I realised what those black panels were on the city."

"Great, it's environmentally friendly!" Jack responded, his voice heavy with sarcasm.

"There's a problem with it."

"If it's broken you can fix it, right?"

"No, it's not broken. The solar cell must have discharged when we came through. It's not fully charged again yet."

"You mean the battery's flat?" asked Daniel.

Sam nodded, then continued, "I doubt if it will recharge by nightfall. My best guess is that we're stuck here until tomorrow, Sir."

Jack looked back out to sea. "Well, let's hope the natives are friendly."

The Captain of the Sea Pearl, Lucia, stood on the deck watching the land approach. They had not been doing well recently, very slim pickings. Perhaps these visitors would bring about a change of fortune. She certainly hoped so. Her musings were interrupted by her First Mate, Romario.

"Captain, should we launch the landing craft?"

"No, let's get a little nearer first."

"Where do you think they came from?" Romario asked as he gestured towards the shore.

"I suppose they must have come through the great ring. It is in that area."

Lucia brushed her hair out of her eyes and carried on. "There are stories that the great ring transports people to other worlds, no-one really knows if they are true."

"Why not?"

"Nobody has ever survived on that coast long enough to tell the tale." She shrugged. "We are near enough now, launch the boats."

SG1 watched through their binoculars as two large rowing boats were winched down into the sea. About ten crew members, a mixture of men and women, climbed down rope ladders and got into each boat. They settled themselves, positioned the oars and began to row towards the shore.

"Jack," said Daniel, "they really do look like pirates, don't they? The only weapons they appear to have are swords."

O'Neill thought for a moment then came to a decision. "Carter, bury your iris remote."

"What, Sir?"

"Bury it. Bury it so you can find it later." He pointed towards the boats.

"I have a bad feeling about them."

Sam got down on her hands and knees and started to scoop the sand away from the base of a tree. By the time she had finished hiding the remote the landing craft were being hauled up the beach by their crews. They saw a woman with curly dark hair supervising the crew, telling them how far to pull the boats out. A snatch of conversation drifted to them on the breeze.

"Fan out, find them. They can't have gone far."

Suddenly Daniel jumped up and began walking down the beach towards her. Jack almost screamed with frustration. "I hate it when he does that!"

"Are we leaving him unprotected, O'Neill?"

Jack gave Teal'c a very weary smile and stood up. "Come on, let's see what trouble he's got himself into this time."

The crew had gathered round Daniel and were standing silently watching him. Lucia spoke. "And who might you be?"

"My name is Daniel Jackson, I'm a peaceful explorer. Could I ask your name?" He extended his arm, as if to shake hands. Lucia stared at it, obviously confused.

"It's a greeting....... like this...." Daniel grabbed hold of her hand and shook it.

"How.... unusual. My name is Lucia, I'm the leader of these.... people." She frowned. "There were more of you...."

Daniel was just wondering what to say when one of the crew shouted, "Captain, over here!"

He turned and saw the rest of the team approaching. He introduced them to Lucia.

"Now, down to business," Lucia said, very briskly.

"What is your business exactly?" asked Jack.

"We acquire items for clients. What do you have?"

"You want to trade? What can you offer us?" Daniel was getting quite excited.

"Trade? No, no, no, no...." she started to laugh, " we don't trade, we acquire or..." She became serious, "We kill you."

"Oh boy!" muttered Jack under his breath. "They are pirates!"

He glanced round at them and estimated that if SG1 started shooting they would still be overpowered by sheer weight of numbers. Looking her straight in the eyes he asked Lucia what she wanted.

"Everything you have that is of any value," she beamed at him. She gestured to her crew. In the space of a few minutes SG1 no longer had any weapons or technology. All they had left were the clothes they stood up in.

"Thank you very much, you have been most..... co-operative," Lucia said inclining her head towards them. "We'll be leaving you now."

As she turned to go, Romario spoke. "Captain, isn't it dangerous in these parts? We can't leave them here unarmed. They'll be killed."

Lucia sighed. "You're right, we'd better take them with us. They're much too young to die."

 

Part 4 (Jen)

The pirates closed in on the team. They were forced back in a tight group as they were surrounded.

"Wait a damn minute." Jack yelled. "First you steal everything we have. Then you were going to leave us and now you want to take us with you. If you are so concerned about leaving us unarmed here, give us back our weapons. We'll do just fine on our own."

Lucia threw her head back and laughed. Oh, she liked this one. He had fire. "Obviously you are strangers to our world. Otherwise, you would be pleading with us to take you." She tilted her head, first studying them then the stuff they had appropriated from them. "You must have come through the great ring."

"You know about the stargate!" Daniel moved forward, momentarily oblivious to the armed pirates. Running into one of them, he blinked, looked up at the man and quickly stepped back when he grinned ferociously at Daniel.

"We know it is there and we have heard stories about how it can take people to other worlds. But they are only stories. No one has come through the ring in several generations. Or if they do, they don't survive very long." She shrugged. The ring had no useful purpose or monetary value, so it was irrelevant to her.

"Romario take them to the boats. We've been on land too long." With that, she turned on her heel and walked down to the boats. Behind her, she could her the outraged protests of the team as they were grabbed and pulled along.

"This is really incredible." Daniel leaned against the ship's railing, watching the city on water grow larger. He and the others had been given free rein of the open decks. As long as they were in sight of one of the pirates and stayed up top, they could do as they please.

"The city is called Larius. It is one of our larger cities." Daniel turned to see the pirate he had run into behind him. "My name is Dante. And this is Kalen." He gestured to the woman at his side. She looked Daniel over from head to feet. Coming back to his eyes, she smiled, her eyes sparkling with appreciation of his body. Daniel felt like he had just been stripped naked, though the sensation was not unpleasant. The heat of her gaze seem to drill right into him.

"Are there any more cities on water?" He asked, his mind full of questions he wanted to ask.

Kalen moved past him to lean against the side of the ship. "All our cities are on water. Since water covers almost all of our world, we live on it. Land is too dangerous to survive on."

"Why? What makes it so dangerous?"

"Many things. We always try to avoid it if we can. There are many stories about the dangers of staying too long on land. Even the most skilled of us, the most daring, stay off land. Besides, water is better for living. The roll of a ship or city. The endless blue water. Ah, paradise. Why would anyone give up paradise for something like land."

"Sir, are you alright?" Sam glanced at the colonel, noting the pale skin, the deliberately slow and even breathing, the clenched fists. He was sitting on the deck, his back to the sea.

"I'm fine, Captain." He replied, not opening his eyes. He had overheard Daniel's conversation with the other pirates. Great, everyone lived on water. Oh joy. He could feel Sam's eyes on him. Sighing, he opened his, gazing up into her concerned face. He smiled, trying to ignore his rolling stomach. "I'm just sitting here, enjoying the sun and breeze."

"Do you think Darus has anything for us this time?" Romario looked at his Captain. They were in her stateroom, going over several charts.

"He should. Last I spoke to him, he was excited about something he had discovered. And we need a big job. The pickings have been too slim lately." One fist pounded on the table. "Damn Andreas."

 

Part 5 (Wendy)

Daniel was still leaning against the ship's railing. There was really nothing like the smell of the sea. He inhaled deeply and closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of the wind in his hair and the sun on his face. Then he became aware that Kalen was watching him.

He challenged her. "What?"

"I really don't think you want to know," she smirked.

"Why not?"

"Well, it involved you, me and going back to my cabin...."

Daniel nearly choked. He noticed that further along the deck Carter and O'Neill were finding something very funny.

"I'm..... um..... very flattered, Kalen," he stammered, "but I'm married." Kalen shot Sam a filthy look.

"To her I suppose."

Jack found this even more amusing.

"No, my wife isn't here." He glanced across at Sam who was glaring at their commanding officer. Daniel decided to change the subject.

"That's very pretty," he said, pointing to a medallion she wore around her neck.

"Thank you, it was my mother's. The symbols are supposed to mean something but I have no idea what." She held it out so Daniel could get a better look.

"Fascinating.... it looks like Greek..... but not quite. This in the centre - is it a rock?" He indicated a small engraving in the middle of the medallion.

"I do know about that - it's on shore about a day's sail up the coast from here. It's called Whale Rock because of its shape."

"I think perhaps you need a larger representation to appreciate that. You know, I think I could translate this for you if you like."

"What does it say?"

"Nothing very exciting, I'm afraid. I think it's a description of the area around Whale Rock."

Daniel squinted at the medallion, still on its chain around Kalen's neck. He was becoming aware of just how close to each other they were standing. He swallowed, licked his lips, then smiled hesitantly at her. She smiled back. A voice shattered the moment.

"Kalen! Are you ready? We're nearly there." He let go of the medallion. Kalen smiled brightly at him.

"I've got to go ashore with Lucia. I'll see you later."

Daniel watched her leave and then walked over to his colleagues. Sam and Teal'c were admiring the view of the approaching city, Jack was still sitting on the deck with his back to the sea. He grinned at Daniel. "Well, Danny boy, I guess you scored a hit there."

Jack was trying very hard not to start laughing again. Daniel just scowled at him.

"Sir, perhaps Daniel could persuade her to take us back to land in the morning, when the gate's recharged," suggested Sam.

"That is a good idea, Captain Carter," said Teal'c, gazing out to sea. "I have never travelled in this fashion before, it is fascinating. What I had not anticipated is the way the boat moves up and down in time with the motion of the waves."

"Oh, yeah, truly fascinating." Jack was getting paler and paler as he struggled against his protesting stomach.

Now it was Daniel's turn to smile. "Jack, do you always get seasick?"

"I'm not seasick. I think it must have been that Chinese take-out last night."

Over his head, Carter and Jackson exchanged a look that spoke volumes. Sam raised her eyebrows.

"Of course, Sir. We believe you. Don't we, Daniel?"

He nodded solemnly in agreement. "Shall I see if I can get you a drink of water?"

Lucia and Kalen stood on the walkway overlooking the sea waiting impatiently for their contact, Darus, to arrive.

"I wish he wouldn't choose such exposed places for meetings, Andreas has spies everywhere." Lucia glanced nervously over her shoulder. "He's late."

"Good evening, ladies." The man had appeared from nowhere, startling both women.

"Darus!"

His eyes were never still, his gaze darted about with the practiced skill of one who is constantly on his guard. His clothing was nondescript, his face one that would blend in with a crowd.

Darus beckoned them to follow him into the shadows. "I have something very special for you, ladies..." He started burrowing under his cloak. "Here it is - the secret of The Ocean's Soul." He handed a small, leather-bound book to Lucia.

"What is this? It's not even in our language. You are wasting our time."

He leaned closer to Lucia. "It holds the secret to unimaginable riches....unbelievable wealth."

As he was talking, Kalen took the book from Lucia and began to leaf through it. She managed to stifle an impulse to gasp out loud.

"Captain, a word. Now."

Lucia was about to reprimand her when she saw the look on her face and realised this was important.

"Excuse us a moment, Darus." She pulled Kalen to one side. "So?"

"The writing is the same as that on my medallion." She lowered her voice even more. "One of the prisoners, the one called Daniel, can read it." A smile spread over her Captain's face. But when she turned to address Darus she was serious again. "I will take this off your hands but the price must reflect the fact that it will almost certainly be useless."

"I'm sure we can come to some agreement, Lucia."

Night had fallen by the time the women returned to the boat. "Bring the prisoner to me... the one that can read this," Lucia gestured towards her companion with the book. Kalen went to find Daniel.

Daniel stood in the Captain's stateroom taking in his surroundings. Lucia was sitting behind a large, solidly built desk deep in thought, staring at a book. He couldn't see any obvious signs of advanced technology, the lighting was provided by candles. The room was panelled in a dark wood with pictures of sea scenes as decoration. Then he noticed a plaque on the wall to the left of where Lucia was sitting.

"Anything not nailed down is mine. Anything I can pry loose is not nailed down."

"Is that your motto?" he asked.

She glanced up at the plaque. "More a way of life," she replied cheerfully.

She took a deep breath. "Much as it pains me to ask, I need your help." Daniel was becoming intrigued. "With what?"

"This." She pushed the book across the table towards him. "Kalen tells me that you can read this language.

Daniel picked up the book. Flipping through it he knew this could be their ticket home. He chewed his bottom lip. "If I can, what's in it for me?"

Lucia narrowed her eyes. "What do you want?"

"Take us back to land at first light. Leave us near the great ring. If you do that I'll translate the book for you."

"It's dangerous...."

"Please, it's what we want. We'll be able to return home."

"Very well, we have an agreement, Daniel Jackson."

"I think we do, Captain."

 

Part 6 (Jen)

Daniel straightened up, stretching his back. He had been working for several hours now. Kalen was curled up in a chair in one corner of the stateroom. She had been there at her Captain's orders to not let Daniel out of her sight. She found the assignment enjoyable. The stranger had been totally engrossed in his work. He bit his lip, talked to himself and made pages of notes. Now, as he raised his arms above his head in a long stretch, she let her eyes travel the length of his body. And a very nice body for a scholar.

Daniel lowered his arms. As he did, he noticed Kalen watching him, one leg swinging over the chair arm. She grinned at him, not bothering to hide the fact that she was enjoying the sight.

"How long have you been here?" Daniel asked, trying to remember when she had come into the room.

"Over four hours. You didn't even noticed when I came in." Kalen replied. "Have you finished translating the book yet?"

"Not yet. I'm only half way through it. You know, it's a very fascinating book." Without thinking, Daniel slipped into his professor mode. "The first half of the book talks about the beauty and unbelievable richness of something called The Ocean's Soul but it doesn't describe what it is. I get the feeling that the reader is already supposed to know about it. Have you heard of The Ocean's Soul?"

"Only vague stories. It's more of a legend than fact. But one of our contacts claims that it holds the key to unbelievable riches. Everyone wants to find it, some have even tried. All of them failed. Our world is very large from what I have seen. Almost all of it is covered by water and a lot of that has not been explored yet. From what my mother has told me, the legend of The Ocean's Soul started when a stranger, in a storm-damaged ship arrived at the city. As she was dying, she said that she found the ultimate treasure, the very secret of the ocean. But she died before she could tell anyone where to find it. After many fruitless attempts to try and find it, the legend grew around it. So no one really knows if it exists or what it is."

"Well, this book doesn't say what it is, but from what I have translated, it appears to set out directions to find it. The centre engraving on your medallion, Whale Rock; the book says to use that as a starting point."

"You mean, you have translated directions to The Ocean's Soul?"

Kalen was out of her seat and at Daniel's side in a flash. She pulled his notes toward her, reading them. When she finished, she looked up at him, her green eyes flashing with excitement. "Lucia  
needs to know this."

Up on deck, Lucia watched as the dawn sun slowly appeared over the horizon. Several hours ago, she had ordered the ship away from Larius. Now, they were anchored several miles from the city. She didn't like to dock overnight in any city after meeting with a contact. Too many years experience taught her how easy it was to sneak aboard a docked ship in the middle of night. Far safer to anchor near a city in open water.

As she looked over the ship, her eyes fell on her prisoners. One of the crew, probably Dante, had strung up three hammocks on deck. Two of them were occupied but the third swung empty. The leader of the group, O'Neill was sitting against the ship's side. Smiling, she strolled down the deck to him.

"Are we not well, O'Neill?"

Jack opened his eyes to see Lucia standing over him. In the pre dawn light, he could see her grin. "I'm just dandy. There's nothing like the roll of a ship to set one at ease." At his sarcastic words, his stomach lurched. Just when he thought he was over the seasickness, his stomach would revolt. He couldn't even keep a little bit of bread down from supper. From the laughter and comments of the pirates, he knew he was an unending source of amusement for them. Not to mention his traitorous Captain. Although she was trying to help ease his suffering, he could see the laughter dancing in her blue eyes. No doubt she was enjoying seeing him in this position. Probably thought it was payback for laughing at Kalen's mistaken assumption that Daniel was married to her. It was a ridiculous idea anyway, Sam and Daniel.

"Captain!" They both turned to see Kalen hurrying toward them. She pulled Lucia away from Jack, out of hearing distance.

"Captain, Daniel Jackson has translated most of the book. He has found directions leading to The Ocean's Soul. We use Whale Rock as a starting point. From there, we..."

"Captain, ship to the east, coming out of the sun!" A cry sounded from the crow's nest above. Before they could react, a shot rang out. Wood exploded as something slammed into the ship.

Everyone dove for cover. Lucia looked out over the sea, trying to see who it was. But the rising sun shone in her eyes, blocking her view. She cursed and dropped down again as another shot rang out.  
Andreas. It could only be Andreas, her enemy.

 

Part 7 (Wendy)

There was an ear-splitting roar and Daniel was thrown off his chair and onto the wooden floor of the Captain's stateroom. The noise was deafening, he could hear cracking, splintering wood and suddenly, much louder than before, the rushing sound of the ocean. The room had filled with choking, acrid smoke, making his eyes run. As he lay on his back trying to recover his senses he felt debris begin to fall and dragged himself under the desk for protection.

The crew were shouting, telling each other to take cover. They appeared to be under attack, but from whom? Kalen hadn't mentioned any enemies. Kalen. She'd gone up on deck to talk to Lucia. His team-mates were up there too. Were they safe? He needed to find out.

The smoke had begun to clear and Daniel crawled out from under the desk to survey the devastation. There was a hole about two feet across by the porthole. When the boat pitched the sea was spraying into the room. Wooden panelling was hanging from the walls, the pictures smashed on the floor. He  
noticed with a smile that the plaque with the motto was still in its place and seemed to be undamaged.

He stood up carefully, trying to gauge how badly he was hurt. His ears were ringing and he had a few cuts and bruises but otherwise he was relatively unscathed. As he turned to leave the room he picked up the book and his notes and stuffed them in his pockets. It was then he saw the hole in the wall opposite the porthole. The cannonball had flown straight through the room and couldn't have missed him by more than a yard. Daniel gripped the door frame for support as he realised how narrow his escape had been.

Jack, Lucia and Kalen were crouching behind some crates, Lucia was trying to shout orders to her crew. "Return fire, now!"

"So who are they?" yelled Jack, trying to make himself heard above the noise.

"The Black Heart. It's Andreas' ship. He's a thug, always stealing what isn't his."

Jack raised his eyebrows. "I thought that was what you did."

Lucia shook her head, then flinched as a cannonball whistled overhead. "No, not like him. He's evil. He kills anyone who gets in his way."

She was interrupted by the deafening roar of the Sea Pearl opening fire. Jack risked a peek at the enemy ship. The Black Heart was closing rapidly.

"I think they're going to ram us," he gasped as he dodged back behind the crates.

"They won't ram us, they want to board us, not put us on the bottom."

"Give us our weapons back, we'll help you."

"I no longer have them, I traded them for the Secret of the Ocean's Soul." She smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry."

Daniel staggered up on deck to be greeted by a scene of utter chaos. The crew were running back and forth putting out fires and tending the wounded. He tried desperately to find his friends in the confusion. Then above the din he heard Sam shout to him and he ran over to where she had taken cover with Teal'c.

Taking in his dishevelled appearance, she asked, "What happened to you?" He shook his head and grinned. "You don't want to know."

The Sea Pearl heaved and shook as the Black Heart came alongside. Andreas' crew swarmed on to Lucia's ship. The sound of swords clashing filled the air. SG1 used whatever they could grab hold of as weapons, mainly broken pieces of wood from the ship. The hand to hand fighting was bloody and intense.

Lucia's crew were heavily outnumbered and when she saw yet another of her crew fall victim to the blade of a pirate from the Black Heart she let out an anguished cry, "Enough! We yield!" Frustrated, she threw her sword onto the deck.

Gradually lowering their weapons, the Sea Pearl's crew gathered round. The rest of SG1 moved towards their commanding officer. Jack was horrified when he saw Sam, covered in blood and leaning on Teal'c.

"Carter! Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, Sir. Just winded." She looked down at herself and smiled weakly at Jack. "The blood's not mine, no need to panic."

A tall, menacing man emerged from the crowd in front of them.

"A wise decision, Lucia." As he approached her, an evil grin spread over his features. "You know what I want."

Lucia stared dully at him. "I'm not sure that I do."

"Come on now. What was it?" He pretended to look thoughtful. "The key to unimaginable riches, unbelievable wealth."

Her eyes widened as she realised he was quoting exactly what Darus had said. He noticed her expression and grinned. "Oh yes, I have spies everywhere."

Lucia turned to Daniel. "Do you have the book?" He handed it to Andreas.

"Thank you. Now, I need a little insurance.... I don't want you firing at me when I'm trying to leave."

He turned to two of his men and then motioned towards Captain Carter and Colonel O'Neill. "Take those two."

They were grabbed roughly from behind and knives appeared at their throats.

Teal'c made a move towards them. The pirates tightened their hold. Sam let out a muffled scream as she felt the knife pierce her skin.

"Stay back." Andreas warned Teal'c. "Or they will die."

Sam and Jack were dragged to the Black Heart, while Daniel and Teal'c looked on, helpless to save them.

 

Part 8 (Jen)

Teal'c and Daniel stood at the railing of the battered Sea Pearl. Daniel clutched it tightly, ignoring the pain of splinters digging into his hands. His closest friends, part of his family was being taken away from him and there was nothing he could do.

"We will get them back, Daniel Jackson." Teal'c placed a comforting hand on the scientist's shoulder.

"Yes we will. No matter what it takes." Daniel's voice was firm, determined.

On the Black Heart, Jack and Sam were shoved to their knees in front of Andreas. His dark eyes gleamed maliciously down at them. "So these are two of the strangers Lucia found." He laughed at their surprised looks. "Oh yes. I have heard all about the strangers from the coast. As I said earlier, I have spies everywhere. And the appearance of strangers in Larius was known instantly, even though you never left the ship. Question is, just where do you come from. No one survives long on the coast. Although there is the great ring, but that hasn't been used in generations." They remained silent, their expressions blank.

His eyes fell on Sam. They lighted up with lust as they slowly and intently ran over her body. Sam's skin crawled under that look. He reached out to touch her, but she jerked away. One of the pirates behind her grabbed her hair, yanking her head back around. Sam glared at Andreas. He chuckled, enjoying her spirit. "This one is very beautiful. Are there more of you where you came from?"

Jack couldn't remain silent anymore, not when his captain was being harassed. "Leave her alone or I'll..."

"You'll what?" Andreas turned to look at him, still smiling. "You are my prisoners. I will do what I want with you. If I choose to take your companion, there is nothing you can do." His eyes moved back to Sam. "Perhaps I'll even have you watch as I bed her." Pulling out a knife from his hip sheath, he motioned for the pirate to tightened his hold on Sam. She tried not to flinch as her hair was pulled tighter, keeping her head immobile. The sun glinted off the naked blade as it moved closer to her face. The cool tip lightly touched her cheek. Slowly, it moved down her cheek, over her lips. She held as still as possible, mesmerized by the feel of it on her face. She sensed Jack's outrage at this treatment.

"Andreas. Please tell me that you are not serious about bedding this woman." A black haired woman emerged from the ship's cabin. She looked Sam over then looked at Andreas. "A blonde? And I thought you had better taste than that."

"Pantha. You know me better than that. The last time I bedded a blonde, I ended losing a cargo hold of gold and gems to Lucia and the Sea Pearl. And before that, there was the blonde in Cartes." Andreas turned back to Sam, the knife still caressing her skin. He could feel the slight tremor of her body through the sensitive blade. The fear in her eyes made him smile even more. The knife moved again, traveling down her neck, over her collarbone. Her companion's lunge toward him was cut short by the pirate behind him.

"You bastard, leave her alone!" Fury raged through Jack as he watched the knife move down between Sam's breasts. He sensed the fear in her, her determination to remain silent and strong. The knife stopped just over her heart.

"What do you think, Pantha? Will she be a gift for our contact in Cartes?"

Pantha moved closer, studying Sam more intently. "He will like the fight in her. There is nothing he likes more than to break in a head-strong woman." The last comment was directed to Sam. Sam paled but her eyes flashed anger at Pantha. The other woman laughed. "She will be a fine gift indeed. As for her companion..." She turned to look at Jack, subjecting him to the same intense scrutiny that Sam had endured from Andreas. "..he has spirit as well. Perhaps sometime in my bed will dampen that spirit." She looked at Andreas in question.

"By all means. He is yours to enjoy for as long as you want. I can never refuse any request from my second in command. But try not to break him too much. He may prove useful to us yet."

Lucia, Romario and Kalen hovered around the remains of Lucia's desk in her stateroom. "It will be at least four days before the Pearl will be seaworthy again. As it is, it's going to take us the rest of the day to limp back to Larius." Romario said. His legs were braced wide. Damage from the battle had the Sea Pearl listing slightly to one side. Seven crew were dead. Another ten were injured. "We will also have to pick up more crew from the city."

"Andreas will have a four day start on us." Lucia gazed off into the distance. Sighing, she rubbed her temples. "Add in the fact that we no longer have the directions of where to start and the task of finding him and the Ocean's Soul becomes impossible."

"Not quite." They looked up to see the remaining two strangers in the doorway. Both of them had determined looks on their faces.

"What do you mean?" Kalen asked.

Daniel looked at Lucia. "I have a new deal for you. I'll provide you with the directions for finding the Ocean's Soul in exchange for taking Teal'c and me along."

"The directions are gone. They were in the book, including your notes. I saw them sticking out from the book when Andreas took it." Lucia said. Suspicion and hope warred within her.

"The one set is. But I know where there is another set." Daniel said. "But I won't tell you until the ship is repaired and we are at Whale Rock. Will you agree to this?" He held his breath, hoping Lucia would go for it.

She studied him for a long moment. "You have a deal, but on one condition."

"What?"

"Kalen and Romario are to train you and your friend as part of my crew. Everyone aboard my ship has to act as crew."

Daniel let out his breath. "You have a deal."

The setting sun cast a warm light over the sea. The scene was beautiful but Jack was in no mood to admire it. He and Sam were tied to one of the mast poles on the ship's deck. The ropes were tight, cutting into his skin. He moved his hands, trying to find some slack, but there was none.

"Carter?"

"Here, Sir."

"We're going to get out of this." He tried to project confidence in his voice. He couldn't see her, as she was tied up behind him.

"I know, Sir. We've been in much worse spots before." A warm breeze filled with the scent of the sea ruffled her hair. She looked at the sea, her mind frantically trying to find a way out of yet another mess SG-1 tended to get into.

 

Part 9 (Wendy)

Daniel leaned over the ship's railing watching the sun set in a fiery blaze. He became aware of Kalen approaching and forced a smile.

"How much longer before we reach Larius?"

"An hour or so. I'll start your training then - you can learn how to secure the ship when we're moored."

"Fine." He stared sightlessly back out to sea.

"They mean a lot to you don't they?"

Daniel nodded. He swallowed, the responsibility was weighing heavily on his shoulders. This time it was up to him, he had to save his friends. From what he had overheard from the Sea Pearl's crew Jack and Sam's captors were violent, evil and without scruples. He didn't want to think what might happen to them.

Kalen studied him, behind his glasses his beautiful blue eyes were shrouded with concern for his friends, his brow creased into a frown. She felt incredibly drawn to this stranger, he wasn't like any other man she knew. "I'll do anything I can to help you find them."

He swung round, the surprise evident on his face. "Thank you. I..... I don't know what to say...."

For a moment Kalen looked almost embarrassed. "It's not a trick to get you into bed, you know," she said, back to her normal self. "Though of course, if that's how things turn out I'm not going to complain." Daniel opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. "I know.... you're married. She's a very lucky woman." With that Kalen walked away, leaving him alone with his thoughts.

From their captive position on the deck of the Black Heart Jack and Sam were aware that the light was beginning to fade. Sam could hear that Jack's seasickness was back with a vengeance. She'd tried shouting a guard for some water, or to just let Jack go so he could suffer with some dignity but the guard that came gave her a slap across the face that made her ears ring. Jack kept insisting that he was all right which to her was a sure sign that he wasn't. She just wished she could see him. It was so frustrating not being able to help.

Below deck Andreas and Pantha were studying the book. "We seem to have captured the wrong stranger. This translation is good, it will save me a lot of time."

"So is it complete?" asked Pantha.

"Almost, I can do the rest. We need to get to Whale Rock, that's the starting point."

She nodded, then rubbed her hands together. "This will be talked about for generations. We will be remembered as the heroes who found the Ocean's Soul."

He grinned evilly, "Its the unimaginable wealth that I'm interested in."

As the sun rose over the deck of the Black Heart, Sam woke up and tried to move. Then she felt the restraining ropes holding her to the mast and groaned.

"Sir? Are you awake, Sir?"

Sam heard a grunt and then Jack answered, "Now I am, Captain."

"Do you think the weather is getting worse, Sir?" she asked as the ship rocked sharply to one side.

"Yeah, I can see a storm coming."

Sam tried to twist her head round to see but just upset her already complaining muscles. Jack stared at the black clouds gathering in the distance and noticed the flecks of white already forming on the waves. He wondered how much worse it would get as the ship lurched again, throwing them sideways and straining their bonds.

"Good morning," Pantha leered as she marched up to them. "It's nice to see you looking a little better. Getting used to a life at sea?" she asked Jack, as she toyed with a knife. He didn't answer.

"I think its about time you earned your keep." She crouched down and began to untie him. "Of course, if you misbehave.... she's dead, after Andreas has some fun with her."

"What are you going to do to him?" yelled Sam. She was still struggling to see what was going on behind her.

"Only something I suspect you've already done. He's coming to my bed and if he doesn't meet my expectations you're the one who will suffer."

"Colonel!"

"It's OK, Captain, it'll be fine." He glared at Pantha with hatred and slowly stood up. He took a couple of steps so he could see Sam's face. Trying to smile reassuringly, he said, "We're getting out of here, Captain. Don't worry."

Teal'c stood rigidly watching the rain lashing against the cabin window. Daniel was slumped in a chair drumming his fingers on the table.

"This is most frustrating, Daniel Jackson."

"Tell me about it, Teal'c." He let out a deep sigh. "Kalen said that these storms only last a couple of hours. Then we'll be able to get back to the repairs."

"Will O'Neill and Captain Carter be safe on a ship in this storm?"

"I think it's those pirates we should be worrying about, not the weather...."

Pantha led Jack into her cabin. She sat down on the bed and motioned him to join her. He could hear rain beginning to drum against the ship and they were being rocked more and more violently.

She ran the knife she was still holding down his chest. He recoiled. He had to try and get a grip, Carter's life was at stake here. Licking his lips, he swallowed.

"Can't you put that away?" he pointed at the knife. "It's very off-putting."

She placed the weapon on the floor beside the bed. "I don't want you put off, now, do I?" she purred seductively.

Carter, he had to focus on Carter. He pictured Sam's smiling face, then, shuddering, he recalled what Andreas had threatened. He put his arm round Pantha's waist and pulled her towards him.

"Oh, that's more like it."

She grabbed at his shirt and ripped it open, forcing her hands under his T-shirt. He shut his eyes and brought his mouth down to hers. As he began to push her back onto the bed the ship lurched violently with an ear-splitting crash and they were both thrown onto the floor. Jack landed on top of Pantha who had hit the boards with a sickening thud. Picking himself up he realised that she wasn't moving. She must have cracked her head when she fell. He checked her pulse, then took her knife and left the cabin, closing the door behind him.

When Jack reached the deck he was aware of the crew running around in the pouring rain, close to panic. The Black Heart had been blown onto a reef by the storm and was letting in water. He made his way quickly to Carter who looked so relieved to see him that he smiled.

"What happened?" she asked, noticing his torn shirt.

He shrugged as he untied her, "I'll explain later. Do you think we can swim ashore from here?"

Sam stood up and nodded, "I'd sooner take my chances with the sea than this lot."

Jack grabbed her hand and led her to the side of the ship nearest the land. For a moment, they stared at each other, glad to have a chance of freedom.They heard an angry shout, "Where is he? Where is the prisoner?"

Jack grinned, "That's our cue to leave. Come on Carter, one...two....three.... JUMP!"

 

Part 10 (Jen)

As the water closed over their heads, the full force of the storm hit. Waves reaching over six feet high, crashed over them as they surfaced. Sam went under again as the water swamped her. Before Jack could dive under to get her, she came up, gasping and coughing on the water she swallowed. Another wave crashed over them, further separating them. The fury of the storm made it difficult to shout to one another.

The Black Heart groaned loudly as it tried to free itself from the reef. On deck, Pantha, blood streaming from a cut caused by a flying piece of wood, struggled with the wheel, fighting the storm as she tried to steer the ship off the reef. Other crew members were fighting to bring down the heavy masts. The driving rain obscured their vision. Suddenly, the ship lurched hard, freed from the reef.

As the ship lurched, its bow struck Jack hard in the side. He went under, unconscious.

"Colonel!" Sam screamed, seeing the ship hit Jack and him disappearing under the waves. She swam over to his last position, fighting the raging water every inch. Taking a deep breath, she dove under. Darkness and roiling water limited her vision. Her lungs burning, she resurfaced. Barely pausing to regain her breath, she dove back under. Nothing. She couldn't see anything. Suddenly, one of her flailing hands brushed against something. She grabbed hold. Feeling cloth under her fingers, she kicked back to the surface, dragging her precious cargo.

"Colonel? Sir?"

Sam wrapped her arm tightly around his shoulders. His face was pale, but his pulse was strong under her fingers. She struggled to keep them above water. In the darkness, she could barely make out the bulk of the Black Heart. The ship was moving away from them and the present danger of the reef. Hopefully the storm would keep them too occupied to search for them.

The darkness and the waves also prevented her from seeing which direction land was. Sam felt her stomach clench in fear. Without a direction to head in, she didn't know which way to go. Something hard bumped into her. Keeping one arm around Jack, she reached out. Wood met her fingertips. Squinting, she could make out the shape. It looked like part of the hull from the Black Heart. With some effort, she managed to grab hold of it and boost Jack partway onto it. She stayed in the water. Any more weight on the make shift raft would upset it. She kept one hand on the Colonel, more for reassurance then to keep him on the raft. The cold of the water was starting to get to her, her teeth were chattering and she was shivering. There was nothing more she could do. To start swimming in any direction might mean they would be moving away from land. With any luck the storm wouldn't last long and she would be able to see land again.

Time passed. Sam found herself dozing off. Not good, she thought. She was starting to lose feeling in her legs. She must be getting hypothermia. Jack still hadn't woken up. But colour seemed to be returning to his face and his pulse was still strong. Her eyes grew heavy, her mind fuzzy.

Sam found herself choking. She kicked upward, coughing up water. She had dozed off again. One more time like that and not even going underwater would wake her up. Then she noticed the darkness was lifting. Looking skyward, she could see the black clouds moving away. In a matter of minutes the waves calmed and the sun came up. As quickly as it hit, the storm was gone.

Now, Sam could make out land. It was much closer than she thought. The storm must have pushed them closer, beyond the reef. Gently pulling Jack off the raft, she turned him on his back, letting the water keep him afloat. With one hand around him in a swimmer's hold, she started for shore.

By the time they had reached the white sands, her muscles were screaming with exhaustion. She dragged Jack as far onto the beach as she could before collapsing beside him. Blackness overcame her and she passed out.

"How badly was the ship damaged?" Andreas asked, as he entered his stateroom. Pantha was sprawled in his chair.

"We have major hull damage due to colliding on the reef. Lost a couple of crew. I have most of the crew assigned to bailing out water on the lower decks. We are barely seaworthy. I suggest we head for Lauris or Cartes right away."

Andreas grunted. "What about our prisoners?"

"Jumped overboard. But we don't need them anyway. The translations I have from the other stranger plus my own will give us all the direction we will need. Besides, if the storm didn't kill them, being on land surely will." She shrugged. "No sense wasting time looking for dead people we don't need."

"Fine. We will head for Cartes. It's the same distance as Larius is. And we have more friends there then on Larius. Not to mention the state Lucia will be in since we left her."

Pantha grinned as she imagined the fury Lucia was in since their attack on her ship.

 

Part 11 (Wendy)

Jack was slowly becoming aware of warmth, of lying on something soft. It was still, so still. The boat had stopped moving. He didn't feel seasick anymore. The sun was so bright it hurt. He could feel a warm breeze, hear the lapping of gentle waves. Forcing his eyes open and raising his head, he squinted at his surroundings.

He was on a idyllic beach much the same as the one near the Stargate. Carter was lying next to him, apparently asleep. A sudden wave of panic hit him. She was just asleep, wasn't she? He checked her pulse and she stirred slightly. Jack smiled in relief, she seemed OK, he'd let her rest for now.

How on earth did they get here? Last he remembered they were with the pirates, on their ship. But there was something else. Of course! They jumped. He frowned as he tried to jog his memory. No, he definitely couldn't remember anything else. His head was pounding, he must have been knocked out when he was in the sea. Then, had Carter dragged him ashore? Feeling his scalp carefully he found a tender lump on the back of his head.

Propped up on one elbow, he studied Sam who was still sleeping peacefully. It looked like she'd saved his life and exhausted herself in the process. She sighed and her eyes fluttered open. Jack smiled down at her.

"Hi, are you OK? Was it just me that got hurt?"

She nodded, blurted out, "You're all right!" and grabbed him in a crushing hug. As tears began to well up she swallowed hard and added, "Sorry, Sir. I didn't know if you'd wake up. It's good to see you conscious." Without meeting his eyes and feeling extremely embarrassed, she carefully let go of the Colonel and sat up.

"I'm surprisingly difficult to kill. I thought you knew that."

She laughed with relief. Sam took in the white sand, blue sky and even bluer sea. "I can't see any sign of the pirates."

"We could have been here for hours. They've sailed away or sunk. Can't say I'm bothered either way."

"How do you feel? Headache?"

"Oh yeah, I've got a headache! What hit me anyway?"

"The Black Heart."

Jack winced. "Ouch."

There was a comfortable silence as they both sat on the sand watching the sea.

"Captain...." Sam turned to face him as he continued. "....thank you for saving my life."

"You would have done the same."

He smiled to himself then became serious as he looked her straight in the eye. "Thanks. I mean it."

There was a long pause, then Sam broke the silence. "The sun's beginning to set. Do you think we ought to stay here overnight and start back to the Stargate tomorrow?"

"Yeah, did we sail parallel to the coast all the time we were with the pirates?"

"As far as I could tell. They were heading for some rock along the coast, weren't they? It wouldn't make sense to go too far out to sea."

"Well, in that case, the Stargate's that way." Jack pointed cheerfully to his left. "A few days walk in that direction, catch up with Daniel and Teal'c, and we can go home."

His optimism was infectious. Sam grinned. "Let's make camp."

"We need to make a fire and find fresh water straight away. Food would be good too."

They soon found a stream that ran into the sea and both drank deeply of the clear, fresh water. The vegetation in this area was much denser and more like a jungle than around the Stargate. As they gathered twigs and dead moss from the forest they could hear animals calling to each other.

"What do you think that was?" asked Sam.

"Probably a monkey, or something similar. It didn't sound big. Nothing to worry about."

They arranged what they had collected on a patch of bare earth they had cleared at the edge of the forest overlooking the beach. Jack took a small stone and the knife he had stolen from Pantha and started to strike the one against the other. An occasional spark flew out but the tinder wouldn't ignite. Sam was watching Jack, his brow creased in concentration as he tried to light the fire. Suddenly a huge grin spread over his face and he bent down to tend to the very small flames that had caught. He looked up at her, triumphant that he'd succeeded.

"Well done, Sir. Shall I go and find more wood?"

Sam wandered up the beach, searching for driftwood while Jack stayed with the fire. A noise in the undergrowth attracted her attention. Moving slowly, she entered the edge of the forest. At the base of a large tree were two monkeys eating fruit that had fallen to the floor. She stood on a twig that cracked loudly, startling the animals, who fled into the jungle.

She walked over to the tree and peered up into its branches. It was laden with fruit. Sam picked one. It looked like a peach. She sniffed it. It smelled like a peach. She decided it was probably safe to eat and took a bite. It tasted like a peach. She smiled and began picking more of the fruit and putting it in her pockets.

Sam made her way back to the Colonel, her arms laden with driftwood and her pockets stuffed with fruit. When he saw her coming Jack waved his arm in the direction of the roaring blaze he had created.

"There you go, Captain. A real campfire."

She laughed. "I've got dinner!" After putting down the wood she held out a couple of the fruits for Jack. "They taste like peaches."

As the sun began to set, they were sitting by the fire eating. Sam noticed that Jack had become very quiet.

"You feeling OK, Sir?"

The sound of her voice made Jack jump. "Yeah, fine."

Realising she needed an explanation, he added, "I was just thinking about those pirates, Pantha in particular...." His voice tailed off.

"Sir, you don't have to answer this if you don't want to... but what happened between you and her? On the ship you said you'd tell me later."

Jack thought for a moment and said, with his usual grin in place, "Don't worry, I got out of there with my honour intact. She wasn't my type, Carter."

"So what is your type?" Sam asked playfully.

Jack swung round towards her, surprised at her question, then laughed, "Well, lets just say women with knives aren't among my favourites."

It was now completely dark, the only illumination coming from the fire. The crackling of the burning wood was punctuated occasionally by the isolated howl of an animal. Despite the blaze, Sam shivered.

"You cold?" asked Jack.

"A little."

"It'll get colder, we ought to share body heat."

Jack moved closer, so they were touching. He put his arm round her. Yawning, she leaned against him. Turning to her, so close that she could feel his breath on her face, he whispered, "We ought to get some sleep. We've got a long walk tomorrow."

Nodding in agreement, Sam lay down in front of the fire and Jack spooned up behind her, his arm around her waist. Feeling warm and safe, exhaustion overtook them and they both drifted off to sleep.

 

Part 12 (Jen)

Daniel woke up when something soft was tossed on top of him. He pushed it away to see Kalen grinning down at him.

"Time to wake up and start earning your keep."

He looked around to discover that it was another bright, sunny day. They had docked at Larius as soon as the storm had ended. Then Kalen had him and Teal'c climbing up and down every part of the Sea Pearl, learning everything about her. His muscles complained as he hauled himself out of the hammock.

"I thought yesterday I started my training?" Daniel glanced at the bundle in his lap. He shook it out to discover it was pants and a shirt in the same style of the pirates' outfits.

At his questioning look, Kalen said. "It's for the two of you to blend in. Lucia has drawn up a list of things we need to repair the Sea Pearl. She has told me to bring you along while I procure them."

"You seem to fill many positions on the ship."

"After Lucia and Romario, I am third in command. Therefore, I'm in charge of procuring what we need. Not to mention that I'm also very good at procurement. Now get up. We have a lot of items to get."

Daniel got up. Teal'c was already up and dressed in the new clothes.

The warmth of the sun finally started to rouse Sam. Jack watched as she stirred, turning her head away from the bright light. He had awaken an hour ago to discover the sun up and Sam sprawled across him. After carefully untangling himself from her he had decided to let her sleep a little more. More of the peach like fruit sat next to the sand covered remains of the fire.

Sam blinked in the bright light. She stretched lazily and sat up.

"Morning camper. Sleep well?"

She turned to see the Colonel sitting near her. She smiled at him, unaware of how the sun backlit her. Jack couldn't help staring. Sitting there with the sun behind her, he was struck by just how beautiful she was. Most times he ignored her beauty, but sometimes, like this, it hit him squarely in the face. To cover his momentary lapse, he tossed a peach at her. She caught it and bit into it with relish.

"I was thinking that we should follow that stream for a little. We will need to keep near it for fresh water. If it looks like it doesn't follow our path, we'll try to rig up something to hold water in."

Sam nodded in agreement. "I wonder how Daniel and Teal'c are. Hopefully, they're safe with Lucia."

"Knowing Daniel, he's probably in some type of trouble already. But Teal'c will keep him safe. And I think they will be alright with Lucia and her gang."

"When you said you were in charge of procuring supplies, I didn't think it meant stealing." Daniel hissed to Kalen, trying to keep his voice down. They were on another ship docked halfway from the Sea Pearl's position.

Kalen tossed Daniel a mischievous grin over her shoulder and continued to unlock the inner safe of the ship's stateroom. "Procuring just means getting what we need. By stealth, by money, by trading, whatever works." Finally, the door swung open. She reached in and pulled out a cloth bag. Emptying the contents on the desk, she began to sort through them quickly. Multi coloured gems winked at Daniel in the light.

"You've been here before, haven't you?" He said, as two piles appeared. Kalen shoved the bigger pile of gems back into the bag and back into the safe. The smaller pile disappeared into a pouch on her hip.

Grabbing Daniel's hand, Kalen led them off the ship. Teal'c and Dante were waiting for them.

"Kalen, you didn't answer my question."

"Yes, I've been here before. The owner is part of one of the founding families of Larius. The ship is for one of his mistresses. She won't even know the gems are gone. She spends so much money that she has no idea what is really in the safe." Kalen rolled her eyes at Daniel's look of disapproval. "Daniel, you have a lot to learn about my world. Number one being that thievery is a way of life. Actually, it's an honorable way to live. So long as you're not caught." She grinned at his shocked expression.

They set out again. Daniel couldn't help gawking at everything he saw. Such an unusual city. Anything mechanical he could see was powered by solar energy. The black solar panels were everywhere. On ships, buildings and even along the docks.

"Kalen. We need a lot of wood for repairs, right?" Dante asked. He had paused to look at something at the end of another dock.

"Yes. I'll have to raid several other ships just to get enough money for it. The woodsmen always raise the price very high after a storm. And they think we pirates are doing all the thieving." Kalen walked back to where Dante was standing. Following his gaze, she looked out over the dock. A wide grin spread across her face.

"Very good thinking, Dante. Now go back to the Pearl and get ten of the crew and bring them here."

As Dante hurried off, Daniel went to see what they had found. Sitting on moorings, over the water, was a half finished ship. It was easily twice the size of the Sea Peal from what he could see of the wooden skeleton.

"You know that owner I was talking about?" Daniel nodded "Well, this is his ship. Or rather one of his ships that he is building. I thought it would be done by now. Obviously he's had a bad streak of luck lately. Probably his wife complaining that he couldn't build anything till he got rid of some of his mistresses."

"So how does that affect us?" He asked, although he thought he already knew the answer.

"We need wood and he has an unfinished ship that is going to ruin. Such a shame to waste all that material." Kalen's look of concern and sadness over the wasted ship was dimmed by the light dancing in her eyes.

" 'Anything not nailed down is mine. Anything I can pry loose is not nailed down.'" Daniel quoted, remembering the plaque in Lucia's stateroom. "You really try to live up to that, don't you?"

"Yes"

"And you're going to do this in broad daylight?"

"Yes. No better time to do it. If we do it at night, people will think we are stealing."

Daniel shook his head as Kalen laughed at him. Teal'c merely raised one eyebrow at the conversation. Such an unusual people.

 

Part 13 (Wendy)

They walked in single file making sure the sea was still to their right. Jack in front following the stream, Sam behind him. After a while of walking in companionable silence Jack stopped.

"The stream's veering inland, I think we ought to part company with it here."

Sam nodded her agreement. "I'm glad we found these shells," she said, bending to fill the large shell in her hand with water. They were unlike any shells from Earth, with a large spherical chamber that was ideal for carrying water. Using palm leaves, they had made makeshift carrying straps which they had slung over their shoulders.

They both took one last long drink from the stream and walked towards the sea. The way between the jungle-like vegetation was uneven and criss-crossed with tree roots and dead branches. Her attention caught by a noise in the jungle, Sam tripped and fell headlong into Jack who also tumbled down the slope.

They came to a stop several meters further on, their limbs tangled together. Stunned, they lay still for a few moments as they regained their breath. The realisation of how they were lying began to sink in as they looked at each other and found their faces were only inches apart. Sam found herself staring into deep brown eyes that seemed to be searching her soul. For a moment she thought he was going to kiss her. She swallowed hard and looked away.

Jack cleared his throat and carefully stood up. He offered her a hand. "You OK? Nothing broken?"

Sam gingerly got to her feet. "Just a few bruises. I'll be fine." She found she couldn't meet his eyes, confused by what had almost happened.

When the crew from the Sea Pearl arrived, they took a boat from the dock and rowed out to the moorings. As they approached, Daniel could see that the hull of the ship was complete and it was floating on the water, bobbing gently on the waves. It had one half finished mast, no rigging and a general air of dereliction about it that suggested that it had been abandoned for some time.

A rope ladder had been left dangling over the side and the pirates headed for it, climbing onto the deck of the unfinished ship. Teal'c and Daniel stood together waiting for Kalen to give them orders but Daniel kept looking nervously over his shoulder as if he was expecting to get caught. After showing the crew which wood she wanted to be removed, Kalen noticed him and shook her head.

"Don't worry, there's no-one here."

She laughed to herself. "I know, if you're going to be that twitchy, you might as well be the lookout. Stand over there and tell me if any boats start heading our way." She motioned to Teal'c. "You can help the men with the wood. Start loading it onto the boat."

Daniel stood on the deck continuously surveying their surroundings. Kalen was probably right, he'd have been doing this anyway, he might as well put his nervousness to some use. A few small boats passed them on their way to the docks. A crewman on one startled him by shouting "Good morning" which he acknowledged with a wave. He was just beginning to believe that Kalen was right and there was nothing to worry about when a boat set off from the docks and headed straight for them.

He rushed over to where she was organising the procurement. Breathing heavily from panic and gesturing over his shoulder, he gasped, "There's a boat coming!"

Kalen pushed past him, Dante close on her heels. When they looked in the direction Daniel had pointed they saw the boat with its three occupants almost ready to come alongside. One of the men hailed them.

"Hello there!"

Kalen leaned over the side with a huge smile on her face. "Hello. I'm in charge here. Can I help you?"

"Yes, may we come aboard? There is a matter I'd like to discuss."

"Of course."

Daniel's heart was pounding in his chest. This had to be the owner, or even worse, the local police. He was going to get locked up and they'd throw away the key. On Earth he'd never even had a parking ticket. He'd only been on this planet for a few days and he was going to get arrested, and to make matters worse, it wasn't his fault. His panicked thoughts were interrupted by the man climbing onto the deck followed by two other men who, judging by their appearance, were his servants.

"Good day to you, Madam." Kalen inclined her head almost regally. "I wish to ask you about this ship."

Daniel's stomach lurched. Kalen didn't seem bothered. She answered as if she had every right to be there.

"What about it?"

"I wish to purchase it."

Daniel's jaw dropped open in amazement. The man continued.

"I have been waiting for someone to come aboard so I could negotiate. Would you be interested in selling?"

"As long as the price is right, I'm sure we can come to an agreement. As you can see, I'm ready to cut my losses on this ship now. I no longer have need for so large a vessel."

"How does ten bags of gold sound to you?"

Kalen rubbed her chin thoughtfully. Daniel was beginning to feel faint. Was there no limit to the nerve of the woman?

"Two now, the rest on collection in two days time?"

"You have a deal, er.... what was your name?"

"Pantha. Everyone knows me around here." Kalen took the two bags the man was holding out and opened one. She glanced up at him and smiled. "I'll see you in two days then."

As the men left the ship Daniel let out his breath.

"I can't believe you got away with that! I was terrified we'd get caught." Kalen looked at the two bags in her hands, let out a whoop of joy and grabbed Daniel in a tight embrace. He laughed with relief and hugged her back.

Sam and Jack had paused for a rest. For a while they had been walking along the top of cliffs, a massive drop to their right, the jungle to their left. Sam shared out the fruit they had collected as they had been moving.

Ever since they had fallen over they had hardly spoken to each other, both feeling awkward and unsettled by what had happened. They sat eating, occasionally stealing nervous glances at each other. Neither seemed to know what to say.

Sam stood up. She pointed into the jungle. "I'll be back in a minute. Call of nature," she explained.

Jack nodded and watched her leave. What had happened back there? He had been this close to kissing her. Why hadn't he? He shook his head. He had to pull himself together, they were going to be alone for several more days. His musings were interrupted by a bloodcurdling scream.

"Oh my God," he breathed, jumping to his feet, "Sam!"

 

Part 14 (Jen)

His heart pounding, Jack raced into the jungle. The vegetation underneath his feet threatened to trip him at any time. He forced himself to slow down slightly. He wouldn't be able to help Sam if he ended up with a twisted ankle or broken leg.

Let her be alright. Please let her be alright.

The litany ran through his mind. After that one bloodcurdling scream he hadn't heard anything else from her. But as he drew closer to the source of that scream, he could hear other, more terrifying sounds. Crashing trees, hissing, the pounding of the ground under his feet.

Suddenly he burst into a small clearing and stopped cold. His blood froze at the horrifying sight in front of him. Two huge snakes, entwined together, hissing and glaring at each other. Jack couldn't make out where one began and the other ended but he guessed they were close to thirty feet long. Their girth was also at least three feet around. Shaded in tones of greens, blues and yellow, the snakes were only intent one each other. They were fighting, tearing up clumps of ground, breaking branches and uprooting trees. For their huge size they moved quickly, tangling around each other, trying to gain the advantage.

Jack tried to look around the clearing, but the snakes' fighting prevented him from seeing anything. Only they existed. And their war. He desperately wanted to call Sam's name but was afraid the snakes might sense him.

"Colonel."

He jerked his head around, trying to spot her. She moved slightly, enough that he could see her position. Keeping a wary eye on the snakes, he made his way over to her. She was lying on the ground behind a tall, broad tree. In the weak light filtering through the jungle canopy, his eyes traveled over her. Relief swept through him, making his knees weak. He dropped down beside her, touching her lightly on the shoulder, reassuring himself that she was fine. If the touch lingered longer than necessary, neither one commented on it.

"You all right? I heard you scream." His eyes searched for hers in the shadows.

"Fine, sir." Sam couldn't tear her eyes away from him. "I screamed when they crashed down several feet in front of me. They came from somewhere up in the branches."

Tearing his eyes away from hers, he looked up into the trees. The thick interlacing of branches and the weak sunlight made it hard to see anything.

"I think we better get out of here before they completely tear up the place."

Sam nodded in agreement. Keeping low to the ground, they carefully and quietly moved away from the snakes. Above them, something stirred, a long tongue flicking out. Black eyes watched as they moved.

They were almost at the edge of the jungle. Through the thinning trees, they could see the open space near the cliffs. Their footsteps hurried forward. Any sound they made was lost in the thrashing and pounding of the fight behind them.

Suddenly, something dropped down in front of them, blocking their path. Without thinking, Jack moved in front of Sam, shielding her with his body.

 

Part 15 (Wendy)

They both froze, expecting an attack from another snake but were surprised to be confronted by one of the monkeys that Sam had seen the day before. It stood back on its hind legs, screeched at the top of its voice and stared at them. In a gesture of defiance it beat its fists on its chest then gradually became still. Its eyes wide and its body shaking, the monkey appeared terrified. Sam put her hands on Jack's shoulders and let out a relieved sigh.

"He's more frightened of us than we are of him," she observed.

Glancing over his shoulder at her, Jack smiled. "I don't think he'll do us any harm."

The crashing noises coming from the fighting snakes seemed to be getting louder and Jack gestured to Sam that they ought to be leaving. As soon as they moved, the monkey seized the opportunity, darted off into the jungle and was lost from view.

From the canopy above, soulless black eyes watched and began to follow.

They quickened their pace and soon emerged from the trees onto the cliff top. Breaking into a run they carried on for several hundred meters until Jack looked over his shoulder and slowed down. Both breathing hard they came to a stop and sat down for a rest, taking nervous glances back at the jungle.

"I've never seen any snakes that big...." gasped Sam.

Jack shook his head. "Me neither. I think we ought to try and make some kind of weapons. Who knows what else we might find."

It was a beautiful day, the sun was beating down on the Sea Pearl, still moored at Larius. Daniel was repairing a hole in the deck, his brow furrowed in concentration. Finding he was uncomfortably hot, he'd stripped his shirt off and hung it on a railing beside him. He was enjoying working with his hands, it was satisfying to actually make something for a change. He was just reflecting that being here wasn't so bad when he heard footsteps and turned to see Teal'c approaching him with a very long piece of wood, not unlike a tree trunk, balanced on his shoulder. Daniel marvelled at the strength of the man, it should have taken two to carry it.

"Is that the new section of mast, Teal'c?"

"It is, Daniel Jackson." Teal'c paused, put the log down and looked uncomfortable. This was strange, the Jaffa was normally so impassive.

"Is there something the matter?"

"I am impatient to begin our search for O'Neill and Captain Carter."

Daniel tried to look reassuring. "We've nearly finished the repairs, we'll be on our way tomorrow."

"Are you sure they will keep to their side of the bargain?"

Realising he was referring to Lucia and her crew, the archaeologist nodded, "Yes, because if they don't, I won't lead them to the Secret of the Ocean's Soul."

"But they are thieves. They are......" Teal'c struggled for the correct word, "....dishonest."

Daniel laughed, "They have their own rules, Teal'c. We shouldn't judge them by our standards."

Raising an eyebrow, Teal'c commented, "I think you have been spending too much time with that young woman."

As Daniel's mouth dropped open, the Jaffa walked away and carried on with his work.

Jack and Sam had found two long straight branches about an inch in diameter and were setting about turning them into spears. Sam was pulling all the leaves and twigs from them, then Jack was using his stolen knife to sharpen one end into a point. They heard a rustling in the jungle behind them and both swung round, ready for an attack. When nothing happened they both breathed a sigh of relief.

"For crying out loud! Those snakes really have got us both jumpy!" Sam nodded in agreement, her heart had skipped a beat when they'd heard the noise.

"I don't think there's anything there, Sir." She began to stand up. "But did you want me to check while you finish that?"

"No!" Jack almost shouted, cutting her off. Sam, obviously puzzled by his reaction, sat down again.

"I mean, it's safer if we stick together," he added, trying to explain himself.

Up in the trees, the cause of the rustling noise tasted the air and watched.

Both carrying their home-made spears, Sam and Jack resumed their journey along the cliff top. They stayed as far away from the jungle as they could but gradually the vegetation got closer and closer until there was no clear ground between the forest and the cliff. Continuously looking around them they entered the jungle, nervously checking for signs of life.

They were completely unaware of scrutiny of the black eyes above them.

The jungle was dark, they squinted as their eyes became used to the dim light. Jack walked in front of Sam, gripping his spear tightly in his right hand. In the distance they could hear some monkeys calling to each other, their screeches echoing around the forest. Birds of every imaginable colour flitted from tree to tree, their plumage iridescent in the few rays of sunlight that penetrated the canopy. Moving on in companionable silence, they gazed in wonder at their surroundings.

Gradually, they became aware that the jungle had quieted. There were no longer any birds to be seen, no longer any calls sounding through the forest. Jack was getting worried, this was the behaviour he would expect from the wildlife if there was a large predator around. He stopped and faced Sam.

"I don't like this. Everything's gone quiet."

Sam looked pensively at him. "I'd noticed that too. Do you think we ought to....."

She stopped speaking when they both noticed a movement in the tree just in front of them. Struggling to see in the poor light, they couldn't make out what it was. Jack used hand signals to indicate to Sam that they should get moving quickly. She nodded her understanding and they carried on as fast as they could through the dense vegetation.

A few minutes later they paused to catch their breath. The jungle was still eerily silent.

"We'd better keep going," said Sam.

He nodded and set off, almost at a trot, with Sam a couple of yards behind him when there was a deafening crashing, creaking noise and a massive snake dropped out of the tree onto Jack. Initially, Sam stared in horror as the snake, easily as big as the two they had seen earlier, began to wrap itself around the Colonel. Then she came to her senses and tried to stab the writhing creature with her spear. It was entwining Jack in a deadly embrace, constantly moving, making it difficult for her to get a clear stab at it with her weapon.

"Carter! Kill it!" Jack cried desperately.

"I'm trying Sir, I don't want to stab you."

She thrust the spear at the weaving mass of blues and greens. It lurched, obviously injured, but didn't release Jack. She yanked the spear out and tried again, this time aiming for its head. The weapon rammed home with a sickening noise of splintering bone. The snake continued to thrash around, encircling Jack but its grip had weakened and he freed his hand enough to get hold of his knife. With one violent stroke, he slit the snake open, its guts spilling everywhere. With one last spasm it died and finally released him.

Needing all her strength to pull the dead animal off him, Sam found she was shaking and her breath was coming in shallow gasps.

"Are you all right, Sir?"

Jack sat up slowly, wincing. "I think I might have cracked a rib. I've got a few bruises, nothing serious."

He took in the haggard look on Sam's face, she had been terrified, that was obvious. He smiled reassuringly as he carefully stood up. Then he looked down at himself. He was covered in something that smelt very, very unpleasant. It was making his stomach churn and his eyes water.

"You know, Carter, I really could do with a bath. Shall we try and find a way down to the sea?"

 

Part 16 (Jen)

They had been walking for about an hour. The late afternoon sun was obscured by the heavy jungle canopy. The sea was to their right. Through the trees, they could see the shimmering waters from the cliff top.

Sam wrinkled her nose in disgust. The breeze blowing softly over them from the sea was also bring the stench of the Colonel at her. His clothes and body was still covered in the goo from the snake. They hadn't been able to find a way down to the sea. The cliffs were a sheer drop straight down. And there was no sign of another river around. It was a good thing they had their shells of water.

She sighed as the breezed danced over her again. "Ah, Colonel?"

Jack turned to look at her over his shoulder, one eyebrow raised in query.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to take point for a while." She tried to make it sound casual. Jack considered her request for a moment, then stepped aside to let her go by him.

As she walked by him, he said. "The smell getting to you, Carter?" She looked back at him, wondering if he knew why she had made the request and if he was offended. The teasing glint in his eyes reassured her.

"As a matter of fact it is." She responded, throwing him a wide grin.

Jack grinned in return. "Hey, it's not my fault a twenty-five foot snake fell on me."

"Yeah, well we better hope that we don't run into anymore of those snakes. One whiff of you and you may become their next mate."

"Oh? And why is that?"

"I think we ran into their mating season. I once read that some snakes engage in battle to attract the attentions of a willing female. The winner claims the female. And the only time you see snakes out in the open like that is during mating season. I think that is why we saw not just one of those creatures, but three. I also noticed that the one that wrapped around you was duller in colour. That usually means a female. They tend to be less vibrant than the males in order to blend in and protect their young better."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Wonderful. I wonder what else we will run into."

Kalen sat on the railing of the Sea Pearl. One leg swung idly as she watched a bare-chested Daniel working on the deck. His friend, Teal'c was helping Dante and Romario replace one of the mast posts.

"Ten bags of gold." She looked up to see Lucia approach her. Lucia grinned at her. "Your skill never fails to please me. With the wood from the ship repairs are being done faster. By tomorrow morning we should be ready to sail." Lucia's eyes slid sideways to watch Daniel. "Perhaps our new friends are bringing us luck. We'll see if they also can live up to the deal they made."

"I think they will. They are desperate to find their friends. They believe that helping us find the Ocean's Soul will lead them to them." Worry and concern flicked across her face as she glanced at Daniel then at Lucia.

"Do you think they are still alive?"

Lucia was quiet for several minutes. When she spoke, her voice was measured and pitched low to prevent anyone from overhearing. "I don't know. We both know what Andreas and Pantha are capable of. Yet O'Neill and Carter seemed more than able to take care of themselves. The question is, if they have managed to escape, how long will they survive on land."

They both fell quiet. Land was something they avoided at all costs. No one, no matter how skilled survived long on it.

Sam and Jack found themselves walking between two cliffs now. They were still in the jungle but twenty feet to the left of them, the jungle steeped sharply downward. They were careful to stay away from the edge of the it. When Sam had approached the edge to see what was down below, the ground had begun to crumble away from her. She managed to jump back before it gave way. Jack's heart rate was just starting to return to normal after that incident.

The breeze had picked up, bring a small measure of relief from the overwhelming humidity of the jungle. It bore down on them, making it hard to breath. They had removed their shirts a long time ago, tying them around their waists. Sweat patches showed up on their T-shirts.

Suddenly, the sky opened up and rain fell on them. Sam bolted for the partial shelter of a nearby tree. But the rain still drenched her. It was warm and she found it refreshing. Jack stood out in the open, letting the downpour drench him. The rain washed away the snake's blood and guts from him. Raising his face to the sky, he let the water clean him. Sam found herself entranced with the sight. His clothes, soaked through, clung to him, outlining his body.

As Jack lowered his head, his eyes met Sam's. They stood motionless, the water pouring over them, electricity sparking between them. Sam left the useless shelter of the tree, moving towards Jack. He watched her walk toward him, her wet shirt clinging to her breasts.

As she came within a foot of him, the ground suddenly gave way beneath her.

"Sam!" She could hear his cry as she tumbled down in a rain of mud and water. The mud and rocks banged into her, blocked her vision of the jungle floor rising up to meet her.

Jack looked in horror at the hole in the ground where Sam had just been standing. The hole grew larger, spreading towards him. He didn't try to move out of the way, instead letting the mudslide claim him.

 

Part 17 (Wendy)

They fell, slipping, sliding, down the steep slope. Sam felt her body jolt as she hit something, probably a tree root. She was thrown sideways, her body twisting, making her plummet headfirst through the mud. Forcing her arms above her head, she tried to protect herself. Jack, a few yards behind, strained desperately to see where she was but his vision was obscured by the driving rain and the splashing mud.

The slope began to lessen and their downward plunge slowed. Sam was aware of approaching trees. She tried to twist sideways to avoid a large tree trunk but only pushed herself into the path of another. Grasping her arms tightly over her head, she waited for the impact. Then, with a bone jarring thud, Sam stopped moving. She was just about to look for the Colonel when she was knocked hard against the tree by Jack sliding into her.

Completely tangled together and covered in mud they lay on the jungle floor trying to regain their senses. Jack raised his head slightly and took in Sam's appearance. She was plastered in thick, oozing mud from head to foot, the brown slime only punctuated by leaves and twigs that had stuck to her as she fell. He wasn't even sure which way up she was.

"Carter!"

Two white circles formed in the muddy face as Sam struggled to open her eyes. "Sir?" she replied weakly.

"Anything broken?"

She tried to push herself to a sitting position but failed to get a purchase on the greasy surface and slipped back down.

"Don't think so... I'm just winded.... but it's difficult to tell when I can't sit up."

Relief washed over him as he righted himself. He laughed.

"What's so funny?" she asked indignantly.

"You look like Swamp Thing."

"And you think you don't?"

Still laughing, Jack wiped his hand over his face in an attempt to remove some of the mud. Then he leaned across and tried to help Sam. "Well, at least I don't smell any more," he added.

She grinned, then clasped his arm firmly and pulled. Losing his grip on the slippery surface he fell back and landed face down splashing her with even more mud. She heard a muffled curse and had to stifle a smile as he struggled to get up. Rolling to one side he managed to get hold of a nearby tree and pulled himself up to a standing position. Offering Sam his hand, he helped her to her feet.

Both plastered in mud, they stood staring at each other. Sam grinned, her teeth showing white against her dirty face.

"I wonder if I look as bad as you?"

Jack studied her carefully, his gaze leaving her feeling exposed and vulnerable. Then he looked down at his own filthy fatigues.

"Worse."

The rain was still lashing down, leaving streaks on them where the dirt had been washed away. Sam tried wiping her face with the back of her hand, but it didn't seem to help.

Jack appeared to be looking for something, his eyes searching the base of the tree and the surrounding forest floor.

"Sir?"

"The shells. Where did they go?"

Sam reached around her and pulled the makeshift water container into view. "Still got mine!" she announced proudly.

"I haven't. But I do still have the knife. Spears?"

"Goodness knows. We should be able to make some more though."

He nodded and swung round, studying their surroundings. He took a couple of tentative steps towards the slope they had fallen down, his boots making loud sucking noises as he pulled them out of the mud. Sam watched him peering upwards.

"Well?" she asked.

"There is no way we can get up there. The mud and water is just pouring down the slope, it's all loose, no footholds. We'll have to carry on at the bottom of it until we can find a way up."

"We'd better get moving then, we need to find fresh water."

Jack nodded his agreement. "We'll make some spears when we make camp for the night."

They began to pick their way along the base of the cliff. Their progress was hampered by the oozing, sticky mud that stuck to their boots and made walking very tiring. The rain eased and finally stopped. Their clothing was beginning to dry out and stiffen where is was still plastered in dirt. Sam fidgeted and rubbed her neck. She noticed Jack, who was walking in front of her, scratch his back and then his arm.

She spoke, "Ugh! I'm beginning to itch. Do you think there could be an irritant in this mud?"

"Now you come to mention it..." he turned to face her, scratching the back of his head.

They carried on, getting more uncomfortable as their march wore on. Sam was beginning to feel like her skin was on fire and the urge to scratch was becoming irresistible. Jack was lost in thought, remembering when Sara had caught chicken pox from Charlie. Her description of the itching had seemed exaggerated at the time but now, years later, he understood what she had meant. He shuddered involuntarily and squirmed, trying to relieve the irritation. They had to find water soon, to drink and to bathe in.

Just as Sam was beginning to think she couldn't stand any more Jack stopped abruptly and she cannoned into him. She looked up at him questioningly.

"Listen," he ordered.

A slow smile spread across her face as she realised what he was referring to. She could hear it as well. Water. Running water. They both turned slowly, trying to get a fix on its direction. In unison, they both pointed in front of them. Enthusiastically, they followed the sound.

About fifty yards further on the jungle opened out at the base of the cliff, revealing a deep, blue, inviting pool. It was in a rocky bowl with ferns and creepers clinging to its sides. As they got nearer, they saw the sound was caused by a waterfall pouring over the cliff and landing on a rock shelf before it gushed into the pool.

Sam was already beginning to strip off her dirty clothes, making ready to dive in the water. Jack stopped her.

"No, we don't know what might be in there. Let's get under the waterfall, that should be safe."

She looked at him sheepishly. "Sorry, you're right. I don't know what I was thinking."

"It's the itching. It's been driving me crazy too."

They made their way over to the waterfall and stripped down to their underwear, both desperate to be clean. Edging along the rock shelf they eased themselves under the cool, cleansing water. Closing her eyes, Sam stretched her arms over her head and massaged her scalp, loosening the mud caked in her hair. The water running over her body felt so good, so clean and soothing. Smiling, she glanced up and met Jack's gaze. He was staring at her, his mouth slightly open. Becoming aware of his closeness and lack of clothing she felt herself beginning to blush.

"You're so beautiful," he said softly, his voice so quiet she could hardly hear it over the roar of the water. He moved closer and put his hand on her cheek.

"So beautiful," he repeated, as his mouth came down to hers.

 

Part 18 (Jen)

Sam went rigid in shock as his mouth brushed against hers. Her hands rested against his chest, whether to push him away or to pull him closer she didn't know. The kiss was light, sweet. Her lips parted as he deepened it, his other arm sliding around her waist, pulling her closer. Relaxing against him, she responded to him, her mouth opening wider under his.

They stood like that for what seemed forever, the waterfall cascading down over them. As they broke apart for air, they gazed at one another in confusion. Jack lightly stroked her cheek, gazing into her blue eyes, eyes that he could lose himself in. Then reality hit. This was his Captain. What was he doing kissing his captain, an important member of his team?

What was she thinking? Sam couldn't help wondering as she stared into the warm brown eyes of her commanding officer. This was her Colonel, her superior. Why were they kissing one another like that?

Jack took a step back, reluctantly. He didn't want to lose the feel of her in his arms.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I don't know why I did that." He could see the same response on Sam's face. Shock over the kiss, confusion and something else neither wanted to deal with.

Sam nodded, understanding. "Everything that has happened to us is just catching up. Battle shock. It didn't mean anything. Right?" She couldn't help asking that last question. It was just a kiss, something done to celebrate the fact that they were still alive after all they had been through. Or maybe not, her inner voice whispered, tantalizing her with her hidden desires for the man that stood before her.

"Right." Jack said, trying to forget the taste of her mouth under his. They were soldiers coming down from an adrenaline rush. This was nothing more than a confirmation that they were alive; wasn't it? Unwillingly, his eyes moved down her body, hesitating on her breasts, noting how the plain wet bra had become almost transparent. With an effort, he jerked his eyes back up and his thoughts back  
under control.

They turned away from one another, gathering up their dirty clothes. Retreating to the edge of the waterfall, they cleaned them in the water. All the while, trying not to stare at each other. An awkward silence fell between them, each unsure how to act after that kiss.

Once their clothes were cleaned, they got dressed, willing to put up with the uncomfortable feel of damp cloth rather than wait for the sun to dry them out, not to mention sitting around in nothing but their underwear. The sun was still hot overhead and the humidity was nowhere as high as it had been when they were higher up. Jack looked up at the sun, then back at their surroundings.

"I think we should make camp here for the night. It looks like the sun is starting to set."

Sam nodded and the two of them began preparing for nightfall. They gathered up several fallen tree limbs. While Jack dug a shallow pit for a fire, Sam went off to find some food. She managed to find several trees that carried the peach-like fruit they had discovered yesterday.

Was it only yesterday that they had escaped from the Black Heart, she thought. So much had happened. Not only the snakes and the mudslide but the feelings she was starting to have for her Colonel. When she had first met him, she thought she wasn't going to like serving under him, that he was just another commanding officer she would have to constantly fight to prove her worth as a member of the team. Some of their earlier missions certainly seemed to bear out her first impressions. But then she got to know him and the man he was under the rank. He was someone whom she always dreamed of serving under. He listened to her, valued as an integral part of the team and respected. He trusted her absolutely. Not only that but he was a very good friend willing to go to any lengths to help her and anyone else on the team.

But what was happening between them now? They had been through rougher times than this before without any lustful or romantic feelings popping up. There had been that one time when she tried to seduce him but that was because she was affected by the virus from the Land of Light. What was different now? Was it because it was only the two of them alone and depending on one another for survival? Or maybe it was because it was just the two of them that all her deeply hidden desires and feelings were coming out. But then, what was he feeling. When he looked at her under the waterfall and during the rainstorm, she had seen desire for her in his eyes. Could he also be feeling something else?

"Sam?"

His voice shook her out of her musings. She gathered up the fruit and hurried back to the waterfall. Jack had managed to start a fire. In the evening dusk, it cast a soft light on his features.

"I managed to find several more tree limbs we can turn into spears," he said, gesturing to the branches lying next to him.

In silence, they ate the fruit and started to work on turning the branches into spears. The previous awkwardness between them had disappeared, replaced by the comfortable silence of good friends and soldiers. When Sam went to stretch out in front of the fire to go to sleep, Jack moved to spoon against her as they had did the night before. Although it was warmer tonight, she didn't say anything. Instead, she closed her eyes and relaxed into him, feeling his arm resting over her waist. Jack quickly followed her into sleep.

 

Part 19 (Wendy)

As he emerged from sleep Daniel felt himself being rocked to and fro. It was still dark and the ship still seemed fairly quiet. A familiar voice penetrated the gloom.

"Come on, sleepyhead!"

He felt himself moving more violently from side to side. Peering myopically around his cabin, he realised that Kalen was pushing his hammock. Struggling to sit up he lost his balance and tipped out of the hammock, landing with a thud on the floor.

He heard a muted giggle.

"Whoops, sorry. I think I pushed a bit hard. Are you all right?"

Sitting up, he fished in his pocket for his glasses and put them on. Kalen's shape was outlined by the dim light coming from the porthole. Turning towards her, he stood up.

"Yes, I'm fine." He was very tempted to add, "No thanks to you" but restrained himself. "Why have you got me up this early anyway?"

Kalen walked over to the porthole and looked through. She pointed outside. "It's almost dawn. We're ready to sail and we need every crew member to get going."

Daniel nodded and followed her out of the cabin and onto the deck. The crew were busying themselves with setting sail, untying ropes, unfurling sails and casting off from the moorings.

"OK, what do you want me to do?"

"Go and help your friend with the sail over there." She pointed to where Teal'c was halfway up the main mast loosening a sail from its fastenings. Daniel swallowed hard, this would probably not be a good time to mention his fear of heights.

Sam woke and felt a warm, comforting arm around her waist and a warm, comforting body spooned up behind her. She snuggled back, trying to get closer. Then she remembered who the body belonged to. She froze. What was she doing? Listening intently she breathed a sigh of relief as she realised that Jack was still fast asleep. Sam moved slightly forwards so she was no longer pressed up against him but as she shifted he grunted, tightened his grip around her waist and pulled her back towards him. He sighed contentedly.

She smiled to herself. Then Jack began to stir. She glanced over her shoulder in time to see him open his eyes.

"Morning, Sir."

He yawned and smiled sleepily at her. "Good morning, Captain."

He carefully disentangled himself and stood up. Pulling up to his full height he stretched his arms over his head, trying to work the kinks out of his stiff muscles. Sam couldn't help staring at the way his T-shirt tightened over his chest as he moved and remembered what he'd looked like yesterday under the waterfall. And what it had felt like when he kissed her. She looked away quickly, she had to pull herself together. That was just yesterday, wasn't it? Why was she still thinking improper thoughts about her commanding officer today? She mentally shook herself and rose to her feet.

Jack was all business like, making Sam think that perhaps it was just her that had an overactive imagination.

"We'll have something to eat, fill the water container and then we'd better get moving."

"Yes, Sir."

As they made their preparations for moving on, Jack kept sneaking looks at Sam when he thought she wasn't watching. He'd had some very disturbing dreams about his Captain last night, dreams he felt thoroughly ashamed of in the cold light of day. She seemed her usual self though, hopefully they could get through this without doing something they might both regret.

They set off into the jungle, both preoccupied with their thoughts.

Daniel didn't believe he could ache so much. It felt like every muscle in his body was screaming for mercy. He kept in reasonable shape but he wasn't used to the kind of physical effort Lucia expected from her crew. What he wouldn't give for a hot bath, or even a massage. Sha're used to rub his back sometimes when he was tense, that would be wonderful right now. He smiled wistfully at the memory. Kalen brought him back to reality.

"Penny for them?"

He shifted uncomfortably and studied his feet. "I was thinking about my wife."

Kalen looked embarrassed. Over the last few days she had realised that talking about his wife was painful for Daniel and tried to avoid the subject.

"Sorry, shouldn't have asked."

"No. It was a happy memory."

Deciding that she ought to change the subject, Kalen said, "So...... where is this other set of directions to the Secret of the Ocean's Soul? There's no harm in telling me now. Because of the strong following wind, we'll be there in a couple of hours."

Daniel smiled to himself. She was right, what was the harm in telling her now. She probably wasn't going to be very happy about it though. He pursed his lips and turned to face her.

"OK, they're very close by," he said, cryptically.

Her brow creased into a frown. "I'm not going to play hide and seek for them, you know."

Then she realised he was staring at her chest. Looking down, she followed his gaze. The dawn of realisation hit her hard.

"My medallion! It was my medallion all the time. You..... you..... you....." her voice tailed off as she searched for a suitable insult.

Daniel grinned, "I'm sorry, I should have told you sooner."

Kalen took hold of the medallion and stared at it as if she was seeing it for the first time. "This is going to show us the way to unimaginable wealth?" she asked incredulously.

He laughed at her expression, "It's a set of directions that are just the same as the ones in the book. Perhaps a little abbreviated. There's no description or flowery prose about the Ocean's Soul, that's all."

"I'll go and tell Lucia." She turned and started to head off, then suddenly swung back round, with a worried expression on her face. "If you don't mind, that is."

Daniel shook his head, "Go on, Kalen. You know you want to."

Grinning, she went to find her Captain.

A couple of hours later, Teal'c was standing on deck enjoying the feel of the strong wind that was filling the sails and pushing them closer to their destination. Shortly they would be able to begin their search for O'Neill and Captain Carter. He found these pirates very difficult to understand, but while it suited them they did seem willing to help. A feeling that their alliance with these people could only lead to trouble was nagging at him. He looked up sharply when there was a cry from the lookout in the crow's nest.

"Whale Rock in sight!"

There was a flurry of activity as the crew rushed to look. Lucia brought her telescope up to her eye and let out a frustrated gasp.

"No! They can't be!"

Hearing her outburst, Daniel came over to her and asked anxiously, "What's the problem?"

When she answered him, there was fury evident in her voice, "It's the Black Heart. Andreas has got here first."

 

Part 20 (Jen)

As they walked through the jungle, Sam found her curiosity growing at the sights around her. It was a welcome diversion from her increasing preoccupation with the Colonel. They seemed to be in a valley of some kind. Due to the lower elevation, the humidity was very weak, a welcome relief from being on top of the valley. Jack was once again on point. They were following the steep slope of the valley wall, trying to maintain the same direction back to the Stargate. They found the wall still too difficult to climb up.

"Jack...Sir." Sam mentally cursed her slip of tongue. More and more, she was starting to think of him as Jack. Not Colonel, not Sir, but Jack.

Jack didn't seem to notice her slip. "Yeah, I see it too, Carter."

Ahead of them rose a stone building. It was still at least half a mile in front of them but it dominated over the jungle.

"I wonder what it is." Sam mused, staring at the building.

Jack looked back at her, exasperation in his eyes. Trust a scientist to always find something to study no matter where they were.

"Well, since it seems to be in the direction we are headed in, you'll be able to find out."

Sam grinned at him, used to his reactions anytime she or Daniel found something of interest to study.

"At least Daniel isn't here. He would be a lot harder to drag away then me."

Jack laughed, acknowledging her dig.

Thirty minutes later, the jungle began to thin around them. In front of them, vibrant shades of crimson and yellow began to dominate over the greens of the jungle. Soon they found themselves at the edge of the jungle.

Jack felt his breath catch, staring in awe at the scene before him. Sam moved up to his side.

"Oh wow!" She whispered.

"Wow, indeed. It's definitely a good thing Daniel isn't here. We would never get him to leave."

The ground sloped downward, away from him. The stone building rose high above them. It looked like a temple, Sam thought. A stone path had been carved into the ground, leading up to the temple. The walls at the base of the temple were covered in brightly colored murals. The colours were so vibrant and alive that Sam and Jack had seen them before the jungle had even thinned out. Crimson and yellow seemed to be the dominant colours.

Without a word, the two of them moved down the slope towards the temple. As they got closer to the murals they could make out more and more of the pictures on the murals.

"Oh god!" Sam whispered, horror filling her as she looked at the pictures.

The murals, lovingly painted in bright colours and with exquisite detail showed horrific scenes of people dancing on dead bodies. The people were dressed in what looked like ceremonial clothes, raising cups filled with blood to a creature descending down from the sky. The creature looked reptilian with its mouth opened wide, displaying long, wicked-looking fangs. Its eyes glowed red as it watched its worshipers praising it. The worshipers had ecstatic looks on their faces as they slit the throats of their enemies. More horrific scenes abounded. Heads, legs, hearts and other body parts were displayed on platters that the worshipers ate from.

Sam tried to tear her eyes from the gruesome murals, only to find another terrifying sight to greet her eyes.

"Jack!"

Jack turned quickly to look at Sam then at what she was pointing at. His eyes widen in further shock.

At the base of the murals, embedded into the temple were hundreds of bones. The layer closest to the ground was nothing but skulls, faces turned towards them. Above them, were the rest of the bones. As the layers rose they became part of the mural, so that the painted worshipers were not only dancing on the bodies but also on the actual bones of their sacrifices.

Jack pulled Sam away from the mural, using his body to shelter her from the sight. As he held her, she buried her head against his chest, shaking badly. She could feel Jack lightly stroking her hair as they both tried to block the horror from their minds.

"Let's get out of here. We'll find another way around this place." Jack whispered into her ear. Sam nodded and pulled away from him. Suddenly she gasped and went rigid. Jack turned around.

Behind them stood several men, dressed exactly the same as in the murals. They carried spears and knives. Advancing on them, they pushed Jack and Sam back against the temple wall. Desperately, they looked for a way out. They were outnumbered and their only way out was through the men in front of them.

 

Part 21 (Wendy)

"Captain, there's a ship approaching!" The crewman stood rigidly, waiting for Andreas to issue an order. It wasn't wise to look like you weren't paying attention with a man like him in charge.

"Can you identify it?" Andreas enquired.

"We believe it's the Sea Pearl, Sir."

"Pantha!" the Captain shouted, "we may have a problem."

His second in command walked up to him looking bored. "They aren't a problem. We defeated them easily last time."

She glanced over her shoulder at the advancing ship. "Just ignore them, perhaps they'll go away," she added sulkily.

"You're just smarting because that stranger got the better of you," grinned Andreas.

Pantha looked uncomfortable, then said, "So what do you propose doing about them?"

The crew of the Black Heart had been making ready to go ashore and begin their search for the Secret of the Ocean's Soul. Andreas stopped them. "Battle stations! We'll go treasure hunting when we've dealt with Lucia." He grinned evilly at Pantha. "I'm sick and tired of her causing trouble. This time I'm going to finish it. She won't bother us again after today." She smiled mirthlessly back at him.

On the Sea Pearl, Lucia was trying to decide her best course of action. It seemed like every member of her crew was putting forward their own point of view very loudly and all at the same time.

"We should retreat."

"Stand and fight."

"Look what happened last time."

"Let's finish them off."

"They're evil, they are."

Lucia could feel the tension across her temples. She closed her eyes and took a couple of deep, calming breaths. Pressing her lips together firmly she took in the sight of her arguing crew. Enough was enough. "SHUT UP!" she yelled, at the top of her voice. The crew were stunned into silence. "Thank you," she said at a more normal volume. "I'm in charge here. I make the decisions, this is NOT a democracy." She fixed one or two of the more vocal crew members with an icy stare.

She paused, then added, "Does anyone have any suggestions, and I mean SENSIBLE suggestions, on how we could defeat them?" Realising they were all about to speak at once, she added quickly, "One at a time."

The crew stared at her and then each other. One or two shuffled their feet nervously, there were a couple of muffled coughs. Then it went quiet.

The ensuing silence was oppressive. Daniel stood next to Teal'c, fear clutching at his stomach. He was frightened that they would sail back to Larius, without looking for the Ocean's Soul or finding out where Sam and Jack were. He was trying desperately to think of something, anything that would give them the edge over the Black Heart when Teal'c spoke.

"Captain, I have a suggestion," he said, inclining his head politely.

Lucia looked mildly surprised, she had hardly exchanged a word with this enigmatic stranger all the time he had been on board. "Go on," she said.

"There is a battle technique that is used occasionally by the Goa'uld to confuse their enemies. I believe it could prove useful in this case."

Lucia was fascinated. "The... who? Oh, never mind, carry on."

"We have several containers of the tar like substance that is used for sealing the hull on board, do we not?" She nodded. Where was this leading? "I am told this substance burns and makes large amounts of smoke."

Daniel glanced over at Teal'c. How did he know that? The man never ceased to amaze him.

Teal'c carried on. "Because of the wind direction, if we set light to the containers, the smoke produced will blow directly at the Black Heart, rendering them unable to see us and allowing us to attack with less risk to ourselves."

Lucia smiled at the Jaffa. "I like it. It just might work. Whenever we've defeated them it's always been because we've demonstrated that brain power is mightier than cannons."

Daniel's eyebrows went up at the unusual turn of phrase. The knot in his stomach had released slightly. At least they stood a chance now.

Lucia ordered the crew to fetch the barrels from the hold. They were spaced evenly along the deck of the Sea Pearl. Daniel helped drag the last one into place and was looking around for Teal'c when Kalen came up to him. "Who are you looking for?"

"Teal'c. I've been thinking, there's something about this I don't understand."

She half smiled. "I've been on board a long time, perhaps I can help." Then she added encouragingly, "The plan seems fine to me."

Daniel started pacing up and down, thinking aloud. "If they can't see us then we can't see them. How on earth are we going to hit them?"

His face was creased into a frown. The intense concentration was obvious, Kalen was reminded of the evening she had spent watching him translate the book. She smiled gently.

"Daniel, we'll know they are in the smoke. They will have trouble breathing, their eyes will run. Yes, they will know, or think they know, which direction we are. But they will have no idea how far away. It's not perfect, but it will give us an advantage, an advantage we need."

Romario approached carrying a flaming torch that he touched to the contents of each barrel in turn. The orange flames began to take hold, closely followed by clouds of billowing black smoke. The breeze fanned the fire and took the smoke straight to the Black Heart. Lucia and her crew just stopped and watched.

"It's working!" she exclaimed to no-one in particular. Laughing with relief, she ordered that they should sail towards Andreas' ship. "Ready the cannons," she ordered. "I want them ready to fire as soon as I think we could be near enough."

On the Black Heart, Andreas was furious. "What are they doing?" he yelled. His eyes were streaming and his lungs felt like they were burning. He held a cloth up to his nose and mouth to try and keep the smoke out. Pantha came up to him, her scarf held tightly over her face.

"I think they're trying to confuse us, Andreas."

"Well, it's bloody well working isn't it?" he countered angrily. "Get the cannons ready to fire."

"Any particular direction?" asked Pantha sarcastically.

"The direction the smoke's coming from, you idiot!"

Pantha tried to focus her running eyes and turned back to her Captain. "I can't tell which way that is, can you?"

Andreas realised she was right. He slammed his hand down hard on the ship's railing. "Damn Lucia. Damn her to hell."

Daniel found that the now familiar knot in his stomach had returned. Were Jack and Sam on board? If they were, what happened if they did hit the ship, would they get hurt? And if they weren't on the Black Heart, where could they be? He wasn't allowing himself to consider the option that they could be dead, as far as he was concerned they were alive, and him and Teal'c were going to find them.

He was shaken back to reality by Lucia giving the order to fire. The Sea Pearl shook as the cannons let fly. After a few seconds they heard the unmistakable sound of at least one, possibly two of the cannonballs hitting their target.

Daniel bit his lip and closed his eyes. He murmured to himself, "Please let them be safe......"

 

Part 22 (Jen)

Jack and Sam grasped their spears tightly as the men closed in on them. There were six of them, all holding spears and glaring at them.

"Defilers!"

One of the natives moved out of the group toward them, His eyes flashed in rage. He was wearing a blood red robe and headdress. The feathers in the headdress were brilliant crimson and yellow. Earrings, necklace and bracelets adorned his body. Sam was horrified to realise that they were made out of bones. Human bones. She gripped her spear tighter, fear roiling in her stomach. She did not want to be taken by these men. They were more horrifying than Andreas.

"Your presence has defiled our sacred temple. Only we, the priests of Varthes, can approach his temple.

"Yeah, well we didn't see any No Trespassing signs around." Jack quipped.

The leader viciously backhanded Jack across the face.

"Insolence!"

Jack slowly turned his head back to him. Anger simmered in his eyes. He could feel Sam laying a restraining hand on his arm. He gently shook her off, but stayed where he was. They had to be very careful with these natives if they didn't want to end up as dinner. And these guys didn't seem to be too worried about his and Sam's weapons. The leader had totally ignored his spear and knife when he hit him.

"For your sacrilege you will pay dearly. You have seen what we do to our enemies." The leader motioned for his followers to move forward.

"Now you will join them and we will dance on your bones before the dawn rises again."

With that ominous threat ringing in their ears, the natives rushed them. With their backs against the temple wall, Jack and Sam had little fighting room and no place to go. Sam knocked one man down, wounded another badly, before another one managed to catch her in her side with his knife. She gasped in pain, clutching at her side. She could feel blood flowing under her fingers. But she managed to keep her spear and remain upright. Grimly, she swung her spear at another native, desperately trying to ignore the burning pain.

Jack was barely holding his own as well. The spear was knocked out of his hands as he tried to stab one of the natives. Reduced to only his knife and hands, he managed to kill one, before the other two grabbed him. They overpowered him, forcing him down on the ground. He struggled to throw them off but they held him firmly, grinding him into the ground. Dimly, he heard Sam still fighting with the other natives. Then the world went black as something hard hit him on the back of his head.

The Black Heart was listing badly. Even through the smoke, Daniel could see that the Sea Pearl had scored a direct hit.

"Fire again!" Lucia's voice rang out over the sounds of the cannons. The cannons roared again. Plumes of water erupted near the Sea Pearl as the Black Heart managed to fire back. The ship shuddered from a near miss.

"Yes!" Kalen screamed in victory as she stood near Daniel. "We've got them now."

Daniel nodded, his heart pounding fiercely. Let them be alright. Please let Jack and Sam be still alive. The litany ran over and over in his mind.

The smoke was starting to dissipate. But that didn't matter anymore. The Black Heart was floundering badly. Daniel could see some of the crew frantically trying to lower the life boats down from the ship.

"Move in and prepare to board the Black Heart." Lucia appeared from the smoke. Her eyes were lit up in victory.

"I want Andreas alive and brought to me."

She turned to Daniel and Kalen. "Well done, stranger." She said to Teal'c who was standing just behind Daniel.

Teal'c inclined his head in acknowledgement.

"Now we will rescue our friends?" he asked, his eyes boring into Lucia's.

She smiled. "Yes. But first we deal with Andreas."

His head pounded. That was the first thought that hit him as he regained consciousness. Moving his head slightly, he groaned as pain swamped through his head. Jack stopped moving, keeping his eyes closed. The pain receded slightly. But he still felt like he was moving, or was that the knock on his head.

"Oh man." He touched the back of his head. Wincing, he examined the bump carefully. Nothing wet greeted his fingers. Just one heck of a nasty lump.

"Sir....Jack?" Sam's voice was hesitant. Jack opened his eyes to be greeted by the sight of wooden bars. And air. He was in a wooden cage, suspended above ground. Turning his head to the right, he could see Sam in a similar cage. She was about two feet away from him.

"Are you alright?"

He sat up carefully. "Yeah. Just a nasty bump on the head." Looking around, he could see that the sun seemed to be lower in the sky.

"How long have I been out?"

"About four hours. I was starting to get worried." Sam shifted slightly, the late afternoon sun casting shadows over her face. "It looks like we've been taken back to their village."

The village sat at the base of one of the valley walls. Jack could see that the wall was more like a mountain side then the steep slope they had been walking beside. Their cages were situated over what appeared to be the centre of the village. No huts were near them. They were some distance away. Only a huge pit was near them, filled with wood and stones.

"I take it we're going to be supper tonight?"

"From what I've gathered, yes. But since they put us in the cages, they haven't even touched us or visited us. I haven't seen anyone for about an hour."

Something in the tone of her voice had Jack glancing back at her. One arm seemed to be pressed tightly against her side and she was moving stiffly.

"Carter. What's wrong?"

"One of their spears grazed me in the side."

"How bad?" Jack gripped the bars of his cage tightly. Now that he knew she was injured, he could hear the pain in her voice.

"I don't think it's too bad. Probably a flesh wound." Sam tried to hide her pain from him, but she could feel his eyes penetrating into her. She felt weak and slightly dizzy. Black spots were starting to dance before her eyes.

"Sam?!" Jack watched helplessly as Sam slumped down in her cage.

 

Part 23 (Wendy)

When the Sea Pearl came alongside the Black Heart, Daniel and Teal'c were amongst the first to leap on board the deck of the stricken vessel. Taking a quick glance at each other, Teal'c ran to the bow of the ship and Daniel began moving in the opposite direction until he came to the stairs that led down to the cabins.

The ship was listing at a drunken angle and it was slowly getting worse. Daniel found himself leaning against the wall as he made his way along a narrow corridor, trying each door as he passed it. All the rooms were empty until he got to the door right at the end of the corridor, the Captain's cabin. As he swung the door open, Andreas turned swiftly away from the porthole. He appeared to have thrown something out.

"If we can't have it, you can't," he said with an evil leer.

Daniel's eyes narrowed and when he spoke his voice was low and dangerous. "I don't care about the Secret of the Ocean's Soul. I want my friends. Where are they?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Andreas said dismissively.

Daniel was across the room in a flash. He grabbed Andreas and pushed him backwards onto his desk. Pulling a knife from his pocket he forced it against the pirate's throat.

"You wouldn't dare," said Andreas.

"Do you really want to test that assumption?" asked Daniel, a look of pure hatred gleaming in his eyes. He applied a little more pressure to the knife. The pirate flinched. Then they heard footsteps in the doorway.

"Daniel Jackson, what are you doing?"

Glancing quickly over his shoulder at the Jaffa, he answered, "Getting some information from our friend here." He paused, then tightened his grip still further. "But he's not being very co-operative."

"Do you wish me to assist you?"

Andreas looked from one man to the other. He swallowed. Sometimes it was better to lose and get out with your hide intact. "They jumped," he whispered, the knife preventing him from speaking loudly.

Bewilderment crossed Daniel's face. "My friends jumped? Jumped where? When? I want details...... NOW!" He finished with his voice almost a shout.

"A few days ago, during the storm." Andreas licked his lips, then continued, "they escaped from imprisonment and jumped overboard."

Daniel released his hold on the pirate as he absorbed this information. Andreas considered making a run for it then noticed that the massive bulk of Teal'c was now blocking the doorway.

"So where will they be?" asked Daniel, his voice menacingly quiet.

"Either drowned or ashore."

Andreas decided it wouldn't be prudent to mention the dangers that would have faced Sam and Jack on land.

"You better not be lying or I'll kill you myself, no matter what Lucia says." With that, Daniel turned and left the room. Teal'c approached Andreas.

"You will accompany me to the Sea Pearl," he said, grabbing hold of the pirate's arm roughly and forcing it up behind his back.

"Sam, Sam...... oh hell........ SAM!" The desperation was evident in Jack's voice as he tried to rouse his Captain. When she had collapsed onto the floor of the cage he had felt so helpless, so useless. He couldn't touch her, feel if she was hot or cold, check her pulse. He couldn't do anything, damn it! His eyes were drawn yet again to the ugly, dark stain that was spreading over her T-shirt. The bleeding seemed to be slowing, that was something at least.

His attention was caught by movement below them. Two of the brightly clad natives were walking towards the pit, one carrying a flaming torch. As they approached they both glanced up disdainfully at their prisoners then threw the torch into the pit. Then they turned and left. Slowly at first, the fire roared into life. Jack felt his mouth go dry. How were they going to get out of this?

On the deck of the Sea Pearl, Lucia was inspecting her prisoners. Andreas and Pantha were standing in front of about thirty of their crew who were surrounded by armed pirates from the Sea Pearl. Andreas looked bored, Pantha appeared to be furious and kept giving Kalen filthy looks. Daniel, standing next to Kalen, noticed this. He nodded towards Pantha.

"What's with you and her? Do you two have a history?"

Kalen grinned, "You could say that. I've bested her a few times and there was that little matter of .... er...." she winced then shrugged apologetically, "her boyfriend." Daniel raised his eyebrows. "Well, he was *her* boyfriend then he was *my* boyfriend."

Taking off his glasses, and wiping them, Daniel laughed, "So whose boyfriend is he now?"

Kalen looked sheepish. "He married a woman who owns a food shop in Larius. He decided he didn't like pirates."

Daniel shook his head. "I can't imagine why!"

The smoke began wafting past their cages making Jack cough. He tried rousing Sam again. "Captain!..... Captain Carter!" He let out a deep sigh. What could he do? Their situation seemed hopeless. Glancing across at Sam he was struck by how beautiful she looked. Then her eyelids fluttered and slowly her eyes began to open.

"Sam!" he breathed, so relieved that she was regaining consciousness. Her mouth opened and formed the word "Jack" but no sound came out. "I'm here, I was so....." He left the sentence hanging, aware of what he had been about to say.

Focusing her eyes, she gazed straight into his and nodding her head gently added, "I know."

While Lucia questioned the crew of the Black Heart, Daniel's mind went back to Sam and Jack. Andreas' story had been confirmed by more crew members. They had jumped overboard during a violent storm. What had these people done, or threatened to do, to his friends to make them contemplate such a dangerous thing. He found himself beginning to shake with rage then he felt a hand on his arm. He looked up straight into the determined eyes of Teal'c.

"Do not worry, Daniel Jackson, we will find them."

"Hope so, Teal'c."

"Take them away, get them out of my sight," ordered Lucia. The Black Heart's crew were dragged protesting below decks. As Pantha passed Kalen she gave her a vicious look. Kalen smiled sweetly in return. "Pantha, if I were you I'd worry about the reception you're going to get in Larius. I understand there's a merchant who wants a word with you about a ship you sold without his permission."

Lucia walked up to Daniel and Teal'c. She looked solemn. Licking her lips she began to speak. "I'm sorry we didn't find your friends." Looking towards Teal'c she added, "Thank you again for your assistance." She paused. "The bargain was that you'd help us find the Secret of the Ocean's Soul. Which way do we go?"

Daniel was horrified. "But we haven't found Sam and Jack. We've got to keep looking."

Lucia carried on, "I'm sympathetic to your feelings but they are almost certainly dead. They will either have drowned or died when they reached land."

Teal'c spoke, "It has not been explained to me fully why the land is so dangerous."

Kalen answered him. "It is said there are cannibals, giant snakes and all manner of evil things on land. They even say the ground is not safe." Her heart lurched when she saw the expression on Daniel's face. "I am so sorry," she added.

 

Part 24 (Jen)

Daniel turned away from her. Blindly, he looked out over the sea. His arms crossed tightly across his chest. In the distance, the Black Heart finally slipped under the water, going down to rest in its watery grave. His mind was screaming in defiance and anguish at the fates.

They couldn't have come all this way, defeated Andreas and his crew, only to lose Jack and Sam. Drowned or killed on land. It wasn't fair. He couldn't lose them. He wouldn't lose them. There was no proof that they were dead. Besides, Jack was far too stubborn to die and way too hard to kill.

Kalen gently placed her hand on Daniel's arm. Her heart ached for him and the loss of his friends.

"I'm so sorry, Daniel." she repeated. "I wish we could have saved your friends."

"They're not dead." His voice was soft, so soft that she had to strain to hear him. He turned around. Determination flashed from his blue eyes.

"They are not dead." Daniel said again, his voice growing stronger with conviction. "I don't believe that they are dead. We've been in worse situations then what you've described. Jack and Sam are more than capable of dealing with anything that comes their way."

Kalen looked helplessly at him, then looked at Teal'c. The big man's face also bore out Daniel's belief. She turned to look at Lucia and Romario.

"No matter what you have faced before, nothing compares to the dangers on land." Romario spoke up. "Even the most skilled, the most capable of us have not survived for more than a day on land. And these people had gear, food, all the things necessary for survival. It didn't help them. Your friends jumped ship several days ago with nothing on them. They would be lucky to survive to nightfall."

Daniel's face retained its stubborn look, but deep down, Romario's words cut deep. These people live on water. Time and time again, he had been told that land was perilous. That this was why their civilization had developed on water. Could Jack and Sam really be still alive? In his heart he wanted to believe that they were still alive. But where would he and Teal'c begin to search for them? They could be anywhere on land.

Sighing, he rubbed his temples, his hands mussing his long hair. Then he looked at Teal'c. They exchanged a long look. Finally, Daniel turned his gaze back to the three pirates.

"I'll keep my end of the bargain. But I don't want to hear anymore that Sam and Jack are dead." This last statement was delivered vehemently.

The pirates nodded.

"Which way are we to sail in, then?" Lucia asked.

"I need to see Whale Rock up close."

Lucia looked at Romario who nodded at turned, yelling orders to the crew.

Daniel turned to lean on the railing. Teal'c moved up beside them.

"If they are still alive, Daniel Jackson, they will head back to the stargate." Teal'c said, his voice as calm as ever.

Daniel nodded. Then, "Do you think they are still alive, Teal'c?"

"I do not know."

Both men fell quiet, gazing out over the calm waters, their thoughts on their missing friends.

The smoke was getting thicker as the bonfire roared, flames growing higher. Jack coughed as the smoked drifted across his face. Once the coughing fit passed, he went back to exploring his cage, sliver by sliver. Both cages were about four feet off the ground. So far none of the natives had even approached them since the fire had been lighted. He wondered why.

As he examined his cage, he kept one eye on Sam. She was still conscious, although in a great deal of pain. Despite her words saying she was alright, Jack could see the pain in her face and eyes whenever she shifted. And her wound was far worse than a flesh wound from the blood staining her T-shirt. When she had started to examine her own cage, he had told her harshly to cut it out and stay still. A flash of confusion and hurt emotion had crossed her face, but he couldn't bring himself to reassure her that she had done nothing wrong.

He couldn't lose her. That thought kept running through his mind. It also had been growing in strength. He couldn't lose her. Not now. Not when he was so unsure of what he was feeling for her. Since jumping from the Black Heart, his feelings for his captain had been changing. Or had they been there all along, only now able to make themselves heard in his conscious mind. She was his captain, his teammate, and one of the few close friends that he had. But now he thought he was falling in love with her. And it scared him.

Suddenly, he was jolted out of his thoughts. His fingers were running over a length of vine that was frayed. Before he could tell Sam of his discovery, he caught sight of the two of the priests that had captured them. Jack moved his hands away from the vine. The leader of the priests came up to them, smiling broadly.

"Soon it will be night. Once the sun sets, you will be spitted and placed over the fire. By dawn, your flesh will be ready for us to eat as we celebrate the rising of another dawn under the protection of Varthes."

They remained silent, Jack biting his tongue. What he wouldn't give to strangle the priest with his bare hands. The priest looked disappointed that they had nothing to say. After checking on the fire in the pit, he turned and went back into one of the huts. The second priest remained near the cages.

Jack watched the guard for several minutes as he moved around the cages. His eyes fell on the knife sheathed on his hip. Then he turned to look at Sam. Keeping his hands out of sight of the guard, he gestured to her. She watched his hands then nodded her understanding.

When the guard started back in front of Sam's cage, her foot shot out of the cage, landing squarely in his back. The native fell forward against Jack's cage. Jack grabbed him. A quick twist of his hands knocked the man out. Jack grabbed his knife from the hip sheath. Letting the guard fall down, he went back to the frayed vine he had discovered.

The frayed vine cut quickly. But the other vines were harder to cut. When the last one was cut, Jack kicked on the bottom of the cage. The floor swung open and he jumped out. Crouching on the ground, he looked around. After making sure that no one had heard anything and come out to investigate, he made his way over to Sam's cage. In several minutes, he had the cage open. Sam slid into his arms as she left her prison. Jack held her in his arms longer than was necessary.

Still using hand signals, he asked if she could run. She nodded. Then, he gestured to the mountain wall at the farthest edge of the village. When she signaled that she understood, they silently made their way out of the village.

 

Part 25 (Wendy)

As the Sea Pearl approached Whale Rock Daniel borrowed Lucia's telescope and began studying every nook and cranny of the huge bulk. He lowered the telescope and sighed. Turning to Lucia, who was watching him intently, he asked, "Can we sail around it? I need to see the other side."

The Sea Pearl's Captain nodded and gave the order. She looked puzzled. "What are you looking for?"

"A teardrop," replied Daniel, as he resumed scanning the rock.

Lucia was baffled by this, but not wanting to appear stupid in front of her crew, stayed silent. Kalen had no such qualms. "Daniel, it's soaking wet anyway. How on earth are you going to see a teardrop?"

He frowned at her. "I'm looking for something that looks like a teardrop. A mark on the rock, an outcrop..... or...." He broke off and turned to them, a beaming grin on his face. Then he pointed. "Or a smaller rock shaped like a teardrop!"

The pirates followed his gesture. A few feet from the base of Whale Rock there was a smaller stone pinnacle in the unmistakable shape of a drop of water. It was rounded, tapering up to a point at the top.

"I need to see the back of that," said Daniel. "That's where the next instruction will be."

Lucia ordered a small boat to be launched and Daniel and Kalen got on board and started rowing towards the rock. As they got closer, the massive shape of Whale Rock loomed over them oppressively. Sea birds wheeled and screeched overhead. As their tiny boat came alongside the teardrop, Daniel felt very grateful that the sea was relatively calm. Kalen threw a rope around the rock and secured it.

Daniel stood up carefully and grabbed hold of the rock. Finding a foothold he climbed onto it and began to make his way round to the far side. Kalen was worried that he might fall into the sea and when he disappeared from sight behind the rock she shouted, "Are you still all right, Daniel?" "Yeah, no problem." There was a pause, then he shouted, "I've found it!"

Under the cover of the trees, Jack looked at Sam. She was ashen white, sweating and obviously in a great deal of pain. He put his arm round her waist to support her, she smiled gratefully and rested her arm over his shoulder.

"Come on Captain, we've got to find somewhere to hide."

Sam nodded weakly, her world was starting to spin and go dark at the edges.

They carried on, Jack almost carrying her when they heard shouting behind them. Glancing nervously over their shoulders they tried to speed up. "I guess they've noticed we're missing," said Sam. "Go on without me, Sir. I'm holding you up, you'd be able to move much faster on your own." She took a deep, gasping breath, then with her voice almost a whisper, added, "There's no point in both of us dying."

Jack stopped dead, grabbed Sam's shoulders and said roughly, "I am not leaving you. Not here, not anywhere! Do you understand?"

Flinching at the emotion in his voice, Sam nodded. The sound of drums could now be heard echoing through the jungle. Jack cast his eyes around for somewhere, anywhere to hide until the natives had gone away and Sam felt better. He led her into denser vegetation, being careful not to leave an obvious trail. They were climbing steadily uphill, Sam seemed to be getting weaker every step, putting more and more weight on Jack. It was then he heard the sound of running water ahead of them. A shallow stream with a rocky bed came into view.

"Come on, Carter. We'll walk up the stream bed, it'll make it harder for them to track us."

"Daniel Jackson, were you successful?" asked Teal'c as the archaeologist climbed back on board the Sea Pearl.

Daniel hesitated then spoke, "I found a carving on the far side of the rock as I expected."

"Does it tell us which way to go next?" asked Lucia.

He grimaced. "You remember I told you that to find the Secret of the Ocean's Soul we have to use one instruction from the medallion, then one instruction we find on the ground, in this case on the teardrop, then another instruction from the medallion and so on. So what was on the teardrop should lead us to a place where we can use the medallion again. Therefore, I was expecting directions. But the carving isn't a set of directions. It's a description of the place. I'm hoping you recognise it otherwise I don't know what to suggest. If we don't get there, we're not going to be able to follow the next instruction on Kalen's medallion"

Lucia called Kalen and Romario to them and said, "Fire away."

Daniel fished in his pocket and produced a small notebook, which he opened. Pushing his glasses back up his nose, he began to read. "The three peaked land with golden trees where only brave men tread and no birds shall sing." He looked up hopefully at the pirates. "Well?"

Romario rubbed his chin, Lucia frowned and Kalen looked frustrated.

"I know," said Lucia suddenly. "Soraya!"

"Of course," agreed Romario.

Kalen was nodding excitedly. Daniel and Teal'c waited for an explanation.

Lucia smiled. "It is an island about a half day's sail straight out to sea from here. Soraya has no animal or bird life so it gained the reputation that it is haunted. Men fear to go there. The trees are quite yellow in colour and it has three mountains in the centre of the island."

"Have you ever been there?" asked Daniel.

"Yes, many years ago. It was an eerie place. But what I remember most clearly was a magnificent grotto with sparkling walls. It had a beautiful dark green pool that seemed bottomless."

Slowly, a smile spread across Daniel's face. "Enter the Emerald Cavern," he said quietly.

"What?"

"It's the next instruction on Kalen's medallion - 'enter the Emerald Cavern'."

Struggling on up the stream, Jack could hear the sound of the pursuing natives behind them. Sam was trying desperately to keep up and not admit how injured she was but he could tell she was on the point of collapse and couldn't go on much longer. The slope became steeper, then the trees cleared slightly and they saw a cave mouth ahead of them. The stream was flowing out of the opening.

He glanced round. There didn't seem to be any signs of life. The cave would be a good place to hide, it even had its own water supply. Below them, he could hear the natives calling to each other. Hoping fervently that the cave wasn't the home of some huge predatory creature, he led Sam inside. When they were a few yards inside he spotted a wide rock shelf above the water and gently lowered Sam down onto it.

She let out a small gasp as she lay down. He sat next to her, still holding her hand. She gazed up at him, her eyes struggling to focus. Jack smiled gently at her. "You get some rest. You need to get your strength back."

"Yeah, so tired....."

He watched helplessly as she slipped into unconsciousness.

 

Part 26 (Jen)

Jack touched Sam's cheek, then her forehead. Her skin was clammy and hot. He feared that her wound was becoming infected. In the distance, he could still hear the sounds of pursuit. They seemed to be getting closer. Leaving Sam where she was, he went back to the cave entrance. Several boulders provided him with cover.

The dense vegetation blocked his view of their back trail. He hoped that they had left no evidence of their passage. A flash of red appeared in the corner of his eye. He turned his head quickly. There, between the trees, he could see more flashes of bright colour. The natives were nearby. But from their movements, he thought they had lost their trail. He hoped they had. Sam was in no shape to go anywhere.

Carefully, he moved back into the cave to where he had left her. Dropping down by her side, he could see that she was still unconscious. Her skin seemed to be hotter under his hand.

Now that his eyes had adjusted to the dim light of the cave, Jack began to examine their surroundings more closely. The cave was narrow at the entrance. But just beyond the rock shelf they were sitting on, he could see that it widened and curved several yards away. The stream also followed the curve of the cave wall. He wondered if the main source of it came from deeper in the cave. The ceiling was several feet higher then his own above six feet height.

Sam moaned weakly. Jack turned back to her to see her eyelids flutter open. Overly bright eyes blinked, trying to focus on him.

"Hey." he said softly. "How are you doing?"

She licked her lips. "Thirsty." Her voice came out slurred and raspy.

Having no container to hold water, he ripped a piece of cloth from his shirt then soaked it in the stream. Then he carefully wrung it out over Sam's mouth. She managed to swallow some of the water. Jack moved to repeat the process over again when he heard a shout.

"Be right back." He told Sam, who nodded weakly.

As he approached the entrance, he could hear the voices more clearly. They sounded like they were coming up the slope now. Risking a quick look out, he could see the natives gathered in a group just a few yards away from the entrance. They were talking and gesturing, obviously still looking for them. Then one of them, the head priest pointed to the cave. Cursing, Jack whirled around and hurried back to Sam.

"We have to go further back into the cave. It looks like the locals are going to start looking for us here." As he spoke, he slipped one arm under her shoulders. She swayed drunkenly as he helped her stand up.

"I can make it." Sam stated with determination, seeing the look of concern in Jack's eyes.

He nodded. Keeping one arm around her shoulders, and her leaning heavily on him, they moved farther back in the cave. The going was rough. Once around the corner, they found that the cave narrowed. The stream ran up the middle, leaving only a few feet of ground on either side of it. Rocks and sand made their going hard. Sam gritted her teeth in pain as she stumbled over another rock.

Jack tightened his hold on her as they both stumbled over the rough ground again. Behind them they could hear the natives. The sound of their voices was echoing loudly, bouncing off rock walls. Dust and several rocks fell down behind them. Jack looked back but the curving wall blocked his sight. More rocks began to fall.

"Oh hell." Jack cursed as the ground seem to start moving under them.

"Earthquake!" Sam yelled as the ground continued to shake violently. Rocks and dust fell around them in a roar. Jack threw himself over Sam, driving both of them to the ground and shielding her with his body. Debris continued to rain down on them, as the ground's shaking increased in violence. They both looked back to see a wall of rocks tumble down. It felt as if the entire cave was coming down on them.

Andreas paced in his small cell in the depths of the Sea Pearl. Rage rolled through him. Rage at Lucia sinking his ship. Rage at being held prisoner on her ship. She would pay dearly for the damage she had caused him.

"Relax, Andreas." Pantha told him from her cell across the aisle from him. She was leaning against the back wall.

"Relax?!" He bellowed. "How can I relax when that witch has cost me my ship. When she has locked me up."

"If you don't relax and calm down, you'll be in no shape for when we take over this ship."

Andreas stared at her in disbelief.

"Pantha, have you lost your mind? We are prisoners. We are locked up."

"For now." She smiled lazily at him. "When the time comes, I'll be able to get us out of here. You should know by now how well I can get out of or into locked areas."

She watched as that reminder sank into his mind. He stopped pacing and flopped down on the ground.

"And when do you suggest we make our move?"

Her smile widened. "When Lucia has the Ocean's Soul in her hand. Why should we go to the trouble of finding it when she also wants it."

Andreas' smile grew to match her own.

"Why indeed?"

The ground had stopped shaking. Rocks and dust stirred as Jack moved. He shook free of the rocks, pushing them away from his and Sam's body. The still floating dust made him sneeze. Looking in the direction of the cave entrance, he could barely make out a wall of rocks blocking their way in the dark.

Turning back to Sam, he gently shook her shoulder. She didn't move. Jack felt his heart stop until he felt her pulse under his fingers. It was weak, but steady. Carefully, he turned her over onto her back. His fingers encountered something wet and sticky. In the dark, he couldn't see what it was but deep down he knew. It was blood. Her blood. Her wound had reopened and was bleeding heavily again.

 

Part 27 (Wendy)

"Sam," he said quietly, "hang in there. Please." Jack felt like his heart was breaking, she couldn't die now, not when she was beginning to mean so much to him. He brushed her hair away from her face, showing pale in the dim light. "For me," he whispered, bending down and gently kissing her forehead. It was then he realised that he could see, and that with the cave entrance blocked that should have been impossible. Glancing round the cave, his eyes now used to the low illumination, he could tell the light was coming from near the roof. Keeping one eye on Sam, he carefully stood up and reached his hand out to the source of the light. He touched something soft and springy. Getting closer, he could see that it looked like moss and was glowing with a pale green light.

He pulled some of the moss away from the roof and using it as a makeshift torch sat back down next to Sam and lifted her shirt carefully to look at her wound. She stirred slightly and grunted as he pulled the cloth away. The wound was ugly and oozing, he thought it could be infected. He tore up some of his shirt, soaked it in the stream and, after folding it up, pressed it against the wound in an attempt to staunch the bleeding. With his free hand he stroked her head gently, feeling her soft blonde hair run through his fingers. Even when she was so ill she looked beautiful to him.

As the sun rose over the sea, Daniel and Teal'c were standing on deck looking for Soraya. Lucia had said they would get there around dawn. The two men were anxious to find the treasure and get back to the Gate where they hoped they would find Sam and Jack. Neither was willing to consider the possibility that their friends were dead.

"I wonder what they're doing, Teal'c."

"I am sure they are safe, Daniel Jackson." Teal'c turned to Daniel and gave him one of his rare smiles. "Remember, as O'Neill himself said, 'where there's a will there's an or'" Daniel shook his head and laughed at the memory of their trip back in time.

Teal'c stared out to sea. "Is that the island?"

Daniel squinted in the direction the Jaffa was pointing. "Guess so, it has three mountains. I better get Lucia."

After sitting next to her for what felt like hours, Jack realised with relief that Sam's wound had finally stopped bleeding. He kissed her on the forehead and murmured, "Back soon, don't go away."

He stood up and approached the rockfall. He tried to move several of the boulders but they were too big and heavy and in any case, he suspected they could be supporting the ceiling. Investigating the back of the cave, he found that it led off into a twisting passageway. The air coming from it felt cool and fresh. There could be another entrance to this cave but Sam was too ill to be moved for now. Feeling helpless and frustrated, he went back to her and sat down.

"We can't go anywhere until you wake up, Sam, so I guess I might as well get some rest."

With that he lay down next to her and took her hand in his. She still felt hot but her breathing seemed steadier now. He wondered whether it was day or night and then his thoughts drifted to Daniel and Teal'c. What trouble could they have got into? He smiled to himself and shuffled a little closer to Sam. Lying there, listening to her steady breathing, sleep overtook him.

The Sea Pearl was moored at one end of the island, bobbing gently on the waves. Soraya seemed heavily forested, with rocks all around the shoreline. Lucia and Kalen had joined Daniel and Teal'c on the deck. Lucia pointed towards the island.

"The entrance to the cave is just there." She noticed that Daniel's eyes were flitting all along the coast, he couldn't seem to find the cave mouth. Smiling, she continued. "It is quite small, just big enough to allow a rowing boat through. I suggest that the four of us go and have a look, I'll leave Romario here to look after things."

She gave the order for a boat to be launched. They climbed down to it and began rowing towards the island.

As they got nearer, they were reminded of what Lucia had said about there being no animals or birds. The land was eerily quiet, the only sound being the lapping of the waves against the rocks.

"Captain, this place is unnaturally silent," commented Teal'c.

Lucia agreed, "Yes, it is easy to see why it is supposed to be haunted."

They approached the cave mouth and had to pull the oars into the boat to fit through the narrow space. Pushing against the walls with their hands they propelled themselves into the cavern. They all gasped at what they saw.

The cavern was enormous, easily fifty yards across with a high curved roof. The sunlight coming through the entrance was dancing on the water creating a dazzling twinkling effect. There seemed to be thousands of green lights moving across the ceiling and reflecting in the pool. Waves gently washed up the sides of the cavern, there was nowhere to land. Daniel gazed about him, open mouthed.

"That's some kind of crystalline rock on the roof, isn't it? I wish Sam were here, she'd probably know what it was. The way it catches the light is incredible, isn't it? Oh wow, and the water's so green. It must be really deep."

"Daniel, it's all very interesting, but what are we looking for?" asked Kalen.

"Wha-what?"

"What... are.... we.... looking.... for?" she said very slowly.

He grinned apologetically. "Sorry, I get carried away sometimes." Teal'c looked at him and raised an eyebrow, then Daniel continued. "The writing on the wall. The medallion says 'enter the Emerald Cavern and read the writing on the wall'."

They all swivelled around trying to see where the message could be. "Over there," said Lucia.

Turning to look, they could see a small stone tablet set into the side of the cave. They rowed towards it until they could make out the lettering. Daniel pulled out his notebook and began writing. Kalen trailed her hand over the side of the boat in the dark green water.

"This would be a nice place for a swim," she remarked. Teal'c and Lucia ignored her, they were watching Daniel intently.

When he finished, he looked up at them and licked his lips. Looking at Kalen, he began to speak. "I think you might get your wish. It says 'dive down to the arch and pass into the cave. There you will begin your perilous quest for the Secret of the Ocean's Soul'. So I'm guessing it's down there somewhere." He gestured vaguely at the water.

Before they realised what she was doing, Kalen had stood up and said, "I'll have a look, shall I?" and dived overboard into the water.

"Kalen!" shouted Daniel.

Lucia seemed less worried. "She is a strong swimmer. Kalen will be perfectly safe." She sighed. "But I do wish she wasn't so impetuous."

They waited for her to reappear. Daniel could feel his heart pounding. Where was she? No-one could hold their breath that long, could they? Then with a splash, Kalen's head bobbed back above the water. She was grinning from ear to ear.

"There's another cave. You have to dive down a couple of yards to the entrance, then you can swim through to it. It has a beach and there's a passageway leading from it." Swimming up to the boat she added, "Come on in. What are you waiting for?"

 

Part 28 (Jen)

"Don't go doing that again." Daniel said, worry and anger in his voice. "You don't know what is down there. There could have been traps or...or..." He trailed off, at a loss for words. Kalen's impetuous dive had scared him. She could have been hurt or worse, killed.

Kalen looked up at him, unconcerned that she had scared him. She was treading water and kept one hand on the boat to keep herself near them.

"We needed to know what is down there. How else were we to find out unless one of us dove down?" She tilted her head, a coy smile crossing her face. "Were you really worried about me?"

"Yes!" He almost yelled. "You could have been injured or killed or...or...." He broke off seeing Teal'c smiling at him, laughter flashing in his dark eyes. "... and I'm starting to sound like Jack aren't I?" He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "If Jack hears about this, he'll never let me live it down."

He heard the Jaffa chuckle, a sound he very rarely heard. The women were looking at him and Teal'c in confusion.

"Never mind. I'll explain it to you later."

He looked at the women. "I take it both of you are going down with me."

Lucia raised an eyebrow in reply. Kalen laughed.

"Do you really think any pirate would willingly stay behind when there is treasure to be discovered."

Daniel ignored her, turning to his friend. "What about you, Teal'c? I don't even know if you can swim."

"I can swim but not very well. It is a technique that all Jaffa are required to learn but few ever have the opportunity to practice it. I will also come with you." His expression also conveyed his distrust with the two pirates.

Leaving the rowboat to bob gently in the water, the group, with Kalen leading them, took a deep breath and dove under the waters. Daniel kept to Teal'c's side, guiding him when he seemed to falter. True to Kalen's description, they dove down several yards before entering the cave. The entrance was narrow with rocks protruding from every direction.

Just as Daniel felt his lungs burning with the need to breathe, they broke through to the surface. He took a deep breath. The air was fresh, unexpected in an underwater cave. The beach was white sand, reminding him of the beach near the stargate. That seemed like such a long time ago. He hoped Jack and Sam were alright.

"Now where do we go?" Lucia asked, ringing out her long hair before tossing it back over her shoulder.

"Now we have to go through that passageway. The clue said that we begin our 'perilous quest for the Secret of the Ocean's Soul when we enter the cave'." Daniel said. He licked his suddenly dry lips.

"Why do I get the sense that we are in an Indiana Jones movie?" He wondered.

"What is an Indiana Jones?" Teal'c asked patiently. He was growing used to always trying to figure out the strange ways of his friends.

"I was just talking to myself, Teal'c. When we get home, I'll show you one of the movies. Although they don't accurately portray archeology and its methods."

"Hurry up!" Kalen shouted. She and Lucia had already started down the passageway. The men hurried to catch up with them.

The first thing she noticed was that the pain in her side had subsided to a dull ache. Sam stirred slightly as she opened her eyes. The world was dark with a greenish tinge to it. She blinked, realizing that the ceiling was glowing.

"Hey. Welcome back." She turned her head to see Jack lying beside her.

Jack watched as she weakly smiled at him. He had woken up when she had stirred. Now, he placed his hand on her forehead, pleased to feel cool skin under his palm. In the dim light of the makeshift torch, he could see that her eyes were clear and not clouded by fever. A wave of relief and joy swept through him as he realized that she was going to be alright.

"How are you doing?"

His voice was still soft, almost caressing her. The look in his eyes warmed her, tugging at her heart. She tried to speak but found her voice cracking. He soaked a piece of his shirt in the stream and wrung it out over her mouth. She swallowed most of the water. Its moisture flowed down her throat, enabling her to speak.

"I'm fine. Sore and a little weak." She looked around the cave, her eyes stopping on the rockfall. "Are we trapped in here?"

Jack took her hand in his, idly stroking a finger over her skin. "The entrance is blocked, but there may be another exit further into the cave. We have some light from moss growing on the ceiling. When you have rested some more, we'll check it out, see where it leads."

He hesitated, suddenly unsure of what to say next. Her eyes were watching him, encouraging him to continue talking. He looked down at their entwined hands then her eyes again.

"I was afraid that you weren't going to make it."

Sam had to strain to hear his whispered words.

"These last couple of days have shown me how much you have come to mean to me. Not just as a friend and Captain, but something more."

"Jack..." The rest of her words were lost as he leaned down. His lips were warm and soft against her own. The kiss was almost a benediction, so gentle and sweet. Pulling back, he smiled at her. Stroking her hair away from her face, he leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Get some sleep, Sam. You need to regain your strength."

"Jack" She tried to speak again, but he stopped her words with a finger on her lips.

"Sleep. When you're stronger, we'll talk about this again."

Sighing, she closed her eyes as a wave of exhaustion hit her. Drifting off, she felt Jack's arms slide around her, carefully pulling her closer to him.

 

Part 29 ( Wendy)

"Lucia, Kalen, wait! We ought to stick together, who knows what's down there," shouted Daniel.

As he and Teal'c raced to catch up with the two women, he noticed occasional holes in the roof of the passageway were providing enough light for them to see by. Looking quickly up at the holes as he hurried past, he estimated that they were about fifty feet underground and getting deeper the further they moved.

The walls of the passageway were uneven and in places were decorated with crude cave paintings. They depicted boats and sailors on rough seas. Daniel wished he could stop and study them properly. Teal'c was just in front of Daniel and the archaeologist nearly ran into him when the Jaffa stopped very suddenly.

"Teal'c! What's the mat........." Daniel's voice trailed off as he saw what Lucia, Kalen and Teal'c were looking at.

Illuminated from above, as if in a spotlight, there was a human skeleton pinned to the wall. Fragments of cloth still hung from the gleaming white bones. The skull grinned malevolently at them. They all stared at it, transfixed. Kalen was the first to speak. "I'm guessing he didn't die of natural causes."

Daniel's insatiable curiosity got the better of his shock. "How is it held like that?" he said, and began to move towards it. A strong arm shot out and held him back.

"NO!" Teal'c almost shouted.

Daniel swung round and stared incredulously at the Jaffa. "It's only a skeleton, Teal'c. It's been dead for years, it can't hurt you."

"That is where I think you are wrong, Daniel Jackson. I believe this is what is called a booby trap."

"He's right," interrupted Lucia, pointing to the ground in front of the skeleton. "There's a trip wire."

A few inches from the ground they could see a line stretched taut across the passageway. Kalen picked up a small rock. "Let's see what happens, shall we?"

She threw the rock at the wire. There was a creaking sound, then the noise of rushing air. The skeleton shook against the wall as about ten projectiles shot into it.

Daniel gasped. "That thing fires six inch nails," he said, "imagine what it could have done to us."

"I'd sooner not," replied Kalen, wincing.

Teal'c moved forward carefully and stepped over the wire. He glanced over at the crack in the wall from where the weapon had fired. "I think we are safe if we do not touch the wire." After a moment's hesitation, the others followed him.

Jack propped himself up on one elbow and watched Sam sleeping. She looked so peaceful. He smiled to himself, remembering what he'd said to her earlier. Perhaps he should have waited until she was well, but he was frightened of losing his nerve. But she hadn't seemed shocked or annoyed with him, in fact when he kissed her she'd kissed him back. He frowned. Of course, she could have been delirious and might not remember any of it when she woke up. Well, in that case, he'd just have to tell her again. For someone trapped in a cave on a strange planet, in a life-threatening situation he felt absurdly happy. He wanted to shout at the top of his voice that he loved Sam Carter.

As Sam drifted up into consciousness, she recalled a wonderful dream. Jack had kissed her and told her that he cared about her. Her eyes fluttered open and she found herself looking straight at the smiling face of her commanding officer. His brown eyes were full of love. Then she remembered, it wasn't a dream.

"Hi there," he said quietly.

"Hi," she replied shyly.

"How are you feeling?"

"A lot better, I think. I'd like to sit up."

Jack put his arms round her to help. When she was sitting up, she realised he was still holding her tightly. They sat motionless locked in the embrace, unsure of what to do, neither wanting to end the physical contact. Finally, Sam spoke.

"Jack?"

"Mmmm," he murmured.

"Did you mean what you said before?"

He pulled back from her slightly so he could see her face. Looking deep into her eyes he whispered, "Yes."

"Good."

She smiled gently as he brought his lips down to hers. The kiss was loving, worshipping. He explored her mouth slowly, wanting to make the kiss go on forever. Sam put her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. She sighed at the feel of his body pressed against hers. Running the fingers of one hand through his hair she let her other hand begin to explore his muscular back. Reaching his waist, she started tugging at his T-shirt trying to gain access to him.

Jack broke off the kiss. He stroked her face reverently and looked wistful. "Much as I'd like to Sam, I don't think you're well enough for...." There was an embarrassed pause, then he continued, "We've got all the time in the world. I want the first time with you to be special, just like you are."

Sam looked disappointed, then shrugged, "I guess you're right." Smiling mischievously at him, she added, "Is kissing allowed?"

He grinned. "I think so...."

"Well, I don't see how we're going to get across that," said Daniel. They were standing side by side at the edge of a chasm that cut straight across the passageway. It was at least six feet across with sheer sides. Peering experimentally over the edge, Daniel couldn't see the bottom. He picked up a pebble and threw it down. After a pause of several seconds they heard a faint sound far below. "It's a long way down," he said, raising his eyebrows.

"We'll have to jump," said Lucia.

"Across that?" Daniel asked, panic beginning to set in. He didn't like heights, and he'd never been any good at the long jump. This felt like a recipe for disaster.

"Yeah, like this," said Kalen, taking a few steps back. Before Lucia could say anything, Kalen had easily cleared the chasm and was standing grinning on the other side.

Teal'c looked sympathetically at Daniel. "I will go next, Daniel Jackson, then I can catch you on the other side."

"Thanks, Teal'c," Daniel muttered, then added under his breath, "Of course that relies on me getting somewhere near the other side."

Daniel was the only one left on his side, the others had all got across with no problem. He could feel his heart pounding and his breaths were coming in short gasps. He felt like he was rooted to the spot.

"Come on, Daniel," shouted Kalen, "Just take a run up and jump."

She was right, he had to do this. Taking a deep breath he took several steps backwards. He shut his eyes and tried to calm himself. Looking up, he saw Kalen smiling encouragingly and smiled back.

"OK, here goes," he said as he began to run.

When he got to the edge, he glanced down at the chasm and jumped. He fleetingly wondered if this was what flying felt like, then his feet hit solid ground and he was grabbed very firmly by Teal'c and pulled away from the dangerous drop.

"I knew you could do it," said Kalen, patting him on the back. They turned their backs on the chasm and continued on down the passageway.

 

Part 30 (Jen)

Jack lightly stroked Sam's hair as he held her in his lap. She had drifted off to sleep again. His eyes moved over her face, noting how relaxed she looked, her features no longer pinched with pain. Her lips were slightly swollen from his kisses. Contentment and love filled him as he watched her sleep.

Stirring slightly, Sam opened her eyes. Jack smiled down at her.

"I could get used to this very easily." She said as he leaned down, kissing her lightly.

"So could I." Raising his head, he study her for a moment. "Think you're up to some walking?"

"I think so. My side aches a little but I'm feeling stronger, not to mention hungry." She said as her stomach rumbled.

Jack laughed. "That's always a good sign. I'll check your wound. I want to make sure it's healing properly."

With some reluctance, he shifted Sam from his lap. If it wasn't for the fact that they needed to get out of here, he could have stayed with Sam like that for a long time. Her eyes followed him as he moved to her side and lifted her shirt. Carefully, he pulled back the makeshift bandages. Sam barely flinched when he removed the bandages. The wound no longer looked infected. The skin around the wound was pink and looked to be healing properly. Using the rest of his shirt, he cleaned the wound again and fastened another bandage.

"Well, it looks like it's healing fine. I think there won't even be much of a scar after all."

"Sounds like you're a better medic then me." Sam said, referring to her medical attempts when they were trapped in Antarctica.

"Tell me that again, when I have to set a broken bone." teased Jack.

He helped her stand. She swayed slightly when he moved his arms away from him. Carefully, she walked a few paces, trying out her strength. Turning, she walked back to Jack, her steps growing firmer. Jack slid his arms around her waist, pulling her close. She rested her head against his chest, listening to the steady beat of his heart.

Finally, they moved away from one another. Jack moved to the back of the cave, where he had discovered the twisting passageway. The glowing moss covered the ceiling, lighting their way. The passageway was narrow, forcing them to walk single file. Sam tilted her head, trying to see more of the moss. It intrigued her. What was making it glow? Seeing the direction of her gaze, Jack grinned. She was definitely feeling better if she was curious about moss.

"How are you doing, Teal'c?" Daniel asked.

He couldn't turn his head to see how the big Jaffa was doing. The passageway had narrowed so much that the four of them had to turn sideways to continue through it. At some points, Teal'c was barely able to make it through. He had to literally hold his breath and suck in his chest and stomach to squeeze through the tighter spots. A grunt was his only reply.

"I think it's getting wider up ahead" Kalen said.

"I hope so."

Daniel gritted his teeth, feeling his claustrophobia rising up again. His fear of heights dimmed by his fear of closed spaces. A fear he had since the death of his parents. As if sensing this, Kalen touched him every so often. He found her touch reassuring.

The passageway started to widen, just as Kalen thought it would. Soon, they could turn around and start walking properly. They all took several deep breaths, the first in a long time, without rock digging into them. The passageway continued to widen until it was at least ten feet wide.

"Daniel. You better get up here." Lucia said.

Daniel moved up to her. She had stopped. In front of her, the passageway split into two directions. One was small, so small, they would have to get on their stomachs to crawl through. The other was slightly smaller than the current passageway.

"Which way do we go?" Kalen asked.

Daniel looked from one to the other. He could didn't see any sort of inscription or clue on the walls.

"I'm not sure. This could be a test of some kind. I don't know." He licked his lips nervously.

"Then I say we start with the bigger one." Lucia said, starting towards it.

The others followed. They walked for several minutes before finding their way blocked.

"This looks like fun." Kalen quipped.

Stalactites and stalagmites filled the passageway. Little space was left between them.

"I think we can still get through them." Kalen said, moving towards the rocks.

Teal'c's hand shot out, grabbing her arm. She looked up at him in question.

"Wait."

He moved ahead of her. Keeping his back against one of the walls, he peered around the obstacles, trying to see beyond them. Turning back to them, he motioned them forward. They moved towards him, wondering what he had found. Their eyes widened in shock. Several human skeletons, their bones gleaming white, lay slumped against the rocks. Teal'c directed their gaze to several dark patches gleaming wetly on the rocks.

"The rocks look to be covered in some type of poison." He said. "The humans are not impaled on the rocks, but they are slumped near several of those dark patches."

"Lovely." Lucia commented. "Then we go through the other passageway."

The group made their way back to the other tunnel. Although small, there was more room in it then through the passageway they had come through. Teal'c took the lead, getting down on his stomach to start crawling. A few feet inwards, the tunnel started to slope downwards gently.

 

Part 31 (Wendy)

After what felt like an eternity the tunnel began to get larger and veered sharply upwards. They could get up on their hands and knees and then, after a few more yards, they managed to stand up. They all stood still for a moment and rubbed their sore knees and elbows.

"I hope we don't have to do that again," said Kalen with feeling.

"I concur," added Teal'c, who had suffered the most in the tight space.

Lucia dusted herself down and said, "Come on, let's get moving."

"Yeah, the treasure awaits," added Kalen, with a grin.

They carried on in silence, on the alert for possible booby traps. The tunnel levelled off, then sloped downwards and gradually began to get wetter underfoot. Soon they were paddling through several inches of flowing water, that seemed to be getting deeper with every step.

After another fifty yards they were up to their knees and soon after that up to their waists. The roof was getting lower too. Daniel peered up at it warily. "I don't like it. If we carry on like this, in another twenty yards we'll be under water."

The water was rushing past them, tugging at their bodies, making it difficult to keep their balance. Teal'c took hold of Lucia's arm after she was almost swept away. Daniel held his hand out to Kalen.

"Oooh, Daniel, I didn't know you cared."

"Can't you ever be serious about anything?" he snapped back. She grinned and moving towards him, grasped his hand.

They struggled on, then Daniel stopped when he saw a strange green light in front of them. "What on earth....?" he muttered.

The others leaned round him as best they could to see what he was talking about. Below the water in front of them there was a light, in fact the water was shimmering and glowing a beautiful deep green.

"There must be a way through to another cave," observed Lucia. "Let's get a better look," said Kalen, pulling Daniel towards the light. He had been lost in thought and when she tugged he was taken by surprise and stumbled. Losing his footing, he was pulled forwards by the current, dragging Kalen with him.

"Kalen, let go!" he yelled.

"You need looking after!" she shouted back as they tried to stop themselves.

Daniel couldn't seem to touch the bottom any more, the water had got a lot deeper and the ceiling was getting a lot lower too. It was rushing towards them at a frightening speed. Desperately struggling against the water, they were sucked under the surface. The green light was getting brighter and brighter. Daniel couldn't breathe, he was swallowing water. So this was what drowning felt like. Kalen's hand slipped away from him. Feeling light headed, he was beginning to lose consciousness.

Suddenly, he was thrown out of the water into a very bright light. He felt himself falling, then plunging into more water. Gasping for breath, he managed to touch the bottom with his feet. There was a loud splash next to him. He heard a muffled curse. Kalen was floundering in the water a few feet away from him. Grabbing her arm, he dragged her to the side of the pool.

They pulled themselves up onto a rock and took in their surroundings. The water had emerged in another cavern, forming a waterfall about ten feet in the air. They had landed in a pool at the base of the torrent. The cavern was very like the one where they had started but it had a large natural archway in one wall that was open to the outside. The sunlight streaming through made the rocks glisten and shine with a sparkling green light.

Daniel turned to Kalen. "Are you OK?"

She nodded weakly, "I thought we'd had it then."

He smiled reassuringly, then shielding his eyes against the light, stood up and began walking over to the archway. Kalen got up and followed him. The view was tremendous. They gazed out over the treetops to the sea, where they could see the Sea Pearl at anchor.

Two loud splashes made them swing round towards the water. Lucia and Teal'c were in the pool and beginning to struggle their way to the side.

When they were out of the water Teal'c explained what had happened. "We believed you had emerged in another cavern, so we let ourselves be taken by the current. We decided it would be better if we stayed together."

"Well, at least we won't have to go back that way. We should be able to walk back on the outside," said Daniel, gesturing towards the archway.

Kalen had been wandering around the cavern and suddenly gasped. "Over here, look what I've found!" she shouted excitedly.

As they approached they could see she was leaning over, staring at something on the ground. It was a wooden box, about two feet square and a foot deep with ornate painted decorations on it. She turned to them, a look of incredulous happiness on her face.

"This is it, isn't it? We've found it at last. The Secret of the Ocean's Soul is in here."

Jack and Sam were now climbing steadily, the passageway had been twisting upwards for some time. Jack kept a careful eye on Sam, trying to make sure she didn't overdo things and make herself ill again. He had to bite his tongue to stop himself asking her if she was all right every few minutes. She broke the silence.

"Jack, do you think it's getting draughtier in here?"

"Yeah, I think you could be right."

When they turned the next corner they found out why. The passageway made one last sharp twist almost straight upwards and opened out to the sky. Sam swallowed hard, she wasn't feeling up to rock climbing.

Jack, noting her look of alarm, put his arm round her. "We'll make it, there are plenty of hand holds. We'll just take it slowly." He kissed her gently on the lips. Smiling up at him, she nodded. He made her feel like she could do the impossible.

Taking the lead, Jack began to climb. He went slowly, so Sam could keep up with him. Several times they had to stop to let Sam rest. Her side felt sore, she was exhausted, but she wasn't going to give in. She had to get to the top. Not far now. It was getting harder and harder, her vision was beginning to blur and her breath was coming in ragged gasps. Jack took hold of her hand and pulled her, almost lifted her, the last few yards to the top.

They collapsed onto a grassy bank at the cave mouth. Sam felt her world was spinning and she couldn't think straight. Jack helped her lie down, stroked the hair away from her sweat soaked face and murmured, "Rest, I'll see if I can find us some food. Don't go away." Smiling at the loving tone of his voice she drifted off to sleep.

 

Part 32 (Jen)

Jack carefully checked Sam's wound. He was relieved to find the skin cool and no blood on the bandages. He had feared that her exertions had caused the wound to open up again and become infected. He stroked her cheek lightly then stood up. They needed food. They also needed to figure out where they were.

Looking around, he could see that the cave entrance was nothing much more than a hole in the ground. It was out in the open with the jungle resuming several meters away. He spotted a large plant with long, feathery leaves that resembled a fern. Breaking off a few leaves, he used them to camouflage Sam. She didn't stir as he placed them around her.

Satisfied that she was hidden as well as he could make her, he set off through the jungle. He stumbled across a small tribe of four legged animals squabbling over something. Seeing him, they screeched loudly and scrambled up the nearest trees. From there, they hollered at him, gesturing wildly. Jack ignored them. Walking over to where they had been squabbling, he discovered that they had been fighting over what looked like food. The fruit reminded him of coconuts with a hard shell that was the size of a bowling bowl. Using a rock, he cracked one open and tentatively tasted the insides. It tasted tart and tangy, with juices overflowing from it. He smiled, pleased with his find. Not only had he found food, but it would provide him and Sam with a source of liquid if they couldn't find fresh water. And the hollowed out shells would make excellent carrying containers.

Using his T-shirt as a bag, he filled it with the fruit. Suddenly, the animals above him stopped screeching. Jack tensed, listening intently to the jungle. Voices, coming closer to him. Looking around, he quickly hid underneath several more of the fern-like plants. He hoped that whoever these guys were, they hadn't found Sam.

The voices grew louder, coming closer. Jack burrowed further under the plants. He could see several men approaching. They were talking and laughing. His cover hid him but prevented him from seeing more of the men. One of them bent down and picked up one of the fruit. Jack felt his breath catch. The decorations, the clothes, everything reminded him of the cannibals.

Oh hell, he thought. They were the last things he wanted to see. He thought they had been rid of them when they had been trapped in the cave. Sam was not well enough to fight them off. As he studied them, he realized that he didn't recognize any of the men. Maybe there was another village of them or they had assumed that the strangers had been killed in the cave-in. And their body language indicated that they were not hunting for anything.

Soon, the cannibals moved away from him. He waited a little longer to make sure that they didn't come back. Carefully, he crawled from under his cover. Using his skills and training, he made his way back to Sam, leaving no trail. He pulled away the leaves to find her still sleeping soundly.

"Sam, wake up."

She blinked, the sleep clearing from her eyes as she focused on him. Jack felt his heart lurch when she smiled up at him, her face lighting up at seeing him.

"Hey." She whispered as he kissed her lightly.

"Hey." He murmured in reply. "How are you feeling?"

She carefully sat up with only a mild grimace. "Better. Did you find any food?"

He handed her some of the fruit. As they ate, he told her what he had found.

"I think we should head in the opposite direction in order to avoid them."

Sam nodded, licking the juice from her fingers. She shot him a look from the corner of her eyes. "Before we get going, could you put your shirt back on."

Jack grinned at her.

"Am I distracting you, Captain?"

"Well, since kissing is only allowed right now, you are seriously tempting me to go beyond that." She replied, leering at him.

"Patience, Sam. You know what they say about all good things come to those who wait." Jack commented, putting his T-shirt back on.

"I don't think they had you in mind when they said that."

She rose to her feet without his aid and Jack was pleased to see that she was moving more easily. They gathered the rest of the fruit and started to walk.

Lucia approached the wooden box, anticipation filling her. Finally, the Secret of the Ocean's soul was going to be revealed.

"Careful." Daniel said, as he moved towards the box. "There may be booby traps in it."

Kalen jumped back at this. She eyed the box with suspicion. Daniel knelt down in front of the box. He studied the decorations intently; moving around the entire box. Lucia and Kalen shifted restlessly as they waited for him to finish. Kalen had to bite her tongue to stop her asking him to hurry up. Teal'c remained motionless. Finally, Daniel straightened up and turned to look at them.

"I think they are depictions of various landmarks and scenes from around your planet. I don't think there are any booby traps. But I'm not sure how to open it."

Kalen moved to look at it more closely. The box appeared to be seamless. She ran her fingers over the pictures.

"I recognize a few of these landmarks. We use them for reference when we are sailing." Lucia said. "Some of them are from halfway around the world. Some of the other landmarks and scenes I have heard about in myths and children's tales."

"Daniel, Lucia, help me turn it over." Kalen said. Her fingers had stopped at one of the box's edges where it lay on the ground. "I think there is a small depression or something on it."

The three of them moved to turn it over. Teal'c had to help them when they found it heavy to move. Underneath was just as seamless as the rest of it except for the depression Kalen found.

"Kalen! Your medallion. Give it to me." Daniel demanded.

Seeing his excitement, Kalen didn't question him. She slipped it off from her neck and handed to him. He placed the medallion in the depression. It fit perfectly. The other three held their breaths as he tried to turn it one way then the other.

The medallion turned and with a soft click it sank into the interior of the box. The top of the box slid back with a quiet hiss, merging into the rest of it. The four of them looked at one another, excitement and wonder filling them. Even Teal'c's normally expressionless face conveyed wonder. As one, they leaned over the box, peering into it.

 

Part 33 (Wendy)

The light caught a scattering of gems in the bottom of the box, twinkling and sparkling in the reflected sunlight. Lucia leaned further forwards, tentatively reached in and picked up a few of the jewels. "These are very rare, very valuable," she said reverently.

Kalen was peering into the gloomy recesses. "Yeah, but there aren't many of them, are there?"

Daniel and Teal'c had another look. She was right, there were perhaps twenty of the gems spread across the base of the box. Teal'c pointed at something tucked away in the corner, partially hidden in shadow.

"Is that a book?"

Daniel nodded, "Looks like it. Let me get it out."

He carefully lifted the leather bound volume out of the box and blew the dust off it. It looked the same as the book Daniel had translated when their adventure began. Kalen watched him without much interest. "Great! Not only do we not get the treasure we were expecting but they've left another set of instructions to find what we've already found." Looking confused she paused for breath, then carried on angrily, "There's someone somewhere with a very warped sense of humour."

As her frustrated tirade petered out, Daniel began to flip through the book. Chewing on his bottom lip, he appeared lost in thought.

"What is it Daniel?" asked Lucia.

"This isn't another copy of the Secret of the Ocean's Soul."

"So what is it?" asked Kalen grumpily, "101 ways to pick a lock? How to keep your pirate happy? Sail making for beginners?"

Daniel smiled, then shook his head. "Wrong on all counts," he said, holding the book in the air. "This is the Ocean's Soul."

"What?!" exclaimed Lucia and Kalen in unison.

"I think you should explain yourself Daniel Jackson," added Teal'c.

Daniel perched on the edge of a rock and took a deep breath. He tapped the cover of the book. "This is the treasure." Glancing up at their puzzled expressions, he carried on. "It's a book of maps, treasure maps. I would guess there are at least twenty different ones. I would also guess that the gems are just a sample of what you'll find if you follow them."

Lucia held her hand out and Daniel passed her the book. Her eyes widened as she began to examine it. She shook her head slowly in disbelief.

"He's right - the maps show the location of treasure. The landmarks on the maps seem to be the same as those on the box. Some are near, some are far, some I have only heard of in legend. Daniel, what does the writing say?"

She passed him the book. Pushing his glasses back up his nose, he opened it and studied it carefully. The others waited expectantly. Kalen shifted impatiently from foot to foot. Lucia and Teal'c stood patiently but never took their eyes off the archaeologist. Finally Daniel looked up and began to speak.

"Well, to start with, there's an introduction that tells of the great treasures that are available to the owner of the Ocean's Soul by following the maps. It repeatedly uses the phrase "unimaginable wealth". And I was right about the jewels - it says that the gems in the box are a sample of these treasures, one for each map."

As he was speaking, Kalen leaned over and counted the sparkling jewels. "Twenty-two!" she interrupted.

He gave her a slightly exasperated look and carried on. "On each map, there's a description of a starting point but then you follow the diagram. There are no cryptic riddles or detailed written instructions. Obviously, I'll translate what writings there are in the book for you before we leave."

Lucia smiled warmly as he handed back the Ocean's Soul. "You have kept your part of our bargain with honour. I don't know how we can ever thank you properly."

"I can think of something....." muttered Kalen grinning mischievously, just loud enough for Daniel to hear. He shifted uncomfortably.

Lucia continued speaking, "We would be happy if you wished to stay with us on our travels."

"Yeah, please stay!" said Kalen enthusiastically, never taking her eyes off Daniel.

Embarrassed, he looked at the floor and blushed. Teal'c spoke. "I am afraid we must return to our world. We have to continue searching for our friends, they may have succeeded in finding their way home."

"Very well, I am saddened by your decision but I understand how you feel about your friends," said Lucia, "We will return you to the great ring before we begin our quest."

"Make that twenty-two quests!" added Kalen with a grin.

Lucia scooped the gems into a small drawstring bag and slipped it into her pocket. Looking around, she pointed to the natural archway. "I think that is a more favourable route back to the ship. Shall we proceed?"

Sam and Jack carried on through the jungle, sometimes having to step over dead and rotting fallen trees, sometimes having to push the vegetation out of the way. It was hot and gloomy, little light penetrated the canopy. They pushed on, Jack watching Sam for signs that she needed to rest. Eventually the trees began to thin out and up ahead they could see a clearing.

Jack caught Sam's sleeve. "Careful, who knows what could be out there."

She smiled at him, touched by his concern. "Yes, Sir, I'll be careful," she said, saluting. Then she dipped forward, kissed him on the lips and grinned. Shaking his head, he took the lead and approached the clearing slowly, continuously on the alert for the cannibals. When they reached the edge of the jungle, they concealed themselves behind a couple of large trees and watched.

After a few minutes, Sam whispered, "There's no-one here. I think it's safe to proceed."

"Guess you're right, we can't wait here all day. Stay close."

They moved out into the open, still scanning the surroundings. Suddenly Jack stopped and gestured in front of him. "Oh hell!"

Sam's eyes were drawn to where he was pointing. There were several human footprints clearly visible on the ground. She felt her mouth go dry as she frantically looked all around.

"Come on," whispered Jack, "we can't stay here."

It was then that they saw the river on the far side of the clearing. About twenty feet wide, dark and flowing slowly away into the jungle, its surface was like glass.

"Jack, we could follow the river down to the sea. Then we'd be able to get back to the Stargate."

He nodded his agreement as they hurried across the clearing towards the river, taking glances behind them as they ran. When they reached the bank they were astounded at what they saw. Close into the shore, immediately in front of them a boat was tied to an old tree stump. The size of a large rowing boat, it even had two paddles lying in it. Jack turned to Sam and grinned.

"Care for a sail, Captain?"

"I thought you'd never ask, Colonel."

Jack held the boat steady as Sam climbed in, then carefully stepped in himself. After untying the rope that had secured it, he pushed them away from the bank and began to paddle.

 

Part 34 (Jen)

Just as they had moved out into the river, they heard a shout from behind them. Turning, they saw two men emerge from the jungle running towards the riverbank.

"Paddle hard, Sam." Jack yelled, dipping his own oar deeper in the water. Sam did the same as the cannibals closed in on them. They were not far enough away from the shore that the cannibals could still reach them.

Slowly, they began to move farther out into the river. The current tugged at the boat, pulling it along. Jack looked back over his shoulder to see one of the cannibals splash into the water. He grinned as the man yelled and gestured at them.

"And there goes another unhappy camper courtesy of SG-1." He commented to Sam. She grinned at him.

"One more to join our list of who not to sent Christmas cards to." she quipped.

"Hey." Jack protested. "I think I've become a bad influence on you."

She laughed.

They continued to paddle down the river, staying in the middle in case any more cannibals were on shore. Jack noticed Sam's arms starting to tire. He couldn't see her face but he knew strain and pain would be showing in her features.

"Time for a break, Sam." He said. "The current is pulling us along at a good pace. No need to expend energy when we can let it carry us down to the sea."

She nodded, pulling her oar into the boat. Jack did the same, then stretched out his long legs. The bottom of the boat was smooth with only a couple of ridges for the occupants to use while paddling. Spreading his legs, he gently tugged Sam back against him. She went willingly, leaning against him. His arms crossed over hers, holding her snugly. Closing her eyes, Sam rested her head on his shoulder, letting the sound of his heart beating and the gentle motion of the boat lull her into a light sleep. Jack rested his chin on her head, his eyes alert and constantly scanning the river before him and the river banks.

Lucia led the group back to the Sea Pearl. The path they were walking on was about three feet wide and smooth. Teal'c followed behind her, carrying the box that had contained the Ocean's Soul. Daniel had wanted to bring it with him to study some more, maybe even bring it back home. Kalen and Daniel followed, walking side by side. Kalen bumped her hip against Daniel's. She grinned at him as he looked at her, slightly distracted.

"Are you sure that I can't convince you to stay?"

He looked at her, appreciating her beauty and intelligence. And, though he wouldn't admit it to her, the impetuousness and carefree attitude she had attracted him to her. And if he had never met Sha're, he could easily fall in love with her.

"I'm sure. It has been an interesting experience meeting you. Learning how to work on a ship..."

"And learning how to steal?" She couldn't help adding.

He laughed. "I wouldn't go that far."

They soon found themselves back in the cave they had to dive down to. Getting their bearings, they dove into the water, Kalen leading them back to their rowboat. Re-emerging in the cave they had entered Soraya through, they found the rowboat still there, drifting around the cave. They swam out to it.

As Daniel treaded water, waiting while Lucia climbed in then pulled the box into the boat, something beneath him caught his eye. He ducked his head under the clear green water, trying to see what it was.

"What is wrong, Daniel Jackson?" Teal'c asked, his hand on the side of the boat, ready to boost him into it.

"I thought I saw something below us in the water." He let Teal'c toss him into the boat. "I guess it's nothing."

Kalen followed, then Teal'c. Oars were put in the water and they rowed themselves towards the entrance of the cave.

"Stop!" Kalen shouted. She leaned dangerously far over the edge of the boat.

"Kalen?" Lucia asked, her oar hovering over the water.

"I think I also saw something."

The others strained to see down into the water.

"There!" Kalen said, pointing.

The others followed the direction of her finger. Sleek and long, a form moved lazily far below them. Daniel could barely make out the shapes of flippers or legs. Ridges lined what appeared to be its back. Whatever it was, it looked big. Lucia swore violently. She and Kalen exchanged worried looks.

"Oars in the water!" She shouted. "We have to get back to the Sea Pearl now."

"Oh hell."

Jack shook Sam awake. She looked up at him, sensing his alertness and worry. He gestured to something up ahead. Her breath hissed from her as she spotted what had alerted him. On the opposite shore to where they had entered the water, she could see a stone building rising from the river's edge. As they drifted closer, she could make out the sides of the building. They were painted in bright colours and she would bet that they contained similar murals to the ones they had found when they had first see the cannibals' temple in the valley.

"How do we avoid them?" She asked quietly.

Jack didn't answer. He looked around, trying to figure a way of bypassing the temple. If they went back on land, chances were good that they would run into the cannibals again. And two of them were no match for a village full of cannibals. He wondered how many of them were in this area. There also appeared to be no way of sailing around the temple except the way they were going.

His eyes fell onto something in the front of the boat.

"Sam, lay flat on your stomach. I'm going to move us over to the other side of the river from the temple. Then we are going to just drift past them covered by this blanket."

He held up the large, brown blanket. It was the colour of the river bank. Sam nodded and stretched out. Jack paddled closer to the river bank, then stretched out alongside Sam. He pulled the blanket over their bodies and heads. Together, they huddled close and quiet as the river carried them closer to the temple.

The sounds of the river flowed over them. Soon, voices began to become clear. They tensed as the voices seemed to get louder. At one point, Sam thought that they had been spotted. But nothing happened and she realized that several of the cannibals seemed to be having an argument. When the voices had faded and the river sounds began to dominate again, Jack risked a quick peek out of the boat. He tossed back the blanket. Sam sat up and looked behind her. The temple had become part of the jungle again.

Both of them let out a sigh of relief. Jack pulled Sam into his arms, hugging her tightly. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders as they continued to drift down the river.

 

Part 35 (Wendy)

"So what is it?" gasped Daniel as he rowed hard towards the cave entrance.

"I thought it was a myth, a legend. A tale told by pirates with too much time on their hands," replied Lucia, frantically looking around. "A monster that consumes whole ships and their crews leaving no survivors. A story told to frighten children and make them behave. I never believed it existed."

"It's there!" yelled Kalen, pointing at the narrow archway. The water in the cave entrance was swirling and churning giving away the presence of something very large just under the surface.

The bubbling, frothing water began to approach them. "Hang on, it's heading straight for us," shouted Lucia.

The creature broke the surface leaving a massive wake behind it. Dark grey scales met in ridges on the monster's back giving it a reptilian, almost snakelike appearance. It undulated, its body moving in and out of the water in waves. Swimming past them, it brushed the side of the boat rocking it violently.

As they reached the mouth of the cave they pulled the oars in and pushed as hard as they could on the walls propelling themselves into the open air. The Sea Pearl was waiting at anchor a little offshore. They rowed as hard as they could towards her.

"I no longer see the creature," observed Teal'c.

"Perhaps it only lives in the cave," suggested Daniel.

Kalen groaned. "I don't think so. It's following us." She pointed back towards the cave. Lucia stood up and tried to signal the Sea Pearl. Shielding her eyes against the sun, she sat down again shaking her head.

"I can't tell if they saw me or not. Even if they did, they probably won't realise we're in trouble until its too late."

The monster was coming at them again, faster this time. As he rowed, Daniel could feel his heart pounding in his chest. He wasn't sure if it was from fear or exertion.

"Here it comes again! Brace yourselves!" yelled Lucia.

The monster dived just as it got to the boat, delivering a solid blow to the tiny craft. They were thrown out of their seats as the boat lurched at a crazy angle. Daniel felt himself falling and the next thing he knew, he plunged into the water. Completely disorientated in the churning sea, he couldn't see the boat or the creature. He could hear the others shouting and felt someone grabbing hold of him. He came up to the surface and was pulled coughing into the boat by Teal'c.

"Where is it? Where is it?" screamed Kalen, near to panic.

Then there was a deafening roar and there were huge splashes nearby. The Sea Pearl was obscured by smoke as her cannons burst into life.

"They did see me - they've opened fire on it!" shouted Lucia trying to make herself heard above the din. As a cannonball whistled past they all ducked.

Kalen looked in exasperation at the Sea Pearl. "Romario's aim isn't very good, that one almost hit us. And I still can't see the monster. Where did it go?"

"Oh....hell!" murmured Daniel.

They all watched in horror as the creature reared out of the water in front of them revealing a massive lizard like head. It opened its mouth showing rows of razor sharp pointed teeth. Starting to move even nearer, its beady eyes were fixed on the boat. It roared and tossed its head in triumph as it moved in for the kill.

"Come on Romario, now would be a good time," muttered Lucia.

As if he'd heard her, the cannons fired again, peppering the sea with their missiles. The creature jerked violently, swinging back towards the Sea Pearl. It howled in pain and dived below the surface.

They sat in the rocking boat in silence, waiting for the monster to return. It was nowhere in sight. The sea calmed and after a few minutes Lucia said, "I think we'd better get back to the ship." The others nodded, relieved at their escape. Picking up the oars they rowed back to the Sea Pearl.

Sam and Jack were drifting along in their small boat. They hadn't seen any sign of the cannibals for a while and had begun to relax. Sam was leaning back into Jack's arms, his legs either side of her body. Being in his embrace felt so good, so right. Feeling warm and safe, she had started to admire the view.

The river was flowing smoothly between banks covered with dense jungle. Trees and creepers trailed into the river blurring the distinction between land and water. Birds flitted about, their bright plumage catching the sunlight as they flew from tree to tree. It was quiet, the silence occasionally broken by distant animal calls and the screech of birds.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Sam said dreamily.

From behind her she heard a quiet "mmm" and felt Jack kiss the top of her head. He gently stroked her arm. "Not as beautiful as you," he murmured.

"You say the sweetest things," she countered playfully, turning to face him.

"Not difficult with you around." He smiled and kissed her softly on the lips.

They were startled by a bird landing on the bow of the boat. It sat preening its brilliant red and yellow plumage, adjusting its feathers with great care. Sam and Jack stared, fascinated, then it turned and looked at them, its head cocked on one side.

"Hello there," said Jack. Sam glanced at him in disbelief. "What?"

"I'm just surprised to see you talking to a bird."

He laughed. "You'd be even more surprised if it answered me."

They were interrupted by the bird letting out an ear-piercing screech and flying off into the jungle.

"I wonder what frightened it?" asked Sam, looking round in concern.

"I can't see anything, it was probably nothing."

"I guess you're right," she replied, relaxing back into Jack's arms.

They drifted on in companionable silence, taking in the sights and sounds of the jungle. They caught a glimpse of some of the monkeys they had seen days before playing in the trees near the bank. Whooping and screaming, the animals seemed unconcerned by the boat and continued their games oblivious to Sam and Jack's presence.

Later they passed a waterfall, spraying a torrent into the river. Jack pointed to it.

"Remind you of another waterfall?"

"Yeah, and you kissing me under it."

He leaned forward and nuzzled her neck. Sam arched back towards him, sighing contentedly.

"Turn round, I want to kiss you properly," he whispered into her ear. He brought his lips down to hers. The kiss was slow and gentle at first, then he deepened it, his desire evident. He brought his arms around her, exploring every inch of her back and running his fingers through her hair. She felt him tug her T-shirt loose. When he slipped his hand underneath she drew in a sharp breath. Pulling back, she stared at him, her eyes clouded by passion.

Breathing heavily, he rested his forehead on hers, smiled sheepishly and mumbled, "Sorry, got carried away...."

Sam was about to answer him when she came to her senses and froze, listening.

"Can you hear that?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"It's a sort of roaring, rushing noise coming from up ahead somewhere."

 

Part 36 (Jen)

Untangling from one another, they scrambled to face the front. Up ahead, the river curved around, blocking their sight of what was in front of them.

"Jack."

"I see it, Sam"

The boat had picked up speed, moving faster. The roaring of the river grew louder as they moved closer to the river's bend.

"I think we better move over to one side." Jack said. All his instincts were screaming at him to get out of the river.

Sam already was kneeling in front of him, her paddle in the water. He quickly followed. They started to paddle hard. Slowly, the boat began to shift closer to the river bank. The currents under the surface tugged at their paddles, fighting their efforts. Just as they thought the river bank was in reach, the current grabbed the boat, tugging it back into the middle of the river.

"This isn't working." Sam shouted as she tried to paddle harder. She had a hunch what was around the bend.

"Stop paddling." Jack replied, seeing that they weren't making any headway against the current. He rested his paddle on the edge of the boat out of the water. Sam did the same.

The boat picked up more speed as the bend loomed closer. They could see that the water was starting to churn and froth violently.

"Oh hell."

"Holy Hannah."

Their eyes widen as the boat swung around the bend. The river foamed and churned as it slammed over large rocks and protruding trees hanging over it. The river began to descend through a whirlpool of rocks and rushing water, twisting and turning.

"Ever go white water rafting before, Captain." Jack yelled above the roaring of the rapids.

"A couple of times." Sam yelled back.

They had barely put their paddles back into the water before the boat hit the rapids. Within seconds, they were drenched to the skin by the foaming water. Time narrowed to the here and now as they fought to keep their fragile boat away from the sharp rocks. Several times they almost capsized but managed to stay afloat.

Muscles screamed at the abuse they were taking. Hands grew sore and raw as they gripped the paddles. They lost track of which way they were heading. Only the next rock, the next twist in the river existed. The banks of the river were lost in the spray of water and large, sharp rocks. They didn't know how much time had passed. Minutes, hours. Only the churning water and the rocks that loomed out of the river existed.

Sam's side ached. Her breathing was laboured. Her ears were numb from the roaring around her. As she blinked water from her eyes, she gazed at the river in front of the boat.

"Jack."

Her voice was lost in the sound of the rapids. Using her paddle, she gestured to the waters in front of them. A tap on her shoulder indicated that he saw it as well. The rapids were slowly giving away to calmer waters.

Spurred on by the end of the rapids, they found their second wind, working harder to leave the rapids. Still battling the strong current, they managed to paddle over to the river bank. Jack hopped out, the water coming up to his hips. He grabbed the front of the boat, steering into shallower waters. Sam joined him, ignoring his gesture to stay in the boat. Together, they managed to shove the boat onto the tiny stretch the river bank, out of the grip of the current. Bodies aching, they clambered out of the river, collapsing on the grassy bank.

"You know, I'm starting to hate this planet." Jack commented.

Sam laughed weakly. Jack looked her over carefully. She was soaking wet and tired, just as he was. He pulled her into his arms, kissing her lightly. Her legs tangled with his as they cuddled together.

"Andreas."

Pantha hissed to her captain. Andreas stirred from his sleep.

"What is it?" He mumbled.

"Lucia, Kalen and the strangers are coming back on board. Pity that the monster didn't get them."

"Do they have the Ocean's Soul?"

Andreas moved to the front of his prison. Pantha was looking out the porthole from her prison.

"I think they do. That big stranger is holding up some kind of box for them to bring aboard. From the decorations on it, it looks like it could hold the treasure. The other stranger is carrying some kind of book."

She turned to look at Andreas. "I think it's time we take what is ours."

Andreas grinned wolfishly. He watched as she pulled out two slender reeds of metal from their hiding place in the sole of her boots. Quickly and deftly, she picked the lock on her prison door. The door swung and she walked out.

"Kalen isn't the only one who is good with locks." She said as she worked on opening Andreas' door.

Soon it swung open and Andreas stepped free. They grinned at one another and set out to unlock the rest of their crew.

 

Part 37 (Wendy)

From their position sitting on the bank, Sam and Jack could tell the light was fading. He had his arm over her shoulders, holding her close, as they recovered from their ordeal at the hands of the river. The sounds of the jungle were changing as night fell. The birds had quieted and strange eerie cries pierced the gathering gloom. Sam shivered. Jack looked at her, concerned.

"You OK?"

"I'll be fine once I dry out, its still pretty warm."

She was staring at the river, which from where they were sitting appeared deceptively benign.

"Do you think it's safe to go back on the river? Could there be more rapids?"

"In answer to your questions, Captain.... no and yes. But I don't think we have any other options. The jungle seems incredibly dense around here. If we could get through it, it could take us days to reach the sea. We'll just have to be a little more observant, more careful." He smiled. "Not let ourselves get distracted......"

Sam nodded wistfully. "Just you wait till we get to the sea...... You and me under a palm tree, lying on soft white sand, listening to the gentle lapping of the waves....."

Jack laughed. "It's a date, Sam."

There was a pause as he glanced up at the sky. It was turning pink in the glow of the sunset. "I guess we stay here for the night. We can't paddle in the dark." Standing up, he walked over to their boat and picked up the last two of the coconut like fruits, miraculously they hadn't been thrown overboard as they negotiated the rapids. Tossing one to Sam, he said, "We'll eat, then get some rest. We can start moving at first light."

Andreas and Pantha had freed the rest of their crew and were creeping stealthily through the dark corridors of the Sea Pearl in search of weapons. Trying yet another door, Pantha hissed in triumph.

"Yes, the armoury! Help yourselves. They're too busy celebrating, they won't know what hit them."

They inched their way along, staying well away from the Sea Pearl's crew who were up on deck having a party in honour of their good fortune. Two of the crew were playing stringed instruments similar to violins and the rest were clapping in time to the beat or dancing. Kalen had pulled Daniel out of the crowd and was trying to show him the steps to a jig. He couldn't seem to get it but it really didn't seem to matter as he bounced around in time to the music. Teal'c was standing watching with a small smile on his face. It was good to see Daniel Jackson relaxed and enjoying himself. The whole crew were laughing and happy, pleased that finally they had some good luck.

The lights from the party threw deep shadows concealing the movements of the Black Heart's pirates. When they had totally surrounded the unsuspecting revellers, Andreas gave a signal and his crew attacked. Taken completely by surprise, and almost all unarmed, Lucia's crew didn't stand a chance. Within minutes most of them were being held at knife point. Some struggled valiantly but when Andreas, his knife at Lucia's throat, shouted, "Yield, or she dies!" they had no choice but to give in.

"How did you get out?" she asked, her voice low and dripping with malice.

"Now that would be telling, wouldn't it?" said Pantha nastily.

Andreas walked slowly along the assembled ranks of the Sea Pearl's crew, studying them carefully. When he got to Daniel and Teal'c he stopped.

"It was you who translated the book, wasn't it?"

Daniel stared at him with hatred but remained silent.

"Perhaps you could work for me now. The pay is much better. We could form a profitable alliance. What do you say?"

"After what you did to my friends? I'll never work for you," Daniel spat out.

Andreas bit his bottom lip and paced in front of them, as if working on a difficult problem. He paused and glanced back at the archaeologist. "Now, that's a shame, I really did want you to work for me. So in that case, we'll have to see how you react to pain, won't we?" Andreas suddenly turned round and hit Daniel hard across the face. He let out a yelp and staggered sideways clutching his jaw.

"Leave him alone, you bastard!" screamed Kalen.

"Oooh, how sweet, she cares about him," said Pantha, evilly. "Perhaps its about time I took something that was yours, Kalen." Pantha advanced predatorily on Daniel, licking her lips.

"If you hurt him, I'll..... I'll..." Kalen was just about frantic with worry.

"You'll what? I don't think you're in any position to go making threats, do you? Anyway what I was thinking of doesn't hurt, the opposite in fact."

She ran her finger down the side of Daniel's face suggestively and blew him a kiss. He flinched away from her.

Andreas cleared his throat. "Pantha, enough! I would have thought you had learned your lesson with his companion, that other stranger. Remember what happened when you took him to your bed?"

Daniel realised Andreas had to be talking about Jack. He couldn't suppress a smile as he wondered what had happened between them. When he next saw Jack he was going to have to ask.

"I said enough," yelled Andreas. "Take them below decks and lock them up. And make sure you do it properly."

Sam felt the warm glow of the sun on her face as she awoke. She sighed softly as she felt the warmth of Jack's body spooned up behind her and his arm draped over her hip. Roused by her slight movement he kissed her ear gently.

"Morning."

"Morning."

As they stretched and started to sit up, Jack heard a sound in the jungle behind them. Following his gaze, Sam was instantly alert too. The rustling and crashing was getting louder and nearer. They could see vegetation moving violently deep in the shadows, giving away the approach of something. They stared at each other in horror. Jack jumped to his feet, holding a hand out to help Sam and dragging her up too.

"I think this is our cue to leave. I don't know what that is but based on past experience of this planet I'm betting it's not friendly."

They pushed the boat into the water and Jack held it steady as Sam climbed in. He was just pulling himself into the craft when a massive shape burst out of the jungle onto the piece of riverbank where they had been asleep. A huge lizard with shiny black scales was standing flicking its tongue out and tasting the air. Its black, beady eyes searched for its prey. A loud hissing noise came from its gaping mouth. Then it swung its head and lunged towards Jack, whose feet were still hanging over the side of the boat. Sam grabbed his arms, yanking him clear of the snapping jaws.

Looking frantically over his shoulder, he yelled, "Paddle! Let's get away from that thing!" Gripping their oars, they paddled out into the river away from the snapping beast.

 

Part 38 (Jen)

"I really hate this planet." Jack muttered as he and Sam paddled down the river.

They were staying in the middle of it just in case there were any more of the huge lizards running around on land. Although this meant they would be caught in the current if any new rapids appeared. So far the current was almost non existent. The river gave off the feeling of lazily flowing down to the sea. The morning sun seemed to have made everything mellow and laid back. Even the birds were barely talking.

"First there was the pirates, then giant snakes. And let's not leave out the lovely cannibals. I'm sure they could have showed us several interesting ways of barbecuing us for dinner. The ground shakes, there are mud slides at the first hint of rain. Now we have rapids and nasty lizards. Remind me to complain to my travel agent when we get back."

Sam laughed, tossing him a smile over her shoulder.

"Not all of it has been bad." She reminded him.

"No, not all of it." Jack replied, his voice becoming husky as he watched her.

If they hadn't come to this planet, would they have ever realized that they loved each other? Or would they have continued to dance around each other, using military rules and regulations to avoid examining their feelings for one another.

"Ah, Jack." Sam's voice jarred him out of his thoughts. She gestured to the water in front of them.

"Wonderful." Jack replied as he saw what was waiting up ahead of them.

 

"Where is the rest of the treasure?"

Lucia glared at her enemy. Andreas was lounging in her chair in her stateroom, on her ship. Fury rolled through her as she stood in front of her desk, her hands bound in front of her. The rest of her crew were bound below decks in the cells used to hold the Black Heart's crew. On the desk between them, the gems from the box that held the Ocean's Soul sparkled under the sun shining through the porthole.

"That's all there was," she replied.

"You lie." Andreas rose from the chair and walked around the table to stand in front of her. "Everyone knows that the Ocean's Soul is the treasure of a lifetime. 'It holds the secret to unimaginable riches, unbelievable wealth' I believe were Darus' words when he gave you the book." He laughed at her surprise. "Remember, my spies are literally everywhere. They can even be shadows in the walls. Now, then. Where is the rest of the treasure?"

Lucia remained quiet. Andreas sighed. He pulled out his knife, touching her cheek. She didn't flinch at the feel of the cold steel. A thin line of blood welled up as he slid it down her cheek, leaving a long cut behind him.

Below decks, Daniel glumly stared out of the bars of his cell. Teal'c was in the one across from him. His hands were bound with chains in order to make sure he couldn't use his strength to get out of the cell. Kalen was literally dangling in front of the two cells. Her feet barely touched the ground, her hands bound in chains and secured to the ceiling of the ship. Daniel could see the pain and strain in her face as she dangled.

"How are you doing?" He asked, worry in his voice.

"Fine." Was her gritted reply. "Daniel, I need you to pull off my left boot."

"Why?" He asked, mystified.

"Because I'm going to get out of these chains. And I'm tired of hanging around here. No pun intended." She said as Daniel rolled his eyes at her.

"How are you going to get out of those chains?" Teal'c asked. "Pantha searched you rather thoroughly and took all your hidden weapons and equipment."

"Not everything. Now, come on, Daniel. Pull off my boot."

Daniel grabbed hold of her leg as she twisted it toward him. He grunted as he pulled. The boot was snug but he managed to get it off. Around her ankle was a twisted bracelet of silver.

Kalen grabbed hold of the chains above her head. Taking a deep breath, she slowly raised her lower body towards the ceiling. As Daniel watched open-mouth in amazement, she continued to raise her legs towards her hands. One hand left the chains to yank the bracelet from her leg. Letting her legs lower back to the ground, she paused to regain her breath. A snap of her fingers had the bracelet straightening into a slender length of silver. She then inserted it into the lock holding her chains bound. In a matter of seconds, she had it undone. With relief, she shook off the chains and stood on the deck.

Waving the pick at Daniel, she moved towards him and unlocked his cell.

"Where did you learn that? And where did you get that bracelet?"

She grinned at him, as she freed Teal'c. "An old boyfriend taught me that trick. He also gave me the bracelet as gift when we broke up. Now come on. We have a ship to retake."

Sam and Jack held their boat motionless in the water. Before them, they could make out several pairs of eyes, gleaming above the surface of the water. The rest of the lizards were wallowing below the water.

"I think we are safer if we stay in the water." Sam said, watching the lizards. The big reptiles had barely blinked at them. Their eyes were half closed as they enjoyed the sun beating down on them.

"I think you're right, Captain. We are no match for them on land. Although we certainly are no match for them in the water but we have no other options."

They slowly and cautiously began to paddle again, moving closer to the lizards.

 

Part 39 (Wendy)

Almost holding their breath, they got nearer and nearer and still the lizards remained motionless. They paddled carefully, disturbing the water as little as possible. One of the creatures seemed to be watching them, its eyes swivelling to follow them as they slowly moved past it. Another suddenly submerged and Sam glanced around in panic trying to see where it had gone. Jack caught her eye and shook his head. He couldn't see the lizard either. Motioning with his arm, he indicated they should continue paddling.

Sam could feel her heart pounding in her chest as they approached even more of the animals basking in the sunshine, their heads just above the surface. She could feel beady eyes boring into her as they passed between the creatures. The lizards remained still as if waiting for the right moment to strike. As they gently glided past one of them, it raised its head and let out a hiss. Its tongue flicked out and tasted the air. Then it turned abruptly and swam away.

Sam let out a quiet sigh, then felt a gentle nudge in her back. Glancing behind her, she saw that Jack was smiling and pointing at the river in front of them. She hadn't realised that she'd stopped paddling.

"Slave driver," she mouthed at him, then picked up her oar and carried on.

Gradually the animals began to thin out and finally they glided past the last of them into open river. Looking back over their shoulders they began to paddle harder and faster, putting more space between them and the creatures. When they were a safe distance away, Jack pulled his oar in and told Sam to do the same.

Dizzy with relief, he pulled her back into his arms and kissed the top of her head.

"I wonder why they didn't attack us?" asked Sam.

"Just not hungry, I guess," Jack murmured into her hair. Happy to be safe, they let the river pull them along.

Kalen methodically worked her way along the cells, releasing her crew mates as she went. "We need weapons," she whispered to Daniel and Teal'c as she undid the final lock and opened the cell door to free Romario.

Romario nodded in agreement. "There will be a guard at the top of the staircase. His knife and sword will be a start. We will have to surprise the crew one at a time until we have enough weapons. Judging by what I saw when they captured us, I suspect they emptied the armoury."

"What about Lucia?" hissed Kalen.

"I overheard a crewman say Andreas wanted her for questioning," said Teal'c.

The Sea Pearl's crew waited expectantly for Romario to give them their orders. After a few moment's thought he looked up and began to speak. "We take the guard up there first. Then you three find and rescue Lucia." He pointed to Kalen, Daniel and Teal'c, then continued. "The rest of us will take back our ship!"

Romario crept up the narrow stairway, closely followed by Kalen. The door at the top was open, showing the bulky figure of the guard outlined against the light. He had his back to them and was completely oblivious to their presence. Romario pointed to the guard's sword, held in a sheath at his waist. Kalen nodded in understanding as he crept a little further forward. Suddenly, he jumped up the last two steps, grabbed the guard around the neck and clamped his other hand over his mouth. As he let out a strangled gasp, Romario pulled him back out of sight into the stairway. Kalen removed his sword and then his knife.

"Thank you!" she said to the terrified pirate, giving him a bright smile. Romario released his grip slightly and ordered one of his crew to take the guard below.

"Tie him up, gag him and stay with him to make sure he doesn't escape. There'll be more on the way soon...."

Kalen handed the sword to Romario. "Find Lucia," he said as he took it from her.

"What should we do with Andreas?" asked Daniel.

The reply was vicious. "Whatever you like."

Kalen, Daniel and Teal'c made their way carefully along the corridor towards the Captain's cabin. Above them there were the sounds of scuffling and fighting. Then they heard something far more disturbing.

"You will tell me."

Andreas' voice was angry and loud. Then a blow delivered with force and a cry of pain.

"There was no more treasure," came the muffled reply.

"Lucia," whispered Kalen.

"I'm tired of you repeating that over and over. I don't believe a word of it. I know... how would you feel if I killed your crew one by one in front of you until you told me where the rest of the treasure is? I think I'll start with that girl. The one that annoys my second in command so much. That should keep Pantha happy. You know who I mean, don't you? I'll have her brought to me now."

The sound of footsteps approached the closed door. Teal'c flattened himself against the wall on one side of it, Kalen and Daniel on the other. The door swung open and Andreas began to step out. Teal'c hit him hard on the jaw, knocking him flat. Kalen kicked the pirate experimentally. "He's out cold," she commented, then bent down and dragged him back into the room.

Lucia was slumped on the floor by her desk. As they entered she looked up, revealing a badly bruised face with a livid cut down her cheek. She smiled weakly. "I've never been so pleased to see you. Thank you."

Daniel helped her to her feet. "Are you OK? Can you walk?"

"Yes, just a few bruises. Where are the rest of the crew?"

"Taking back your ship, Captain," answered Kalen proudly.

Sam had drifted off to sleep in Jack's arms as their boat gently floated down the river. He was awake and alert watching for possible threats but occasionally he couldn't help glancing down at his Captain. His Captain - he liked the sound of that. She looked so beautiful, despite the fact that she'd had a life threatening injury and hadn't washed properly for days. He smiled to himself. What a mission!

Pulling himself together, he went back to watching the river. It had got much wider and the vegetation was thinning out slightly on the banks. Shifting slightly, he tried to move Sam a little from her position across his leg. He sighed deeply with relief as the pressure was removed and the feeling began to return to his complaining limb.

It was then he realised - the jungle smelled different. Fresher, cleaner.... He couldn't quite put his finger on it. Then the boat drifted round one last wide bend and his questions were answered. Shaking Sam's shoulder with excitement he said, "Wake up, Sam! We've made it! We've reached the sea!"

Rubbing her eyes, she struggled to sit up. Then she stared open-mouthed at the brilliant blue sea stretched out in front of them like a shimmering carpet. Jack pointed towards the horizon.

"If I'm not very much mistaken, that's the city we could see from the Stargate. What was it called? If I'm right, the Gate can't be more than a couple of miles away."

"I think you're right, it looks like the same city to me. Larius, wasn't it?"

"Come on, let's get ashore. Then we can get back to the Gate and find out what happened to Daniel and Teal'c."

They paddled to the bank and stepped out of the boat onto a soft sandy beach that stretched as far as the eye could see in either direction. Jack took Sam's hand in his and they began to walk along the shore towards the Stargate.

 

Part 40 (Jen)

The recaptured crew of the Black Heart were lined up against the ship's railing. Andreas glared at Lucia as she walked by him. His jaw ached so much that he could barely talk. He feared that it may even be broken. Pantha was standing beside him, bound in chains. Her right eye was swelling up and turning black and blue where Kalen had hit her. She had tried to attack Lucia when she had emerged from the stateroom only to have her nemesis tackle her. Kalen grinned at her from where she stood behind her Captain.

The rest of the Black Heart's crew were also in rough shape, supporting broken bones, cuts and bruises. The Sea Pearl's crew hadn't been gentle when they had fought to regain control of their ship. The humiliation of being taken captive on their own ship plus the sight of the cut and bruises on their Captain had made them fight back hard.

"I have come up with two options on how to deal with you." Lucia said, stopping in front of Andreas and Pantha. Her smile didn't reach her eyes as she stared at Andreas.

"The first one is to turn you over to the authorities in Larius. However, everyone knows how easy it is to get out of jail. A substantial bribe, a quiet word in the ear of the prison overseer from one of your contacts in the upper families and you're free to harass me and my crew again. Although, I don't know where you would get the money to bribe your way out. After all, you have no ship, no treasure, nothing."

She paused, her head tilted in thought.

"On the other hand, my other option brings much more pleasure to me. I will set you and your crew adrift in two rowboats with no oars and no supplies."

"You can't do that." Andreas bellowed, forgetting about his aching jaw. He preferred prison since he would only be there for a month or so. Lucia didn't know it but he had money set aside for the possibility of being imprisoned. Being set adrift, with the possibility of drifting ashore was more daunting than being in jail.

She raised her eyebrows. "I can't? This is my ship, I am the Captain. Therefore, it is my right and privilege to deal with you any way I see fit. And the authorities in Larius and any other city will back me."

She stepped back, motioning for them to be forced into the rowboats. Pantha cursed as she was tossed into the rowboat and lowered down to the sea. Lucia gave the signal to raise the sails and the Sea Pearl moved away from the floating pirates.

Daniel felt a surge of pleasure as he watched the Pearl sail away from the rowboats. It seemed somehow fitting to set them adrift after they had left Sam and Jack to the mercy of the sea. His pleasure vanished at the thought of his friends. He hoped that they were still alive. Maybe they would even be waiting for him and Teal'c at the stargate.

"We should be back at the great ring in several hours."

Kalen leaned against the railing, staring out at sea. Daniel nodded. They both stood at the railing in silence, each lost in their own thoughts.

The stargate towered over them. Jack and Sam stood silent for a moment, gazing at it. They turned to one another, grinning. They had made it! Sam wrapped her arms around Jack's waist as he pulled her into his arms.

"We made it!" He said, nuzzling her ear.

"Yeah. But I don't see any signs that Daniel and Teal'c have been here." She replied, looking up at him.

He stroked her hair away from her face. "We'll wait until tomorrow. They may be on that city or that ship just lying over the horizon, waiting for us to show up. They would have a good view of the beach from either position. If they haven't shown up by morning, we'll go through the gate and report to General Hammond. Then we'll bring back at least one more SG team and plenty of weapons and go looking for them."

Sam nodded. She and Jack moved to sit on the beach where they could see out over the sea and watch the gate at the same time. Jack pulled her down to sit between his legs. She rested her arms over his where they were wrapped around her body.

"How is your side doing?"

"Fine. It aches a little, but there's no pain and I feel stronger."

"Good." Jack murmured.

His hands tightened slightly at the thought of how close he had come to losing her. Her hands stroked his lightly, soothing him. His hands relaxed, one sliding over her stomach. He tugged her shirt loose from her pants, wanting to feel her skin beneath his. She moaned as his fingers caressed her stomach. His hand came in contact with her bandages and he snapped back to reality, pulling his hand away.

"Jack" Sam protested.

"Sorry, Sam. I wasn't thinking."

She turned in his arms, looking directly into his warm brown eyes.

"I'm fine, Jack. And you promised me a date, remember. You and me lying on the beach with water lapping against the shore and palm trees above us."

"I remember," He replied. "I also said I wanted our first time to special with you completely healed."

She gently caressed his face, her blue eyes luminous. "What can be more special then here? Besides my wound isn't bothering me."

Jack gazed deep into her eyes. Seeing her love for him there and her desire, he leaned forward and kissed her. It was sweet and gentle. They took their time, exploring the taste and texture of one another. Jack laid back, taking Sam with him. She laid on top of him, her hands starting to wander over him.

The kiss deepened, their mouths opening as their tongues played together. She tugged his t-shirt up over his stomach, breaking the kiss as Jack pulled it over his head and tossing it aside. He reached for her shirt, helping her get rid of it as well as her bra. His eyes darkened as they rested on her naked chest.

"You are so beautiful." He whispered as he caressed her breasts. She moaned, her hands roaming over his chest, her mouth capturing his again. One of his hands came up to tangle in her hair, pressing her closer to him. He moved, flipping them over, so she lay beneath him. Her legs cradled his hips, her hands sliding down to cup his buttocks.

His mouth moved from hers, down her throat, kissing and tasting her. Her hands roamed over his back, as he moved down her body. The stubble of his beard scratched the tender skin of her breasts. His warm mouth soothed the red marks left behind before closing over one of her breasts, his tongue teasing her nipple, causing it to harden. His fingers played with her other breast, cupping and kneading, causing her to cry out as desire washed through her. One of her hands came up to press his head harder against her.

"Jack," she moaned as he lifted his head to watch the emotions flashing across her face. He smiled at her, desire and love in his eyes.

He pulled away to undo her pants. Her hips arched as she helped him pull them down her legs, taking her underwear with them. Her hands moved to his pants. They trembled with desire as she undid them, sliding her hand inside to stroke him lightly. Jack moaned in response, growing harder under her fingers. She pushed his pants and underwear down his legs. He kicked them away, returning to kiss her deeply.

Skin slid over skin. Both of them rejoicing in the feel of naked flesh under their hands and mouths. Hands caressed damp, heated skin. Jack slipped one hand between Sam’s legs. She arched as his clever fingers slid into her. He stroked her, fingers caressing her inner heat, his eyes on her face as he felt her climax against him.

Panting, Sam opened her eyes, her breath catching at the look on his face. He flowed up her body, kissing her deeply. Her legs wrapped around his hips as he slid into her. She kept her eyes open, seeing his eyes watching her as he moved within her. Her fingers scraped lightly over his back, feeling the flow of muscles beneath his skin. His hands bracing himself on either side of her head, he deepened his thrusts, enjoying the rising passion that darkened her eyes. Their ragged breathing filled the air, skin slick as they moved together. Sam cried out as she shattered in ecstasy, her eyes never leaving his. He followed her, shouting her name as he came.

Jack lay heavy against her. Sam reveled in the feel and weight of him on top of her, in her. He shifted , rolling until she was on top of him. She gasped as the position forced him deeper inside her. Sated desire quickly burst into flames as his hands moved over her. Caressing, stroking, learning what heightened her desire. She dipped her head down to his chest, her mouth suckling gently on his nipples. She could feel him grow harder within her as his hands moved to hold her hips. She sat up, bracing herself on his chest as she began to move. A slow, lazy climb, drawing out the pleasure for both of them. Jack loved the sight of her moving above him, the sun shining down on her, highlighting her blonde hair; a scene he would always remember. The fire grew brighter as his hands tightened, his hips arching into her. She responded, quickening the pace as they both climaxed together, their cries ringing out over the beach..

Sam collapsed on his chest and he turned onto his side, cuddling her against him. His hands moved over her, caressing her lightly, but not arousing her. A warm breeze, carrying a hint of the sea, wafted over them. The sun shone warm and bright over them.

"I love you, Sam."

She looked into his eyes, smiling.

"I love you, too, Jack."

He smiled, leaning down to lightly kiss her. She closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of him wrapped around her. The warmth of the sun lulled her into sleep.

 

 

Part 41 (Wendy)

On the Sea Pearl, Daniel was sitting on the deck with his back to the sea. He was staring sightlessly at the wooden planking immersed in thoughts of Jack and Sam when a shadow moved over him. Squinting up into the sun, he smiled at Kalen.

"Mind if I join you?" she asked.

"Be my guest, pull up a......." He looked round, waved his arm vaguely and laughed.

Kalen lowered herself onto the deck and glanced up at Daniel nervously. When he returned her gaze she was painfully aware of the gentleness in his eyes and how blue they were, even behind his glasses. She licked her lips and took a deep breath.

"I've got something for you." He looked puzzled, then suspicious. "Nothing like that! Hold your hand out."

Daniel hesitantly outstretched his hand and she gently placed a bright silver chain on his palm. Touching it with his finger, he looked down at her.

"It's your bracelet for picking locks, isn't it?"

She nodded. "I want you to have it. To remind you of me. And to get you out of trouble when I'm not there to save you."

"I've got in more trouble since I've known you than I did before!" He stopped and laughed. "No, on second thoughts, Jack would disagree with that. He says I'm impetuous and don't know how to duck."

Becoming serious he added, "Thank you. I'll treasure it." He kissed her on the cheek and smiled as she turned away, blushing. He grinned mischievously.

"Could you show me how to use it?"

Kalen laughed out loud. "I have been a bad influence on you, haven't I?"

Sam and Jack awoke from their love drenched dreams to find themselves tangled together on the fine white sand, the Stargate looming above them. He kissed her gently on the forehead as she began to stir.

"Hello, lover."

"Hello to you too."

Jack sat up and looked out to sea. "That ship is a lot closer now. I think we ought to try signalling it. I'm certain its not Andreas, the ship's the wrong shape. In fact I think it could be the Sea Pearl." He picked up a branch from a palm tree that was lying on the ground and started to wave it.

"Jack! Don't you think we ought to get dressed first?"

Sam couldn't help laughing at his obvious embarrassment as he pulled on his clothes. When they were both decently dressed they walked a little way down the beach and each waved one of the huge leaves.

"Can you see anyone looking this way?" asked Sam.

"I'm not sure. Wait! Is that something reflecting the sunlight? I think we're being watched!"

"Captain! There are two people on the shore!" yelled the Sea Pearl's lookout.

Daniel jumped up and ran round to the other side of the ship where Teal'c was already looking through Lucia's telescope. The Jaffa slowly lowered the eyeglass and turned to Daniel, his face split from side to side by a huge, beaming grin. "It is O'Neill and Captain Carter!"

Daniel was speechless with joy. He felt tears of happiness begin to sting his eyes as Teal'c handed him the telescope. He held it up to his eye and was greeted by a sight he'd feared he'd never see - Jack and Sam. They looked a little bedraggled but they were obviously fit and well.

Lucia smiled as she watched the two men rejoice at finding their friends. How had they survived on land? This truly was a miracle.

"Launch the boat. We're going ashore," she shouted.

"Can they see us? They don't seem to be doing anything," Sam muttered anxiously.

"Oh, I think they've seen us. They're lowering a boat."

They put down their branches and watched it approaching. As it got nearer, they could make out Daniel and Teal'c among the crew in the boat. Daniel waved excitedly. Sam laughed and waved back.

"Go and dig up that remote, Sam. We're going home."

"Yes Sir!"

When Sam came back, brushing sand off the remote as she strapped it to her wrist, the boat was almost at the shore. Jack ran down to meet it and helped the crew pull it onto the beach. Daniel was first out the boat and enveloped Jack in a crushing hug.

"Everyone kept telling us you had to be dead," he gasped. "But we didn't give up. We knew if there was a way you two would make it."

"We're surprisingly hard to kill, Danny boy. Didn't you know that?"

Teal'c came up to them. "O'Neill, we have been most concerned for your safety. It is pleasing to see you."

Jack grinned. "Aw, Teal'c. You were worried about us?"

"So what have you guys been doing while we've been gone? Did you run into Andreas again?" asked Sam.

Daniel frowned, opened his mouth and shut it again. "It's difficult to know where to start..... yes, we did come across the pirates again. And we've been treasure hunting. Actually its all a very long story."

Jack slapped him on the back. "I'm looking forward to hearing it, Daniel."

The archaeologist grinned. "Jack, I wanted to ask you about Pantha. What happened between you guys?"

The Colonel winced. "I'll tell you later. Its another long story."

Lucia interrupted them. "We were always told there were giant snakes and cannibals, and that the ground wasn't even safe. Is this not so?"

Sam answered with a smile as she took Jack's hand, an action that was noted with raised eyebrows by both Daniel and Teal'c, "Yes, we saw giant snakes..."

"A little too close," muttered Jack under his breath.

".....were captured by cannibals, survived an earthquake and a landslide but you didn't mention the white water rafting and the giant lizards."

Lucia shook her head in disbelief. "It is truly amazing that you are alive and well."

There was an awkward silence that was broken by Jack. "Right kids, I guess its time to say goodbye."

Daniel and Teal'c went round all the pirates hugging them and wishing them well. Finally they reached Lucia and Kalen.

The Captain inclined her head, sadness in her eyes, "You will always be welcome here. Thank you again for your help. You are truly men of honour and courage. If you return, ask for us in Larius. Someone there will know of our whereabouts."

"Thanks," said Daniel, "perhaps one day we will come back. I hope you find the treasure."

Kalen grabbed Teal'c and kissed him on the cheek. "Bye, I'm going to miss you."

"I will also miss you, Kalen. You are a unique individual."

Finally she turned to Daniel. After staring at him for a moment she muttered, "Oh, what the hell...." threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. He pulled her into a tight embrace and deepened the kiss to the accompanying whoops and applause of the pirates.

When they finally broke apart they stared at each other bashfully. "I repeat what I said before.... she's a very lucky woman," whispered Kalen so only Daniel could hear.

"Take care of yourself," he murmured in reply.

"You too."

Daniel could see uncharacteristic tears welling in Kalen's eyes as he turned away.

Jack smiled and put his arm round Sam's shoulders as he gave the familiar order, "Dr. Jackson. Dial it up! We're going home."

 

The End


End file.
